Total Drama Island
by QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless
Summary: Total Drama Island one of the greatest shows of all time but what if instead of the original 22 contestants there were 24 from various Anime, Cartoons, Video Games & Books. To survive, they'll have to battle Grizzly bears, Disgusting camp food, challenges that will scar them both physically and mentally and each other. Who will win, who will lose & will anyone survive [Rated T]
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

The scene faded into to a lovely day on a picturesque body of water, in the background were rolling, pine covered hills and scattered puffy white clouds. There were cliffs on the shore of several of the hills, serving as evidence of the action of wind, wave, and ice for the past several thousand years. In the foreground was a wooden dock, worn with use and hints at habitation.

A man popped on to the camera from below. He was a young man in his late 20s to early 30s, with well styled hair and just the right amount of stubble. He dressed in a casual style suitable for the outdoors, but it was obvious that his clothes were of the highest quality nonetheless. "Yo!" The man greeted. "We're comin' at you live from Camp Wawankwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" He spoke with great enthusiasm and an appropriate level of gesticulation, and for good reason. "I'm your host Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality series on television, right now!"

The camera switched to a shot of Chris McLean walking down the dock, continuing his explanation of the show. "Here's the deal, Twenty-four teens have signed up to spend the summer right here at this crummy old summer camp." He reached the end of the dock, stopping next to a sign with the camp's name on it which read Camp Wawankwa, and he appeared to be quite happy with the low quality of the camp. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, then they will have to face the judgement of their fellow campers at the dreaded marshmallow ceremony."

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch as one of their teammates walk down the 'Dock Of Shame', take a ride on the 'Boat Of Losers'," Chris chuckled for a second as a signboard showing a picture of the boat drops down on ropes, "And leave 'Total Drama Island', for good." The camera than switched to a different part of the camp.

The new scene was of a clearing surrounded by large rocks. In the center was a fire pit, with a group of twelve stumps to serve as seating located towards the rocks. To the right of the entrance to the clearing, a staircase carved of stone in the foreground. "Their fate will be decided here," Chris popped back into view, pointing behind him with his thumb, "At the dramatic Campfire Ceremony, where each week all but one camper will receive….a marshmallow." The shot changed to a close-up of untoasted marshmallows on sticks, lying on top of the metal drum-turned podium. Chris picked one up and ate it. "In the end, the only one left standing, will be rewarded," He then showed a bunch of magazines, "With cheesy tabloid fame. And!" Chris then held up a treasure chest filled with money and other miscellaneous valuables. "One million dollars! Which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies," the shot switched to a swarm of insects being swiped at by a bear, "Grizzly bears," the same bear roaring menacingly at the cameraman, "Disgusting camp food," a bowl of what appeared to some sort of insect larvae, "And each other." One of the cabins is shown and the silhouettes of two girls are seen fighting with each other.

The camera faded to more shots of the camp, beginning with a picture of a bird feeding its hatchlings, in the nest was another camera pointed at the birds. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras," an out-of place totem pole with a camera haphazardly taped to the top, "Situated all over camp, who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right, here, on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris exclaims as he stood on the dock.

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Kyle who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Total Drama Island' Chris says as the camera faded back to him standing on the dock. "Alright! It's time to meet our campers." The shot changed to a closer view of Chris. "We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem a little pissed off, that's probably why." The first boat pulls up and drops off a girl. She has porcelain skin, dark brown eyes, mid-back length straight dark chocolate-brown hair that have curs at the ends. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a white button-up dress shirt covered by a black blazer, a black business skirt and a pair of black open-toed wedges. She steps onto the dock and walks down it with a look of confidence on her face.

"Spencer welcome to the show" Chris greets her. She gets a good look at her surroundings and immediately looks confused.

"Umm please tell me this is all some big joke and that were not staying here"? she asks hopeful.

"Nope...this is the place...by the way your staying here...my place has electricity, AC and is that way" Chris says pointing into the distance.

"Great" Spencer replies as she heads down the dock annoyed taking a seat on her luggage.

"Our next contestant is Finn" Chris says. Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy. He has fair skin, short golden blonde hair that reaches to the top of the back of his neck and gives off the mess bedhead look, sparkling blue eyes, he's slightly tall, thin and slightly muscular and he is wearing a sky blue short-sleeved hoodie with a white hood that has bear ears on it and white draw strings, deep blue shorts with a chain hanging off the left side, he has a pair of red headphones around his neck, he also has a green backpack on and he is wearing white socks and white and black converse sneakers with white shoelaces. He jumps onto the dock excitedly.

"Aww yeah i'm so excited to be here" Finn says excitedly.

"Finn…welcome to the show" Chris greets him.

"Thanks man…I'm so stoked to be here" Finn says walking down the dock standing by Spencer.

"Hey i'm Finn great to meet ya" Finn says holding out his hand as Spencer shakes it.

"i'm Spencer, nice to meet you" Spencer replies.

"You too" Finn replies happily as another boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She is of Asian decent (Japanese), she has icy blue eyes, bottom length jet-black hair, she is tall and model thin and she is wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, a white mini skirt, a purple headband, black designer sunglasses and white knee-high high-heeled boots. She steps off the boat analyzing her competition as Finn and Spencer appear in the reflection of her sunglasses with Finn on the right and Spencer on the left. She then removes her black sunglasses glaring at them both. It is then that she notices her surroundings.

"Oh my god please tell me this isn't the place?" she asks horrified.

"Yep this is the place Trixie" Chris replies.

"You are not making me stay here I am so calling my parents" Trixie says pulling her cellphone out of her left back pocket. Chris then snatches her phone and tosses into the lake, "Hey you can't do that" Trixie yells furiously.

"Oh yes I can, it states right in your contract no technology" Chris replies as Trixie screams in frustration balling her fists and stamping her right foot before storming down the dock to sulk as another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. He is of Asian decent (Japanese), he has stormy grey eyes, short jet black hair that gives off the messy bedhead look. He is average height and thin with wiry muscles. He is wearing black pants with a black belt that has a large silver belt-buckle, a black V-necked shirt that is worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A strap that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. He steps onto the dock with a swagger that only a giant douche can possess.

"Kirito welcome to the show" Chris greets him.

"You got to be *Bleep*ing kidding me, this can't be where i'm staying?" Kirito asks quite pissed as he gets a look at his surroundings.

"This is the place" Chris says smiling happily that Kirito is upset.

"A CEO like me should not have to live in these conditions" he says as he walks down the dock towards Finn and Spencer.

"Hey man what's up i'm Finn" Finn says holding out his hand.

"Yeah you've mistaken me for someone who gives a *Bleep*, and there's no limit to the number of *Bleeps* I do not give" Kirito replies shaking his hand confusing the poor blonde boy.

"Kon'nichiwa watashi wa supensāda to, anata o mitasu tame ni yorokobidesu" Spencer introduces herself in Japanese.

"I do speak english nimrod" Kirito replies annoyed as Spencer glares at him.

"Are you really a CEO?' Finn asks him confused as he looks like a teenager just like the rest of them.

"Of course I am, i'm the CEO of The Kirito Is Always Right Foundation" Kirito replies smugly, "Did you know that over 99% of people are in fact idiots, terrifying I know but the good news is I am one of the select few who are completely immune to ignorant bullshit and it is my dream to spread my wisdom full-time as a way of life to cut through the darkness but the batteries for that light don't come cheap that's where you come in for a monthly donation of your choosing you can ensure that there will always be a solider against stupidities overwhelming hordes we may never be able to stop people from doing stupid shit but with your help I will always be there to call them on it afterwards and really isn't that what truly matters so please donate to the Kirito Is Always Right Foundation today and together we can-" he says as Trixie pushes him into the lake.

"Shut! Up!" she yells annoyed as another boat pulls up and drops of another girl. She is albino, she has bottom-length raven black hair, blood red eyes, she is model tall and thin and she is wearing a faded and ripped dark grey tee-shirt that says Metallica on it, a red and black horizontal striped hoodie that is left unzipped, dark wash faded black jeans that are ripped at the knees from lots of use, black, white and red converse sneakers with red shoelaces and a picture of a skull on the sides. She also has a red axe shaped guitar strapped to her back and she is carrying a deep purple parasol with black lace trim and a skull ontop that has horns ontop of it. She steps off the boat glaring annoyed.

"Marceline welcome to the show" Chris says greeting her.

"Okay I did not sign up for this" Marceline says annoyed.

"Sure you did…see its right here in your contract" Chris says pulling out her contract which she then takes and rips up before throwing in the lake, "Yeah…the great thing about lawyers is that they make allot of copies" he says pulling another copy seemingly out of nowhere.

"Bite me" she spats as she kicks the tip of her shoe very hard into Chris' crotch as she storms down the dock.

"Hey Marceline I didn't know you were signing up" Finn says.

"I didn't know you were signing up either" Marceline says visibly relaxing as a smile graces her face at seeing a familiar face.

"Yeah me and Jake both applied but only I got accepted" Finn says.

"I was wondering where he was…its so weird not seeing you two together" Marceline replies.

"Hey we do things separately sometimes…just cause were brothers does not mean were attached at the hip" Finn says annoyed.

"Whatever you got to tell yourself" Marceline says smirking enjoying messing with him.

"*Bleep* off" Finn says smirking back at her as Kirito pulls himself back onto the dock sending Trixie a harsh glare. Another boat then pulls up and drops off another girl. She has pale skin, bottom length icy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, she is petite and model thin and she is wearing a deep blue dress with long sleeves, white cuffs, a white collar and a white apron worn over her waist. The apron has a black-and-white striped waistband and back bow in the back, while her skirt is shown to have black bows at the bottom. She wears a navy bow around the collar of the dress, and a white bow on her head attached to a headband, black tights and black mary-janes. She storms onto the dock rushing up to Chris seething.

"Natalya welcome to the sh-" Chris begins before he is cut off by Natalya as she grabs him by his collar.

"VHERE IS BIG BROTHER?!, HE VASN'T ANYVHERE ON THE BOAT?!" Natalya yells angrily in a Belarusian accent.

"He's not here" Chris says terrified.

"VHAT?!" Natalya screams.

"He tricked you into coming by making a fake auction tape to get you to make one…he said it all in his" Chris says terrified as Natalya is about to rip his head off before her mood changes from enraged to depressed in a blink of an eye. She then lets go of Chris and walks to the very back of the group standing far away from everyone else. Another boat then pulls up and drops off another girl. She has pale skin, waist-length mahogany colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, she is average height and thin and she is wearing a faded white tee-shirt covered by a dark grey hoodie, faded blue jeans and a pair of white running sneakers. She approaches Chris with a indifferent look on her face.

"So Bella are you excited to compete?" Chris asks her as she begins intensely staring at him, "Why are you staring at me?".

"I'm trying to figure out where I know you from...you look so familiar...have we met before?" Bella asks clearly confused.

"I'm Chris Mclean...The host of the show" Chris says shocked that she didn't know who he was.

"No thats not it" Bella says as Chris gives her a look of confusion by how stupid she is, "Wait I got it you remind me of Edward"

"Just go stand down there" Chris says pointing down the dock as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay" Bella says walking down the dock.

"Well I know who's going to be the first boot" Chris says as another boat then pulls up dropping off another girl. The girl has pale porcelain skin, She has waist-length raven black hair that gains blood red highlights when in direct sunlight, piercing emerald green eyes, she is petite and quite thin. She is wearing a black leather dress that is influenced by steam-punk attire with a white neck-frill like collar, a waspie waist cincher with a harness attached and black leather buckled fingerless gloves with dark gold straps. The bow on the back of the dress features a green clock surrounded by a bronze metal border, two fairly worn and torn mechanical wings and leather straps. She is also wearing black and white horizontal striped tights underneath, black knee-high high-heeled gothic rocker boots which are secured with silver buckles and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it. She also has on light pink eyeshadow, heavy black eyeliner and pale pink lipgloss. She steps onto the dock with a look of boredom on her face.

"Alice are you two ready to compete?" Chris asks her.

"Oh yes I am so *Bleep*ing excited" Alice replies also extremely sarcastic in a diluted British accent.

"Finally someone who understands sarcasm and how to use it" Kirito says walking towards Alice, "I'm Kirito its your pleasure to meet me" he says smiling smug.

"Wow, how does you head hold in that massive ego?" Alice asks smirking as Kirito chuckles.

"It feels good to know there's at least one semi-intelligent individual here" he replies as everyone else glares at him.

"Hmm...maybe your not as big a git as I took you for" Alice replies as she walks down the dock standing far away from everyone else as she crosses her arms. Another boat then pulls up and drops off another girl.

"Everyone meet Elsa" Chris says as the boat gets closer. The girl on board has porcelain skin, she has icy blue eyes and hip-length icy blonde hair that is tied into a french braid that she keeps over her left shoulder. She is tall and model thin. She is wearing an icy blue dress that reaches her mid thigh that has white lace on the bottom and underneath, a black cropped leather jacket with a white fur collar that reaches to just under her breasts, white lace fingerless gloves and icy blue designer kitten heels. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist and a silver heart locket around her neck. As the boat docks Chris helps her onto the dock. She smiles nervously at everyone else.

"Um hello…my name is Elsa Arendelle and I cannot wait to get to know each and every one of you" She says nervously with a slight Norwegian accent, "Hopefully we can all become friends" she says as she walks down the dock standing by Bella.

"Hi…i'm Elsa…its very nice to meet you" Elsa says smiling nervously again as she introduces herself to the mentally impaired girl.

"Hi i'm Bella" Bella says as another boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She has fair skin, she has blue eyes, hip-length wavy light golden blonde hair that is in pigtails (that are not braided). The left pigtail has been dipped into sky blue hair dye and the right pigtail has been dipped into bubblegum pink hair dye. She is tall and thin and she is wearing a ripped tee-shirt that is red from the collar to her breasts where it turns white. It also says "Daddy's Lil' Monster" in black writing. It is covered by a leather jacket which is blood red on the right side and deep blue on the left side. She is also wearing a leather bikini bottom that is blood red on the right side and deep blue on the left side, black fishnet tights, a black and gold belt, black, white and red sneaker heels and a gold choker that says "Puddin'" on it. She is also wearing heavy black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. She is jumping up and down excitedly on the boat and when it docks she jumps off but hits her head on the dock and falls in the water.

"Yeouch...that looked like it hurt" Chris exclaims as Elsa runs over to help her.

"You guys she could seriously be hurt" Elsa says helping the girl onto the dock, "Are you okay?".

"THAT WAS AWESOME...WHOO-HOOO!" The girl cheers.

"Epic entrance Harleen..defiantly one for the record books" Chris says.

"Thanks Chrissy" Harleen replies as she turns to the camera, "I hope your watching Mista J. because i'm gonna win this show just for you" she says blowing a kiss to the camera

"Who's Mista J.?" Elsa asks, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Hopefully he will be someday" Harleen replies, "He so amazing…I love him so very much" she says smiling dreamily into the distance.

"Ugh you should just give up on getting his attention…he''ll never love you, guys are vermin" Elsa replies bitterly as Harleen whips her head around and glares at her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!…THERE IS NO WAY MISTA J. WOULD EVER NOT LOVE ME EVER!…AND CALL HIM VERMIN AGAIN AND I'LL BASH YOUR *BLEEP*-ING SKULL IN WITH MY HAMMER BITCH!" Harleen yells lunging at Elsa but she is held back by Finn and Marceline. Elsa looks terrified by Harleen's reactment.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Elsa says rushing away from the psycho.

"Its okay we'll talk later" Harleen says suddenly becoming happy and smiling as Elsa goes and stands back with the group as another boat then pulls up and drops off another girl. She has fair skin, blue eyes, hip-length curly fiery red hair with orange and yellow highlights. She is tall and thin and she is wearing a deep blue tee-shirt that says in blocky white letters "Follow The Wisps", dark-wash black jeans, a red and black plaid hoodie tied around her waist in the front by its sleeves and black and red plaid converse sneakers with red shoelaces. She is also carrying a skateboard in her left hand, she also has a bow plus a container filled with arrows over her right shoulder as she approaches Chris with a smile on her face.

"Merida welcome to the show" Chris greets her.

"Thanks Chris…I saw ye on that ice skating show...well I only saw a few minuets of it before my mother burst in shutting the TV off and yelling at me for watching something that idiotic that serves no purpose in today's society…but yewere really good" Merida replies in thick Scottish accent.

"Erm...t-thanks" Chris replies unsure of how to answer.

"Your welcome" Merida replies as she walks down the dock to stand with the others.

"I saw that episode...one of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week" Finn says.

"Aww cool…I hope someone drops me on my head" Bella replies.

"Too late" Natalya says annoyed.

"Hey! Leave her alone" Elsa retorts as Natalya just rolls her eyes in annoyance. Another boat then pulls up and drops off another boy. He has fair skin, He is tall and thin and muscular with a slight six pack. He has short sandy blonde hair that reaches the top of the back of his neck with a very stubborn cowlick that won't stay down, sky blue eyes covered by silver square framed glasses and he is wearing a blue tee-shirt with the Captain America symbol on it covered by a brown WWII bomber's jacket with a black fleece collar and a white 50 on the back and a gold star in a white circle on the left over his chest, dark wash blue Levi jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"Alfred welcome to the show" Chris greets them.

"Thanks Chris…now that the hero is here you can all rest easy" Alfred replies. As he is walking down the dock Alfred notices Natalya who notices him back and scowls annoyed.

"NAT!" he cheers as he rushes towards her and tackles her in a huge bear hug.

"Oh Alfie how I have missed you" Natalya says sarcastically.

"I missed you too Nat…but never fear your hero is here to keep you safe from danger" Alfred says laughing obnoxiously not noticing her sarcasm as he continues to hug her making Natalya slightly blush. She then hugs him back. Another boat then pulls up and drops off two boys. The first has fair skin, he has shoulder length wavy blonde hair, striking blue eyes that make you go weak in the knees, he is tall and has a swimmer's body. He has some stubble on his chin. He is wearing a white button up shirt that has the first few buttons undone with a loose dark pinkish-red necktie, a dark violet blazer, dark violet dress pants and black designer leather dress shoes. The second has pale porcelain skin, he has deep emerald green eyes that make you want to swoon, short and messy blonde hair that reaches the middle of the back of his neck and gives off the messy bedhead look. He has rather bushy eyebrows however they don't take away from his incredible handsomeness, in fact they make him look hotter, He is tall, thin and a little bit muscular. He is wearing a dark green Sex Pistols tee-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, a union jack bandanna around his neck, black skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. He also carries a black guitar case on his back with a union jack styled electric guitar in it. the first big walks down smiling a dazzling smile which makes some of the girls swoon causing him to chuckle while the second begins grumbling random obscenities at being stuck with the first..

"Francis, Arthur welcome to the show" Chris greets them.

"Zhank you very much for accepting me Chris…I look forward to competing with everyone especially all zhe beautiful young ladies" Francis replies in a thick french accent as he kisses Spencer's hand causing her to swoon and faint but he catches her. She then wakes up and he smiles at her causing her to blush heavily and swoon again. He takes a step back into Arthur before noticing who it is.

"Hello Arzhur funny seeing you 'ere" he says smirking pissing Arthur off.

"YOU KNEW DAMN WELL I WAS SIGNING UP YOU BLOODY FROG!…YOU ONLY SIGNED UP TO PISS ME OFF!" Arthur yells enraged at seeing his nemesis, "BESIDES I WAS THE SAME BOAT AS YOU!" he yells still angry.

"You were I must 'ave not noticed" Francis replies nonchalant.

"Its because you were to busy STARING AT YOUR BLOODY REFLECTION!" Arthur yells.

"Well of course I was, if you were as beautiful as I am you would be too" Francis replies as Arthur seethes.

Alfred who is still talking to Natalya then notices Arthur who just arrived.

"Arthur…hey I didn't know you were gonna be here too" he says rushing over towards them.

"Damn he's here too" Arthur whispers to himself.

"Ignore him and maybe 'e'll leave you alone" Francis whispers back.

"SHUT UP I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Arthur yells back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were signing up?" Alfred asks Arthur as he reaches him.

"Maybe because I wanted to spend a little time away from you and your annoying habits" Arthur says as Alfred starts laughing.

"Classic Iggy…the hero never gets annoying" he says loudly.

"Will you shut up…and stop calling me that…its not my name you bloody wanker!" Arthur says getting frustrated.

"Your no fun" Alfred says sticking his tongue out Arthur. He then turns to Francis.

"Hey Francy-pants, long time no see" he says smiling again.

"'i Alfred…" Francis replies then gets an idea, "Alfred I zhink Natalya needs your 'elp". she says making his eyes widen in excitement.

"Never fear Natalya the hero will save you" Alfred says rushing back towards Natalya. Francis then tries to hit on Marceline who cracks up laughing before pushing him into the lake.

"AHHH!…MY 'AIR!" Francis screams as another boat then arrives and drops off another boy. He has pale skin as he is albino, short white hair that gives off the messy bedhead look and reaches to the top of the back of his neck, vibrant crimson red eyes, he's tall, thin and muscular and he is wearing a white ripped tee-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, black dark wash jeans that are ripped at the knees, a black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, black fingerless gloves and black knee-high rocker boots.

"Gilbert welcome to the show" Chris greets him as Gilbert jumps in front of the camera.

"Hallo viewing TV vorld zhe awesome Gilbert is here to save you from being bored out of your mi-" Gilbert begins in a German accent before Chris interrupts him.

"We don't have time for your life story were on a time limit" Chris says shoving him down the dock.

"Dummkopf" Gilbert mutters as he walks down the dock and as he is walking he notices Elsa.

"Hey beautiful how about you and me meet by zhe campfire pit later?" He asks.

"How about no" She replies glaring at him.

"You'll come around eventually" Gilbert replies as another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. He has fair skin, he has brown eyes, shoulder length red hair that is covered by a green beanie with a black trim, he is tall and scrawny and he is wearing an orange turtleneck sweater covered by a black unzipped puffy vest, black jeans and black converse sneakers. He jumps on the dock with a smile on his face.

"Kyle welcome to the show dude" Chris greets him.

"Thanks Chris i'm psyched to be here" Kyle responds.

"Awesome finally some who's ready to party" Finn replies.

"Why bother partying when were all going to die alone" Bella replies miserably surprising the others as she was just happy a few minuets ago.

"Ooookay...am I on the right show?" Kyle asks.

"Yep this is it" Chris responded as Kyle walked down the dock. Just then another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. He has fair skin, he has brown eyes and short messy brown hair that reaches to just below his ears and is covered by a yellow and blue beanie, he is short and very over weight and he is wearing a blue tee-shirt which is covered by a red zipped up jacket, worn out blue jeans, yellow gloves and white run down sneakers. He stomps down the dock an evil smile on his pudgy face.

"Eric welcome dude" Chris greeted him.

"Yeah whateva...listen up all you hippies...you all betta RESPECT. MAH. AUTHORITAH!...or i'll kick you in the nuts" Eric threatened.

"Shut the hell up fat-ass" Kyle yelled as Eric's evil smile turned into an angry glare.

"Kyhal...you sneaky dirty jew rat what are you doing here" Eric yelled.

"I'm here to make sure you don't belittle my people" Kyle yelled back.

"SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP YA STUPID JEW!" Eric yelled.

"YOU SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP FAT-ASS!" Kyle yelled back. While they were fighting another boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She is African-American, she has waist-length black hair that she keeps in a braid, she has chocolate brown eyes and she is tall and thin. She is wearing a deep blue tee-shirt with white lining, black pants, white running sneakers and a red baseball cap on her head.

"Abigail welcome to Total Drama Island" Chris greeted her.

"Thanks Chris...y'all betta quit now cause I came to win" Abigail says walking towards Finn and fist bumping with him, "What's up dude?"

"Nothing much i'm just ready to party" Finn exclaims.

"Now thats what I like to hear" Abigail says.

"Ughh god...where did you get your clothes out of a dumpster?" Eric asks laughing having stopped fighting with Kyle.

"Excuse me...what did you just say to me?" Abigail asks pissed.

"You heard me bitch" Eric says as Abigail becomes livid. She then tackles Eric and begins repeatedly pounding his face in.

"Yeah...kick his ass" Kyle cheered as another boat pulls up and drops off another girl. She has porcelain skin, she's petite and thin, she has bottom length golden blonde hair and bright icy sky blue eyes. She is wearing a oversized black tee-shirt that reaches her mid-thighs. Its has the phrase "Rock On" written on it in yellow blocky letter. Below that is a yellow hand giving the devil horns. She is also wearing a a tan jacket with a dark tan fur collar, bright yellow tights and black knee-high boots with black shoelaces that have yellow aglets. She also has heavy black eyeliner and black fingernail polish on.

"Terra welcome, are you ready to compete?" Chris asks her.

"I guess" she says nervous before rushing towards the others as another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. He has fair skin, short golden blonde hair that gives off the messy bedhead look and reaches to just below his ears, ocean blue eyes covered by black square framed glasses, he's tall and thin with very little muscles. He is wearing a white tee-shirt covered by an orange parka that is zipped up half way and has brown fur lining the hood, orange cargo pants and dark brown hiking sneakers.

"Kenny welcome to the show" Chris says greeting him.

"Thanks i'm excited to be here" Kenny replies as he trips and faceplants on the dock as everyone winces at his pain.

"I'm okay" he says as he stands up. He then notices Kyle and Eric and facepalms, "Great" he says.

"Hey Kenny I didn't know you were gonna be here" Kyle says.

"Oh great its bad enough that the dirty jew-rat is here but now the poor kid is here too" Eric says pissed.

"SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP FAT-ASS!" Kyle yelled.

"YOU SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP YA STUPID JEW!" Eric yelled back as Kenny walks away from them and stands by Terra. He looked at her as she turns to look at him. They both then turn away blushing.

"Hi i-i'm Kenny" he says holding out his hand.

"T-Terra" she replies shaking his hand as they both blush. Another boat then pulls up and drops off another boy. He has fair skin, short jet-black hair that reaches the top of the back of his neck and gives off the messy bedhead look, sky blue eyes, he's tall and thin with slight muscles. He is wearing a black tee-shirt with a faded black skull with x's for eyes that is smoking a cigaret, black jeans, black sneakers with untiled white shoelaces, a black neckless with an upside down silver cross, black studs in both of his ears and a black beanie with a black trim and a black poofball on top of it. He is also wearing heavy black eyeliner.

"Stan welcome to the show" Chris greets him.

"Thanks" he says monotone before noticing his friends, "Hey guys".

"Hey Stan" Kyle greets him.

"Hey Stan" Kenny says also greeting him.

"Great your here too?" Eric asks annoyed

"Shut up fat-ass" Stan says rolling his eyes.

"Go to hell" Eric replies as another boat pulls up and drops off another boy. He is has fair skin, he has sky blue eyes, short chestnut brown hair that reaches the top of the back of his neck and gives off the mess bedhead look, he is average height and thin with no muscles whatsoever. He is wearing a pink tee-shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers and a pink baseball cap.

"Timmy welcome to the show" Chris greets him.

"Thanks I can't wait to compete" Timmy replies excited as he walks down the dock and stands next to Abigail.

"Hello i'm Timmy" he says.

"Sup dude i'm Abigail" she says holding out her hand as he shakes it. It is then that he notices Trixie and he gasps in shock. A blush graces his face as he walks towards her.

"H-Hi T-Trixie" Timmy says stuttering disturbing Trixie's muttering. She looks up at him annoyed before becoming confused trying to remember where she knows him from.

"Oh hi…Tommy is it?" she asks him.

"Um its Timmy" Timmy replies still blushing and averting her gaze.

"Yeah whatever Tammy I'm really busy right now so can I ignore you some other time" Trixie replies as Timmy walks back over to Abigail who glares at Trixie.

"Oh she so wants me" Timmy states as Abigail gives him a look of confusion. Another boat then pulls up and drops off the last boy. He has pale skin, neck-length feathered strawberry-blonde hair, blood red eyes, he's slightly tall, he is thin and slightly muscular, his left canine tooth is unusually sharp like a fang and he is wearing a white button up dress shirt with a loose black neck-tie covered by a blood red trench coat that reaches his mid-thigh and is buttoned up, black dress pants and black lace up gothic boots. He also has a very small black top hat on his head with a red ribbon and a yellow ribbon both hanging off of it.

"Vladimir welcome to the show" Chris says greeting him.

"Thank you Chris I am very excited to begin competing" Vlad says in a Romanian accent, "Oh and please just call me Vlad" he says as he walks down the dock and stands by Marceline. He then holds out his hand to shake.

"Hello i'm Vlad" he says as Marceline shakes his hand.

"Marceline nice to meet you" she says shaking his hand.

"Please dragă the pleasure is all mine" he says kissing her hand making her blush.

"W-Wha, W-Wha, I-I u-uh" Marceline stutters before talking her hand back and turning away from him. He just smiles as another boat pulls up and drops off the last girl. "Everyone meet Alison" Chris says as the boat gets closer. The girl on board has porcelain skin, she has ocean blue eyes and hip-length light angelic golden blonde hair with natural icy blonde streaks that curls at her tips. She is tall and model thin with angelic features. She has a heart shaped face. She is wearing a black corset that reveals the lacy hot pink straps of her bra, a lacy black ruffled mini skirt that reaches her mid thighs and has two layers, black lace fingerless gloves that reach her mid biceps, black tights that reach her mid thighs and has black lace on top and black designer knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has a dark tan scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of black designer sunglasses. As the boat docks Francis helps her onto the dock. She then takes off her black designer sunglasses and analyses her competition. She then puts a big smile on her face.

"Good day everyone…my name is Alison and I cannot wait to get to know each and every one of you" She says, "As I knock each and every one of you off this island one by one" She then thinks to herself as she turns to Francis.

"Thank you ever so much for helping me off the boat" she says.

"It was zhe gentlemanly zhing to do" he says before realizing something, "Oh where are my manners my name is Francis Bonnefoy".

"Alison Dilaurentis, its a pleasure to meet to you" Alison responds as Francis takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Please zhe pleasure is all mine" Francis says smiling.

"Damn he's good" Finn says to Alfred and Natalya.

"Tell me about it" Alfred says as Arthur, Merida, Kirito and Alice glare at Francis.

"Okay now that everyone is here..."We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone, on the end of the dock!" Chris waved the Twenty-four campers over before taking out a camera and jumping onto the bow of the boat.

The teens arranged themselves into three rows facing the camera.

"Okay!" Chris called out. "One, Two, and Three-"he paused for a moment "Oops forgot the lens cap." The camper's smiles started to fade as Chris presses the button to remove the cap "Okay, hold that pose! One." The campers kept their smile through the second interruption. "Oh wait the card's full! Hang on."

"C'mon man my face is starting to freeze!" Abigail says impatiently.

"Got it!" Chris announced at last. "Everybody say Wawankwa!"

"Wawankwa!" the campers says in unison, before the weight of the Twenty-four campers caused the dock to snap.

"Okay guys, dry off, and meet me by the fire pit in ten!" Chris ordered, perfectly dry on top of the boat.

* * *

"This is Camp Wawankwa, your home for this summer!" Chris began. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, ya dig...The camper who manages to stay on 'Total Drama Island' the longest, without getting voted off, will win **One Million Dollars!**

"Excuse me i'd like to know vhat zhe sleeping arrangements are so zhe Awesome me can request a bed under her" Gilbert says pointing to Elsa.

"As flattered as I am Gilbert by your infatuation with me…the beds aren't co-ed" Elsa says before looking nervous, "Right?".

"Nope" Chris answered. "Girls get one side of the cabin, boys get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle, can I get the cabin with the lake-view since the lake is so pretty?" Bella asks

"Why are you asking me" Kyle asks confused.

Chris looked a little annoyed "Okay Bella that's not how it works here, and my name is Chris...okay now here's the deal were going to split you into two teams, if I call your name out go stand over there." He pointed to his left, "Alison, Finn, Elsa, Alice, Terra, Kenny, Merida, Francis, Kirito, Arthur, Gilbert, and Stan!" Chris tossed them a dark grey banner with a vicious snake on it. "From this moment on you are known as The Venomous Vipers"

"Aww sweet team name" Finn says happily

"Okay the rest of you over here!" Chris directed the remaining contestants, "Natalya, Timmy, Spencer, Harleen, Vlad, Bella, Trixie, Marceline, Alfred, Kyle, Eric and Abigail!" Chris tossed them a coral pink banner with a blowfish on it. "From this moment on you are known as The Poisonous Blowfish…Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." The scene switched to Chris sitting in what appeared to be a large outhouse. There was fly's buzzing around. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, anytime you want. Let the audience know what you're really thinking!" He winked. "Or, just get something off your chest...

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen with her legs crossed and is filing her nails

"So far I have been analyzing my competition and I must say I am not impressed...this is all they have to offer…please this will be too easy as I crush them all...some of them already think we can be friends...which is hilarious since it is going to be the biggest mistake they will ever make in their entire lives...trusting me is only going to destroy all their chances which is why one by one they will all fall" she says laughing evilly.

 ***static***

Timmy is seen smiling happily.

"I'm actually really excited to be here…I mean i'm getting the chance to win a million bucks how awesome is that" he says excited, "It just sucks that I couldn't bring my goldfish with me…I tried to but I got caught…I hope there doing okay" he says as a worried expression graces his face, "I can't believe that Trixie is here too, I am so going to make her my girlfriend after seven years of constantly hitting on her and having her reject me" he says smirking.

 ***static***

Elsa is seen looking annoyed.

"Ugh what is wrong with that asshole Gilbert" she says as she crosses her arms annoyed, "He's such a pig just like all men are…ugh I wish we lived in a world with just women…the world would function so much better that way".

 ***static***

Francis is seen smirking as he places his hands behind his head.

"I'm so 'appy to be here surrounded by all zhese beautiful ladies" he says before his smirk grows bigger, "And getting to piss Arzhur off is just zhe icing on zhe cake" he says before chuckling.

 ***static***

Alice is seen sitting with her legs crossed as she is seen admiring what appears to be a large butcher's knife with intricate designs on the blade.

"In all honesty I don't want to *Bleep*ing be here but my godmother signed me up thinking it would be a good experience at getting out in the world and making some bloody friends" she says scoffing, "I hate people because there all just back-stabbing lying deceitful bastards so excuse me if I don't feel like making friends" she says stabbing the knife into the wall to her left before remembering something, "Although I will admit Kirito seems to not be so bad, but I would like to get to know him first before I decide if he is a deceitful bastard or not" she says crossing her arms with slight annoyance on her face.

 ***static***

Arthur is seen pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

I can't believe that bloody git Chris stuck Frog Face on the same team as me…its not fair" Arthur says annoyed as he removes his hand and opens his eyes, "I also can't believe that fatass is here as well just what I need double the annoying nimrods" he says as a knife comes flying through the wall to his right making him jump startled and clutch his heart. **(A/N: Natalya threw the knife because she "overheard" Arthur call Alfred fatass)**

 ***static***

Kenny is seen with hopeful look on his face as he sits down.

"Back home i'm a complete klutz..I can't take two steps without hurting myself…in fact I even get hurt just standing still which is why everyone started calling me Kenny the Epic Fail" he says looking down gloomy before tightening his right hand into a fist and looking up with a determined look on his face, "I signed up for this show to prove that i'm not accident prone and that I can have fun without getting injured" he says standing up a little to fast causing him to hit his head on the ceiling and fall face first into the camera knocking the whole outhouse forward onto the ground, "I'm okay" he calls out weakly.

 ***static***

Stan is seen pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Yeah i'm not really that excited to be here…after we heard Cartman was signing up Kyle begged me to sign up with him so he could stop him from spreading lies about his religion or some bullshit like that…" he says annoyed as he removes his hands from the bridge of his nose, "Really I just don't care anymore about Kyle and Cartman's constant fighting its gotten really old just like everything else" he says sighing, "Life has just become one big pile of shit".

 ***static***

Merida is seen smiling happily as she crosses her legs.

"I'm looking forward to competing...i'm also looking forward to spending time away from meover-bearing mother" she says as a scowl graces her face, "She's very strict and she thinks reality television is nothing but a mindless waist of time...if I win the money i'm using it to move out and get me own place" she says with a look of determination on her face.

 ***static***

Kyle is seen looking annoyed as he face-palms.

"The main reason I signed up is to keep that fat-ass Cartman from insulting my religion anymore then he already does...hopefully he goes home first" he says.

 ***static***

Abigail is seen with a pissed off look gracing her face.

"The next time that fat little racist opens his mouth i'm going to smash his *Bleep*-ing teeth in" she says punching her left fist horizontal into the palm of her right hand.

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a blinding smile gracing his face.

"I'm so ready to compete...this is going to be such an awesome time and I can't wait to prove what an amazing hero I am to my team…I'm so glad my sidekick Natalya's here too, now we can totally have a blast" he says fist pumping before a look of confusion graces his face, "I can't believe Arthur didn't tell me he signed up too…usually brothers tell each other everything" he says before realization dawns on him, "He wanted to surprise me…so thats why he didn't tell me"

 ***static***

Natalya is seen with a scowl on her face as she pulls a knife out of her dress sleeve.

"Chris is going to pay immensely for lying to me about Big Brother being here" she says eerily calm before stabbing the knife into the wall to her left just slightly above where Alice stabbed hers, "I VILL SLICE OPEN HIS STOMACH, PULL OUT HIS INTESTINES AND VRAP THEM AROUND HIS THROAT AND STRANGLE HIM VITH THEM!" she yells enraged before calming down and beginning to blush slightly, "And to make matters worse that stupid American is here as well, how he annoys me with his cheerful smile, and luscious corn colored hair, or his beautiful blue eyes that I could just dive into and swim forev-" she says before realizing what she is saying and blushing with a look of confusion on her face.

 ***static***

Natalya is seen trying to the tape out of the camera.

"I VANT THAT TAPE, GIVE ME THE TAPE!" she screams angrily before calming down a little, "Ugh how do you open this thing?".

 ***static***

Bella is seen standing up facing the toilet

"Where is the camera thingy" she says as she begins poking the toilet paper, "Is this it, god I wish Edward was here he'd know where the camera was" she says as she breaks out in tears, "I miss Edward" she says through her tears.

 ***static***

Harleen is seen sitting down as a slightly crazy smile graces her face. She then crosses her arms.

"I am so happy to be here…I signed up for this show to prove to Mista J. that I would be perfect as his partner…thats why I have to win this show" she says punching her right fist vertical into the palm of her left hand, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to win this show even if I have to revert to causing the other contestants to have a little "accident"…I'm also going to play the manipulative game and manipulate all of my opponents…at least thats what the voices in my head are telling me to do. We. Have. To. Make. Mista J. Proud of us" she says smirking as she crosses her arms confidently.

 ***static***

Finn is seen with a look of excitement gracing his face.

"Aww yeah man I am so ready to party...this is going to be such an awesome experience I cannot wait" he says fist pumping before calming down, "Everyone here seems pretty cool...some people seem a little rough around the edges but i'm sure underneath all that their chill like the rest of us" he says before getting a little bummed, "Sucks that my brother Jake didn't get accepted as well but hey at least Marceline's here so I know I have a friend competing with me" he says cheering himself up at the fact that Marceline is competing with him.

 ***static***

Gilbert is seen smirking as he places his arms behind his head and leans back against the wall behind him.

"Zhis is going to be a piece of cake for zhe Awesome me" he says his smug smile full of confidence, "Zhere is no vay any of zhese losers can stop me from crushing all of zhem and taking zhat sveet million dollars" he says before smirking even bigger, "I'm going to crush every single one of zhese losers except zhat Elsa girl I've got different plans for her…i'm gonna bang her vith mein eight inches" he's says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 ***static***

Spencer is seen looking annoyed.

"Ugh I can't believe Alison is here too…this is so not fair" she say grabbing her hair in annoyance with both of her hands, "I know Alison from back home, we practically grew up together as our moms were friendish…also i'm her biological cousin…my birth mom is Alison's mother's twin sister however my birth mother died and I was adopted…anyways back on track, Alison is an evil bitch…it would only take her five seconds to convince you to drown a bag of kittens, two if your a guy" she says as a look of annoyance graces her face, "I swear that girl lies like she breathes, she is a snake hiding behind an angel's face and i'm going to stop her before she hurts anyone here" she vows as she fist bumps.

 ***static***

Eric is seen with a look of annoyance on his face as he shuts his eyes and balls both of his hands into fists.

"All of these losers betta RESPECT. MAH. AUTHORITAH!" he yells.

 ***static***

Marceline is seen with a annoyed look gracing her face as she sits down sideways on the toilet facing the left walk with her back to the right wall.

"Ugh this sucks" she says blowing her hair out of her face, "I signed up for this show thinking it would be a fun way to kill my summer competing in some talent competition and the whole thing was a *Bleep*-ing lie" she says as a blush graces her face, "Vlad's seems pretty cool…i'm interested to get to know him…I guess" she says as her blush intensifies.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with her arms crossed as a look of annoyance mixed with disgust graces her face.

"Ugh this place is disgusting" she says as she composes herself, "But no matter because that money will be mine" she says as a smirk graces her face, "All I have to do is keep myself composed and then knock these losers out one by one, which will be a piece of cake since i'm the prettiest and the smartest person here" she says with an air of superiority.

 ***static***

"Kirito is seen with an annoyed look on his face as he places his left knee onto the toilet seat. He then places his left wrist on his left knee followed by placing his right hand on the toiled seat and leaning on that side.

"You know something? I really hate people! They're selfish, ignorant, loud obnoxious pricks, with basically no redeeming qualities whatsoever. I mean really, look at all they've achieved! Genocide, global warming, reality TV, and just a never ending parade of failures and *Bleep* ups! They are, without question, a complete write-off of a species" he says before thinking of something, "Well maybe Merida, Finn, Vlad, Marceline, Kenny, Terra, Alice and Alison are exceptions, I don't really know yet i'll get back to ya when I decide" he says as he sits up straight before shrugging nonchalant.

 ***static***

Vlad is with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm very pleased to be competing as I think it will a fun experience" he says before he begins slightly blushing, "M-Marceline is like no girl I have ever met before I am really looking forward to get to know her" he says as his blush intensifies.

 ***static***

Terra is seen with a nervous smile on her face.

"Um I guess i'm really looking forward to competing" she says as she begins rubbing her left arm with her right hand, "Um I really don't know what to say…I just hope I can make some friends…I don't really have allot" she says as she sighs sadly.

 ***static***

* * *

"Alright! Any questions?" The host didn't bother to pause for very long. "Cool! Let's find your cabins!"

The scene changed to a shot of two cabins sitting roughly perpendicular to each other, each with two doors and a railed-in porch in front. Chris entered view from the lower left with his back turned, and arm extended towards the cabins. "Vipers, you're in the east cabin," he turned around and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "and Blowfish, you're in the west."

The viewpoint switched again to a close-up of a cabin door as it was opened from the outside, showing the layout of the room. A large circular rug lay in the center of the room, and on the back wall was a window and small stool. Both the rug and the curtains lining the window looked shabby and moth-eaten.

On either side of the room were bunk beds; two sets along the right wall, one on the left next to a potbellied stove. "Uggh, _bunk beds_? Figures. How much more _summer camp_ could they _get_?" The camera switch to a side view of Trixie entering the girls' side of the Blowfish cabin. A pile of wood sat below a small front window, and between the stove and a few coat hooks. In the corner was a dresser and large mirror. An oil lamp rested on top of the dresser, unlit.

"Well," Marceline answered, entering the room, "you know, it _is_ a summer camp."

"Nobody _cares_ , loser!" Trixie yelled back.

"Okay you need to drop the bitch act kay...we all have to live together so don't make it any worse then it has to be" Abigail says.

"Shut up ghetto trash" Trixie says.

"Ooh i'm gonna make you wish you never says that" Abigail says as she goes to hit Trixie but Marceline and Spencer hold her back as Harleen is seen sitting on top of one of the bunk beds giggling as she eats a bag of popcorn she pulled out of nowhere while Natalya just watches on with annoyance appearing over her face.

"Whatever I don't need this" Trixie says walking out of the room. The camera cut to the cabin's porch, while Chris approached the cabin. "Excuse me, but where are the electrical outlets?" Bella asks curiously. "I have a few things that need to be plugged in like my straightener."

The camera zoomed in on Chris's smiling face. "There are some in the _communal_ bathrooms, just across the way." It cut again to an exterior of the bathroom building.

"I'm so confused" Bella says.

"Shocker" replies Chris.

"What does communal mean?" Bella asks.

"It means we shower together...idiot" Alice says as her and Kirito walk by.

"I can't believe we have to live on the same island with some like her" Kirito says annoyed.

"I know right…I don't have time for her stupidity" Alice replies coldly as Kirirto chuckles. They both continue walking up the steps and to the doors of their cabin before heading into separate sides of the cabin. The view shifted to the girls side where Alison is seen making fast friends due to her charming ways.

"I'm so looking forward to working with you girls…I think were going to be a great team" Alison says.

"I think so too…i'm glad we have someone as positive as ye on our team Alison" Merida says.

"Yeah with such a high morale we'll crush those Blowfish into dust" Elsa says.

"I can't wait" Alison says

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen filing her nails and with a evil smile on her face.

"It seems all I need to do to gain these moron's trust is fabricate a few white lies about being happy to be on their team and boom they believe anything I say" she says chuckling to herself, "This will be way too easy" she says as her smirk grows bigger, "They know nothing about me" she says as she begins laughing evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

Kenny is seen sitting on the steps of the Viper's cabin when Terra sees him. She smiles slightly and blushes a little as she sits next to him.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey" he replies. After about five minuets of sitting in silence he breaks it, "So why did you sign up?" he asks.

"Simple I really need the money…my parents died when I was a kid…I have no where to go and nothing do with my life so I signed up for for a free chance to win a million dollars" she replies as tears form in her eyes. He then surprises her by giving her a hug making her blush. He then pulls away also blushing.

"S-Sorry b-but you looked like you needed one" he replies.

"T-Thanks…so why are you here?" she asks blushing.

"The same I need the money, my parents are abusive, alcoholic drug addicts and I want me and my younger sister to have a better life so i'm here to get the money so we can get our own place…I don't want her in that environment anymore" he replies.

"Thats really noble of you…you know I think i'm gonna like you" she says smiling.

"I think i'm gonna like you too…by the way your really beautiful when you smile" he says before reading what he just said, "Well see ya" he says getting up and leaving blushing in embarrassment.

"See ya" she says blushing again.

* * *

 ***static***

Kenny is seen face-palming.

"Stupid why did I say that, now she's gonna think i'm a weirdo" he says as he begins blushing while a smile graces his face, "Terra is the first girl that i've met that isn't completely annoying and stuck-up where she only cares about her looks and nothing else…I think me and her are going to get along just fine" he says as the lightbulb above him falls out and hits him in the head knocking him onto the floor, "I'm okay" he says.

 ***static***

Terra is seen with a happy smile on her face.

"Kenny is really sweet…I-I hope to get to know him more," she says as she begins blushing, "He really seems like he needs a good friend" she says balling up her left fist as she becomes determined.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera went back to the host. "Excuse me, Chris?" Finn asked from off-camera. Chris turned his head, and the camera cut to the adventurer standing on the porch of the Vipers' cabin, just as Merida was entering the girls' side. "Is there a... _chaperone_ of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen years old," the host said as the camera showed a close-up of him looking around, "as old as a councilor-in-training at a regular summer camp!" He shrugged. "So, other than _myself_ , you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half-an-hour to unpack and meet me at the Main Lodge! Starting..." he looked at his watch, "Now!"

" _Nice_!" Finn exclaimed.

* * *

The scene transitioned via flash to the outside of another building where the contestants are then seen in the mess-hall getting lunch where they meet Chef Hatchet.

"Listen Up I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day...GOT IT!" Chef yelled.

"God he's insane" Kenny whispers to Terra who lightly chuckles under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, COME CLOSER BOY I DIDN'T HEAR YOU" The Chef called out, beckoning the pair forward with one finger.  
"Uh I didn't really say anything important" Kenny says scared for his life as he puts his hands up in surrender.  
"I'm sure you didn't" Chef replies as Alison places down her tray

"Um my nutritionist says I can't eat white flour, white sugar or gluten" Alison says as Chef drops brown goop on her plate.

"I don't think you need to worry about that" Alice replies.

"Cool" Alison says as she runs over and sits next to Natalya who's talking with Alfred.

"Um I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day but I think mine just moved" Alice says as Chef smashed it with a mallet covering her and Arthur who was behind her in the food, "Great" she nutters sarcastically. As everyone gets seated Alfred and Natalya look at their food, Alfred excited and Natalya impassive.

"Aww sweet sloppy joes" Alfred says taking a bite before spitting it out, "Ugh thats gross…good thing I have my secret stash" he says pulling a hamburger out of his jacket and devouring the whole thing. He then turns to Natalya.

"Nat check it out" He asks her.

"You seriously brought food vith you" she says dumbfounded that he was able to sneak it in before taking a wiff of it, "Oh god compared to this it looks and smells so good" she says.

"At least some people are appreciative of my cooking" Chef grumbles thinking there talking about his cooking.

"You want one dudette?" Alfred asks pulling out another one.

"Vhatever" Natalya says as Alfred hands the other one to her as she slight blushes which he does not notice.

* * *

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a happy smile on his face.

"Natalya is such a cool girl…i'm so glad me and her are best friends" he says

 ***static***

Natalya is seen with a scowl gracing her face.

"Alfred is such a *Bleep*ing moron, unfortunately he thinks he and I are best friends" she says using air quotes before slightly blushing, "Just because ve have known each other since ve vere little kids and alvays played together does not make us best friends" she says crossing her arms in annoyance still blushing.

 ***static***

* * *

Abigail who is sitting next to Bella turns to talk to her.

"Whats up girl how you doin'?" Abigail asks.

"Miserable...like all of life" Bella says.

"You need to smile more" Harleen says appearing behind Bella dumping her food on her.

"Kill me now" Bella says as Chris walks in.

"Hey Chris can we order take out or something?" Finn asks just noticing the host as a butcher knife flies towards him almost hitting him in the head and imbedding itself in the wall behind him, "Whoa man its cool...brown goop is delicious" he says as Chef glares at him.

"Its almost time for your first challenge...meet me on top of the cliff in your swimsuits in fifteen minuets" Chris says walking out.

"Vhat do you think he's gonna make us do?" Natalya asks curious.

"Don't worry dudette…its our first challenge how hard can it be" Alfred says.

* * *

When then see the contestants in their swimwear on top of the thousand foot cliff.

"Oh shit" Alfred says.

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Alice, Alison, Arthur, Elsa, Finn, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Stan and Terra

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Abigail, Bella, Eric, Harleen, Kyle, Marceline, Natalya, Spencer, Timmy, Trixie and Vlad..

 **Eliminated: N/A**

* * *

 **Girls**

 **Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus)** (From _Hetalia: Axis vs. Allies_ )

 **Alice Liddell** (From _American McGee's Alice_ )

 **Merida** (From _Brave_ )

 **Marceline Abadeer** (From _Adventure Time_ )

 **Alison Dilaurentis** (From _Pretty Little Liars_ )

 **Spencer Hastings** (From _Pretty Little Liars_ )

 **Abigail Lincoln** (From _Codename: Kids Next Door_ )

 **Elsa Arendelle** (From _Frozen_ )

 **Harleen Quinzel** (From _Batman)_

 **Bella Swan** (From _Twilight_ )

 **Terra Markov** (From _Teen Titans_ )

 **Trixie Tang** (From _The Fairly Oddparents_ )

 **Boys**

 **Alfred F. Jones (America)** (From _Hetalia: Axis vs. Allies_ )

 **Arthur Kirkland (England)** (From _Hetalia: Axis vs. Allies_ )

 **Kenny McCormick** (From _South Park_ )

 **Eric** **Cartman** (From _South Park_ )

 **Kyle Broflovski** (From _South Park_ )

 **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya** (From _Sword Art Online_ ) _(Abridged)_

 **Stan Marsh** (From _South Park_ )

 **Gilbert Belischmidt (Prussia)** (From _Hetalia: Axis vs. Allies_ )

 **Vlad Popescu (Romania)** (From _Hetalia: Axis vs. Allies_ )

 **Finn Mertens** (From _Adventure Time_ )

 **Timmy Turner** (From _The Fairly Oddparents_ )

 **Francis Bonnefoy** **(France)** (From _Hetalia: Axis vs. Allies_ )

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, ****Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara,** **Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman…I am so glad to finally get this completed... I hope you enjoyed my TD do-over...R &R and tell me what you thought...who your fave a least fave are...part two will be up soon…have a nice day bye :)**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

The episode opens with Chris lounging on a sun chair at the dock of shame with an intern giving him a pedicure. "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" The camera cut to a shot of all twenty-four campers at the campfire pit, awaiting their team assignments, then to the scenes at the cabin's, and finally lunch with the hulking Chef. "Twenty-four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks _right here_ at this crummy old summer camp, _then_ have to face the judgment of their fellow campers." Chris finishes.

"How do they look sir?" The intern asks wanting to stop with the pedicure.

"Hush" Chris replies as the intern went back to giving him a pedicure, "Anyways who will be voted out first find out right here on Total Drama Island!" Chris says as the camera fades to the theme song.

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Kyle who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The camera fades back in as the contestants are all seen standing on the cliff looking over the edge. They are all in their swimsuits. **Alison** is wearing a designer black bikini, **Timmy** is wearing pink swim trunks. **Trixie** is wearing a light pink bikini, **Francis** is wearing a speedo with the french flag on it and goggles, **Elsa** is wearing a icy blue one piece, **Gilbert** is wearing swim trunks with the Prussian flag for a design, **Eric** is wearing blue swim trunks, **Kyle** is wearing green swim trunks, **Merida** is wearing a backless white one piece, **Harleen** is wearing a hot pink bikini with baby blue bottoms, **Alice** is wearing a black wetsuit with short sleeve, long legs and flippers, **Arthur** is wearing union jack swimming trunks, **Stan** is wearing blue swim trunks with red trim, **Bella** is wearing a dark grey tank top and sky blue shorts, **Natalya** is wearing a midnight blue bikini, **Alfred** is wearing American flag swimming trunks and he took off his glasses, **Abigail** is wearing a deep blue bikini, **Finn** is wearing deep blue swimming trunks, **Kenny** is wearing orange swim trunks, **Spencer** is wearing a dark violet bikini, **Kirito** is wearing black swim trunks, **Terra** is wearing a black bikini, **Vlad** is wearing black swim shorts with a red smoke design and **Marceline** is wearing a blood red bikini and still carrying her parasol. Timmy is seen staring gaga at Trixie in her swimsuit and slightly drooling only to have Kyle smack him in the back of the head regaining his attention.

Okay!" Chris announced as the camera panned left to show him standing next to a crate as well as the other campers. "Today's challenge is threefold! Your first task is to _jump_ off this one-thousand-foot high cliff, _in_ to the lake."

"Piece of cake." Terra says with confidence.

"If you look down, you will see _two_ target areas." Chris continued off-screen, prompting Alice and Arthur, who was standing next to Terra to look down at the water. The view switched to a top-down shot of the water below, showing a large semi-circle of buoys at the base of the cliff which enclosed a much smaller floating ring. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with," a trio of dorsal fins were shown circling at the surface of the lake, " _psychotic_ ," Chris chuckled as one of the fish jumped out of the water to snap at nothing, "man-eating _sharks_!"

Several shots of the campers looking down at the danger that waited them were shown as Chris continued to explain the challenge – first Finn and Merida who were smiling, "Inside that area is a _safe zone_ ," then Bella who was staring at a butterfly, " _that's_ your target area, _which_ we're pretty sure is _shark-free_!"

"Umm, can you say that again?" Elsa asks nervously. The camera cut back to a smiling Chris, who ignored her and continued speaking.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually... _survives_ , there will be a crate of supplies waiting below." The camera quick-panned to two stacks of crates already piled on the beach. "Inside each crate, are supplies that _you'll_ need for the second part of the challenge... _building_ a hot tub!" the shot changed to a close-up of the object in question, zooming out to reveal it in its entirety and accompanied by a jingle reminiscent of a game show. The camera cut back to the grinning host. "The team with the best one gets to have a _wicked_ hot tub party tonight!" Chris says pointing at the camera.

The view changed to a lonely pair of suitcases sitting on the edge of the dock at sunset. "The _losers_ ," the music turned slightly sinister, "will be sending someone home." The shot changed back to Chris once more. "Let's see...Venomous Vipers! You're up _first_!"

The view changed to a shot from below of Bella looking down at the water. "Oh _wow_ that's a long drop! So, uh, who wants go go first?"

Crickets were played over shots of both teams as nobody made moves to volunteer. "It can't be _that_ bad, right?" Bella says from amongst the blowfish. "I mean, these shows make the interns test everything beforehand, right?"

A ripple effect signaled the transition to footage of Chris and Chef at the top of the cliff, the larger man sporting purple board shorts and an orange swim tube. "We _need_ to test the stunts first!" Chris exclaims. "You _know_ that!"

"Do _I_ look like an _intern_?" Chef asks in a close-up.

" _No_ ," the host replies as the camera switched to him, "but the ones we _had_ are all in the _hospital_. Come on just jump it you big _chicken_!" He made a few clucking noises.

"I don't get paid enough for this man..." Chef says, snapping his swim goggles over his eyes. He hopped off the cliff, and screamed all the way down.

The buoys of the target area were shown, before the camera quickly panned left to where Chef landed, well outside the smaller circle. "Hey! I made it!" Chef panted once he'd surfaced. "I made it man!" The view switched again, this time showing Chef's legs dangling below the surface of the lake from the point-of-view of something approaching the large man. The background music took a foreboding tone as the shot switched back to a close-up of Chef. "Somethin' just brushed by my foot!" he says in a panic, whipping around to try and catch a glimpse of what lurked beneath the waves. The shot zoomed out to show a shark fin swimming just behind Chef. "Hey Chris, man! Somethin' ain't _right_ down here!"

He briefly disappeared below the water before jumping clear out of it, swimming away and yelling unintelligibly as a shark chased him.

The camera cut back to Chris at the top of the cliff, writing something on a clipboard. "Well! _That_ seems safe enough." He walked away, and the scene rippled back to the present challenge. Elsa approached the cliff first. She looked over the edge a little nervous but her nerves wouldn't stop her from completing this challenge. Gilbert walked up behind her.

"Vhats the matter princess too scared to jump" He whispered in her ear causing her to glare harshly at him.

"No" she spat, "I was just taking a moment to plan how I was going to execute my jump... _dearie_ " Elsa says as she turns away from him doing a swan dive into the safe zone.

* * *

 ***static***

Elsa is seen with an annoyed look on her face as she crosses her arms.

"Ughh that asshole infuriates me so much" she says as a scowl graces her face, "Who does he think he is talking to me like that…I swear I will make him pay" she says

 ***static***

Gilbert is seen with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't trust Elsa one bit…I can see zhat her whole nice girl gimmick is total bull...its all an act, she's just a spoiled princess zhinking she can cheat us all out of a million dollars…vell news flash sweetheart zhe only person who's allowed to zhat is me" he says crossing his arms determined as a scowl graces his face.

 ***static***

* * *

Francis jumped next also landing in the safe zone. His dive was very graceful and lets say some of the girls were staring. Alison then approached the cliff next.

"Wish me luck" she called smiling towards her team as she jumped off the cliff performing a perfect swan dive landing in the safe zone. Alice was next and she looked over the edge with bored emerald eyes

"Here goes nothing" she says deadpanned as she jumps. Arthur who is up next looks over the edee before turning to Chris with a scowl plastered on his face.

"There is no way I am doing this, its bloody insane I could die" he yells angrily.

"It okay you don't have to jump" Chris says making Arthur smile.

"Thats more like it" Arthur says but his smile quickly becomes another scowl when he hears Chris' next words.

"But by not jumping that makes you a chicken and you have to wear this chicken hat all day". Chris then put the chicken hat on Arthur's head.

"I am not wearing this bloody piece of trash" Arthur complained attempting to take the hat off.

"Ah ah ah take that hat off and your team instantly loses which means the will hate you even more then they do now" Chris says as Arthur looks around noticing his teammates glares which makes him sigh.

"Sorry everyone" he says sadly as the glares soften.

The chicken path is down over _there_." Chris says as he leads Arthur to what appeared, to be the top of an escalator. Finn, Kirito and Merida jump next and also land in the safe zone. Stan jumped next landing in the safe zone. Gilbert followed him cannonballing into the safe zone as well. Kenny looked over the edge terrified.

"No way i'm terrified of heights" Kenny says.

"It okay you don't have to jump" Chris says making Kenny smile. "But by not jumping that makes you a chicken". Chris then put the chicken hat on Kenny's head.

"Dude for real...aw man" Kenny complained.

"The chicken path is down over _there_." He said painting towards the Kenny reached the escalator he turned around noticing Terra who was next and looking over the edge terrified.

* * *

 ***static***

Terra is seen hugging herself and shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah I don't do well with h-heights" she says, "I um had a bad experience once…i'd rather not talk about it"

 ***static***

* * *

"Hey Terra you okay?" Kenny asks as he walks up towards her.

"I'm scared Kenny" Terra replies turning towards him.

"Me too…do you want to jump together?" Kenny asks trying to put on a brave face. He knew he couldn't leave her completely helpless so he decided to swallow his fear and conquer it.

"I'd like that" Terra replies as she grabs his right hand with her left hand. They both jumped although Kenny tripped letting go of Terra's hand. While she landed in the safe zone cheering that she accomplished jumping off the cliff Kenny was not so lucky as he hit every single rock on the way down before smacking hard into the water sinking down.

"Yeouch thats gotta hurt" Chris commented from atop the cliff as Kenny resurfaced.

"I'm okay" He called as the sharks began coming after him. He screamed and tried to swim away but the kept following him.

"Will Kenny get eaten by sharks…find out what happens after the break" Chris says as the camera faded to black.

* * *

 **[Commercial Break]**

* * *

The camera faded back in as the Poisonous Blowfish were next to jump off of the cliff. Back at the top of the mountain Chris turned to face the remaining contestants.

"Okay who's going next?" he asks as Kyle then turns to his team with a firm look on his face.

"Okay look I don't want to lose this challenge so everyone has to jump..." Kyle says.

"Typical just like back home…you ganging up on me to try and make me do something completely insane" Eric who just retuned spats.

"I was just trying to motivate everyone..I don't see you doing anything fat-ass" Kyle replies glaring at him.

* * *

 ***static***

Kyle is seen with an annoyed look on his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"So i'm trying to make our team realize that if we don't all jump then were gonna lose but of course fat-ass has to argue with me…he needs to learn that he can't just argue with every idea someone has" he says.

 ***static***

Eric is seen balling up his fists and banging them down on the toilet seat.

"This is bullcrap!" he says exclaims.

 ***static***

* * *

As Kyle and Eric were having a stare off Natalya stepped up to the cliff next and took a deep breath, "Vell here goes nothing" she says before jumping off. She landed perfectly in the safe zone. Alfred then jumped next. He landed in the safe zone right beside her. As he resurfaced Natalya couldn't help but stare as the water dripped down his muscular arms.

* * *

 ***static***

Natalya is seen with a dreamy smile on her face as she sighs happily. She crosses her hands imagining.

"God he is so freaking hot...especially vhen he's vet…" she says as she realizes what she just says and smacks herself on the forhead, "Vhy did I just say that, I have no interest in that idiot" she says before she begins blushing, "He von't see this right?" she asks nervously.

 ***static***

* * *

Natalya was still stuck in her trance when Alfred waved a hand in her face...

"Dudette you okay?" Alfred asks snapping Natalya out of it.

"Vhat?' Natalya asks shaking her head side to side confused.

"I asked if you were okay...you were just staring at me like you were in a trance or something" Alfred replies making Natalya blush fiercely.

"O-oh r-right...y-yeah i-im f-fine a-and I-I v-vasn't s-staring a-at y-you i-idiot I-I v-vas s-staring a-at t-the s-sun" Natalya stuttered nervously.

"The sun…dudette hasn't anyone ever told you that staring at the the sun a'int good for your eyes?" Alfred asks her.

"I think so…I can't seem to remember right now" Natalya mutters blushing in embaressment.

"Dudette, are you sure your okay, your face is turning red? Alfred asks.

"Yes i'm fine!" Natalya exclaims swimming towards the boat to get away from her humiliation.

* * *

 ***static***

Natalya is seen repeatedly stabbing her knife into the left wall of the confessional.

*Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* ass *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* shit bitch *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep* mother*bleep*ing *Bleep*sucker

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a look worry gracing his face.

"Nat really shouldn't be staring at the sun she could hurt her eyes like that and it would suck to see my favorite sidekick get hurt" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 ***static***

* * *

Bella approached the edge next and quickly jumped off landing in the safe zone.

* * *

 ***static***

Bella is with a strained smile on her face.

"I wanted to see Edward so bad so I jumped off the cliff which was real easy for me since I went cliff-diving all the time back in La Push" she says before sighing, "Except I didn't see Edward this time" she says breaking out in tears.

 ***static***

* * *

"Yeah i'm not jumping" Trixie replies as the camera cuts over to her.

"And why not?" Abigail asks.

"Hello duh were on national TV i'll get my hair wet" Trixie replies as if its the most obvious thing in the world as Abigail goes her a look of shock before a scowl graces her face.

"Oh hell no…I am not going to lose this challenge because you didn't want to get your hair wet" Abigail replies getting in Trixie's face.

"Back off ghetto trash-star wannabe" Trixie replies.

"Yeah you tell her" Eric says cheering Trixie on

"Shut your "Bleep*-ing mouth fatass" Kyle yelled at him.

"You shut yours ya stupid jew" Eric yelled back.

"Well at least i'm not some stuck-up spoiled little brat who thinks she's better then everyone else" Abigail spat at Trixie.

"Well at least i'm good looking" Trixie says as a smirk graces her face.

"Oh your jumping" Abigail yells getting in Trixie's face again.

"Make me" Trixie yells back as Abigail picks her up and throws him off the cliff. She screams the whole way down before landing in the safe zone,

"Ughh Abigail you are so dead" Trixie calls up once she resurfaced.

"Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I" abigail calls down to Trixie before turning and facing the camera, "Now I just hope I can hit it too" she says as she jumps next and also lands in the safe zone. She was followed by Marceline and Vlad who both ran and jumped off the cliff screaming "Whoo-Hoo" all the way down before landing in the safe zone. Timmy approached the cliff next and looked over before Turing to Chris.

"Yeah there is no way i'm doing this" Timmy says as Chris places a chicken hat on his head.

"Seriously Timmy you've got to do the challenge or else we could lose" Kyle says.

"Not gonna happen" Timmy says walking down the escalator. Spencer was next.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest" she replies scared.

"Yeah...funny" Chris replies as she jumped screaming all the way. Harleen approached the cliff next. She then jumped off tucking her legs into her chest.

"Whoo-Hoo CANNONBALL!" Harleen calls as she lands in the safe zone.

"Okay Kyle, Eric if you both jump i'll give you guys wheel barrels to carry your crates in but if not then The Venomous Vipers get it.

"I'm not jumping" Eric says refusing to jump.

"Oh yes your are fat-ass I am not losing this challenge because of you" Kyle yells.

"You know what Kyle you can just suck my balls because i'm not jumping" Eric say as Kyle punches him in the face making him stagger and fall off the cliff landing in the safe zone.

"Damn he landed in the safe zone" Kyle mutters.

"So Kyle are you gonna jump?" Chris asks.

"Yeah i'm afraid i'm going to have to decline your offer" Kyle says.

"Are you sure because this will cost your team the wheel barrels and then your team will hate you" Chris says.

"Its a calculated risk but i've made up my mind" Kyle says as Chris puts a chicken hat on his head.

"Hypocrite" Timmy calls up as The Poisonous Blowfish all glare at Kyle.

"The Venomous Vipers win the first part of the challenge and earn wheel-barrels to pull their carts" Chris announces as the members of The Venomous Vipers cheer while the members of The Poisonous Blowfish groan.

* * *

The camera zoomed out from the beach and faded to black, then faded back in to the Vipers – back in their normal clothes - in the process of hauling their crates back to the cabins. They had been given four wheel barrels with which to carry eleven crates; it had taken some careful stacking, but they were managing comfortably. Kenny, Terra, Alice, and Arthur had volunteered for pulling duty, and spirits were high enough that they had decided to sing '99 Bottles of Pop' to pass the time.

"Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, forty-nine bottles of pop! If one of those bottles should happen to fall, forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!" That was the only verse they were shown singing before the camera quick-panned to the Poisonous Blowfish. The Blowfish logo which had been hanging in the upper-left portion of the screen spun around to show the symbol of the Blowfish.

Although they had two less boxes to carry, the diverse physical abilities of the team was making things difficult. They all were trying to push their crates while Trixie was just sitting on top of hers filing her nails. Abigail taking notice of this soon stomped over.

"Um excuse me don't you think you maybe...oh I don't know...wanna help" Abigail says annoyed as she places her hands on her hips.

"I don't do grunt work…i'm the brains and the beauty of this team while the rest of you are the doers of disgusting things" Trixie says nastily as she continues to file her nails.

"Ooh imma kill that girl" Abigail says getting real annoyed.

"Just try to ignore her...if she refuses to pull her weight then we vote her off" Marceline says reassuring her.

"Why is it that we got stuck with her and the racist douchebag" Abigail says.

"I know...but hey if we try real hard maybe we can still pull out a win" Marceline says.

"Your quite optimistic…I like that okay lets do this" Abigail replies.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen with a look of annoyance on her face as she sits sideways in the confessional. Her back against the right wall and her body facing the left wall. She is also seen writing in her journal.

"Abigail is completely right we did get stuck with the assholes, Trixie and Eric are the two worst human beings on the face of the earth" she says sighing annoyed as she closes her journal, "I may not be psychic but I predict doom will befall us" she says.

 ***static***

Abigailis seen with a pissed off look on her face. She sits down and crosses her arms.

"Ooh that Trixie makes me so mad...first chance I get i'm sending her ass packing" she says making a determined fist with her left hand.

 ***static***

Trixie iis seen with a look of annoyance on her face as she sits down and crosses her arms.

"So i'm just minding my own business when Abigail comes up to me and starts threatening to kill me because i'm not pushing the crate fast enough for her disgusting fake nailed man hands" she says throwing her arms in the air to emphasis how much she hates Abigail, "Ugh she is so the first to go!" she says crossing legs and pulling out her nail file as she begins filing her nails again.

 ***static***

* * *

As the Blowfish continues to push their crates Eric suddenly stops.

"This...(pant)...is...(pant)...*bleeping*...bullcrap" He says before collapsing to the ground, laying down on his back.

"Well maybe if you jumped like you were supposed to we wouldn't be in this mess" Kyle spat annoyed with Eric's attitude.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YA STUPID JEW!" Eric yelled from the ground.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU RACIST FATSO AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Abigail stopped over to them both and yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BLACK BITCH...I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!" Eric yelled back.

"THAT'S IT LET ME AT HIM I'LL KILL HIM!" Abigail yelled as Kyle held her back.

"Abigail he's not worth it" Kyle says calming her down.

"Your right...thank you" Abigail says calming down.

"Any time" Kyle says as he looked into her eyes, "Hey I just noticed that you have really pretty eyes".

"Thank you...yours are pretty too" Abigail says blushing as Kyle blushed too.

"Oh gag me" Trixie says sticking her left index finger into her mouth and gagging.

* * *

A flash was used to transition back to the Vipers mid-verse. "...should happen to fall, twenty-eight bottles of pop on the wall!" The team came to a stop, and the camera switched to a close-up of Alison.

"Hey look!" she says excitedly as she pointed forwards, the shot changing to one of the cabins. "There's the campgrounds!"

"Well it's about bloody _time_." Arthur complained.

"Okay, time to get to work!" Elsa ordered.

* * *

Another flash took the point-of view back to the Poisonous Blowfish who were still trying to push their crates.

"This is getting us no where" Kyle says still trying to push his crate. The camera panned to the left towards Marceline who's eyes then lit up revealing that she just got an idea.

"Okay everyone listen up I have an idea" Marceline says as she stops pushing and gets ontop of her crate standing on it.

"And why should we listen to you?" Trixie questioned annoyed still sitting on her crate and filing her nails.

"Oh i'm sorry do you have an idea?" Marceline asks shutting Trixie up, "Thought so...now there are twelve of us and eleven crates so I say we work in pairs. Me and Vlad will be pair one, Spencer and Harleen pair two, Alfred and Natalya pair three, Bella, Kyle and Abigail pair four and Trixie, Eric and Timmy will be pair five...any questions?" Marceline asks.

"Yeah why am I stuck with a loser and a fatso?" Trixie asks as she stops filing her nails and raised her left hand.

"Ey bitch…i'm not fat i'm just big boned" Eric yelled.

"I'll be your loser Trixie" Timmy says drooling again.

"What was that I should kill everyone, steal the money and escape the island?" Harleen asks out of nowhere as everyone looks at her terrified, "Sorry its the voices in my head" she says giggling.

"Again why am I stuck with the loser and the lazy fatass?" Trixie asks again with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Because you three are the worst on our team and we don't want you to screw up our chances" Marceline explained matter-of-factly.

"This is *Bleep*-ing bull crap...you all pulling that whole 99% shit on me again...oh sure pick on the one percent...see where it gets ya" Eric yelled as the others ignored him and began pushing their crates.

* * *

 ***static***

Bella is seen looking freaked out as she hugs herself and begins shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah I think its safe to say Harleen scares me" she says before a look of sadness graces her face, "I wish Edward was here, he would protect me for Harleen" she says as she begins crying.

 ***static***

Vlad is seen with a nervous look on his face as he begin tapping his left fingers on the toilet seat.

"Something is not right with that girl" he says as he shivers slightly.

 ***static***

Harleen is seen giggling maniacally as she hugs herself to herself from falling off the seat.

"Oh my god these guys need to take a chill pill" she says as her laughing dies down and she wipes a tear from her left eye with her left hand, "I was totally kidding" she says as a big smile graces her face.

 ***static***

* * *

A flash transitioned the scene back to the campgrounds. The camera panned to follow Chris as he walked past Finn, Terra and Kenny as they worked to open a pair of crates with their mouths.

" _Remember_ , you guys can only use your _teeth_ to open the crates!" the host says, explaining why the teens behind him had been attacking the containers with their mouths. " _I_ came up with that one!" Chris smiled in a close-up.

"This sucks!" Terra complained, as she spit out the end of a rope she'd been pulling that was attached to her crate.

" _Surely_ there must be a better way?" Alison asks, rubbing her tongue after trying to pull open her crate but it failed to yield results.

"I know, right?" Merida added as she too took a break. "Ye practically have to be a bear to bite ye way into these things!"

"Ow! rope burn on my tongue!" Kenny yells jumping back as he begins massaging his sore tongue. Terra quickly rushes over.

"Let me see, I have first-aid training" she says as he sticks out his tongue, "Okay this requires medical treatment i'll be right back" she says rushing inside the cabin and quickly coming back out with a first-aid kit. She then pulls some medical bandages out and carefully wraps the burn on Kenny's tongue, "There it should be all healed tomorrow morning just don't eat anything for the rest of the night…although you can drink things as the bandages are water proof" she finishes as he gives her a hug startling her making her blush. She then closes her eyes and hugs him back.

* * *

About an hour later The Venomous Vipers finally got their crates open just as The Poisonous Blowfish arrive.

"Okay everyone lets get to work" Marceline says as they all attempted to open their crates (minus Trixie) after finally getting them open both teams began working on their hot tub. Trixie then approached Abigail with Bella in tow.

"Look Abigail we got off on the wrong foot and I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier as it was totally uncalled for" Trixie says seemingly apologetic.

"Straight up...well then i'm sorry for throwing you off the cliff" Abigail replies smiling.

"No its okay I needed a little push...so truce?" Trixie says holding out her hand.

"Yeah truce" Abigail says shaking her hand.

"Thanks and by the way I love your earrings" Trixie says smiling.

"Thanks I love your boots" Abigail replies.

"Thanks…well we should get back to work now" Trixie says as she and Bella walk away. When their backs were turned Abigail smirked knowing she was lying. Alison who was standing nearby shook her head at Trixie's transparency and follows her.

* * *

 ***static***

Abigail is seen with a smirk on her face as she crosses her arms determined.

"I'm not an idiot…I know that snake was lying to me...but i'll let her think I believe her and then when I vote her ass out we'll just see who played who" she says fist bumping in determination with her left hand.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with a wicked smirk on her face. She then crosses her legs.

"To easy" she says simply.

 ***static***

* * *

As Trixie and Bella were walking back Bella turns to Trixie and asks a question.

"So are you and Abigail friends now?".

"Uckk no way am I friends with that bitch…" Trixie spat flipping her hair behind her over her right shoulder.

"Oh okay" Bella says confused, "Then why were you being nice to her if you don't like her?" she asks as Trixie turns back towards her.

"Haven't you ever see one of these reality shows before...keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Trixie says pulling out her nail-file and begins filing her nails.

"Oh...i'm your friend right?" Bella asks.

"Oh yeah...for now" Trixie replies as the two walked off. What they didn't notice was that Alison heard the whole thing. She smirked evilly and shook her head.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen sitting with her legs cross as she files her nails, a smirk then graces her face.

"So Trixie thinks by manipulating Bella the depressed moron that suddenly makes her a chess master, F.Y.I sweetie it doesn't" she says rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I need to get rid of her ASAP" she says before she gets an idea and an evil smirk graces her face, "Or better yet I could just drag her to the end as a shield letting her take all the hits coming my way and when we get to the end i'll take that million dollars for myself because lets face it I outrank her in talent, intelligence and beauty" she says flipping her hair over her right shoulder with her right hand.

 ***static***

* * *

A montage of the two teams' progress on their tubs was shown, switching regularly to highlight the vast differences between the Vipers and the Blowfish; the icon of the team being focused on at a given moment was shown in the top-left corner of the scene. First up was a shot of Kirito and Alice making quick work of the construction, with the former handling most of the building and the latter ensuring that she had every tool and part as they were needed. The Blowfish, however, lacked such engineering talents – Alfred and Natalya were doing the most work, but Natalya had to leave the tub for a moment to get a piece she needed. Without another pair of arms, Alfred was having difficulty keeping the tub in one piece, and it looked ready to collapse.

The next scene showed Eric swipe a part from his team when they weren't looking and chuck it at a bear who got angry and began chasing Kenny causing him to laugh, Terra is then seen chasing the bear to save Kenny, the camera then quick-panned to show Kyle and Abigail puzzling over where the missing part was meant to go.

Vlad, Marceline, Timmy and Harleen of the Blowfish were shown looking between one last piece of wood and their tub, which looked poorly-built and empty but otherwise complete.

The final two scenes of the montage showed the two teams filling their tubs. Once again, the Vipers showed greater coordination by forming a bucket brigade between the lake and their tub. The Blowfish, on the other hand, were shown trying to deal with a sudden leak that appeared when Eric forcefully dumped a full bucket into it and ran off.

The music became tense as the scene changed to a shot of both teams standing in front of their cabins with their hot tubs, colored logos hovering above each side. Shots of Chris examining the two tubs were interspersed with close-ups of each team looking nervous. The host lingered on the Venomous Vipers steaming masterpiece and threw up his arms. " _This_ is an _awesome_ hot tub!" he exclaims, the background becoming celebratory as the Vipers cheered.

" _Yes_!" Finn says, popping out of the tub with a splash.

Chris approached the Blowfish, and the music became tense again. The twelve teens gasped as Chris tapped the side of the shoddier tub, and was squirted by a sudden new leak. The camera zoomed out to show several other jets of water spurting out from the tub, and the water level lowered quickly.

" _Well_ ," Chris smiled at the camera, "I _think_ we have a winner here!" He looked between the two teams one last time, and raised a hand to his left. "The Venomous Vipers!"

The victory music began again as the Vipers cheered and the Blowfish looked angry and glum. "Vipers!" Chris told the winning team, "You're _safe_ from elimination _and_ you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the _rest_ of the _summer_!" He pointed directly at the camera. " _Bonus_!"

The Vipers were shown cheering again.

"Poisonous Blowfish!" Chris turned his head to the losers, a frown on his face. "What can I say, sucks to be _you_ right now!" The disappointment was still present in the Blowfish's body language, "I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight." The host's smile had returned.

"WOOHOO!" Finn cheered, "We _won_ , dudes! That means we're all stayin' for _three more days"_

"I know this is awesome...right Alison?" Terra asks.

"Oh yes it is" Alison says looking at the other team with an evil smirk on her face as Eric and Trixie began yelling at their team as Harleen is seen laughing her ass off.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen holding her sides as she begins laughing hysterically.

"That team is an absolute *Bleep*ing mess" she says a she wipes a tear from her right eye with her hand. She then sits up and composes herself, "Excuse my language but its true...i'm pretty sure the first few challenge here will be quite in our favor" she says crossing her arms and smiling in determination.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cut to the next meal, starting with a shot of the entire group of campers eating and then switching to the Poisonous Blowfish.

"So what now?" Timmy asks.

"We decide who to vote off" Bella explained.

"I should be Ky-ahl or the black bitch" Eric says.

"*Bleep* you fatass if any one should leave it should be you" Kyle says standing up and pounding his fists on the table as people began agreeing with him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH KY-AHL AND THE REST OF YOU ASSHOLE 99%'ERS CAN KISS MY 1% ASS" Eric yelled also standing up and pounding his fists on the table as well.

"As much as getting rid of Eric would be great…I think Trixie deserves to go home...at least Eric somewhat participated in the challenge...she just sat there filing her nails" Marceline explained.

"How. Dare. You...you can't vote me off…i'm the most beautiful and popular person here" Trixie says glaring at Marceline who glared right back.

"That's not a good reason to keep you" Kyle pointed out.

"Oh shut up loser" Trixie spat.

"Don't call me a loser" Kyle spat.

"Well who do you think we should send home?" Trixie asks rudely.

"You…your attitude in today's challenge was just as bad as Eric's" Harleen says.

"Oh shut up…at least i'm not completely useless" Trixie fires back.

"Oh my God! Why doesn't everyone just back off?! I know how this works: You're the 99% ganging up on the 1%! WELL I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT YOUR ALL ON MY *BLEEP*-ING SHIT LIST!" Eric yells as he storms out of the mess hall.

"Well which ever one of them goes home this team will be better for it" Kyle begins, "We lose fat-ass and we lose a problem, we lose Trixie we loss both a problem and make it so there is one less girl is on this show" he says causing his team to gasp in shock.

"What did you just say?" Abigail asks pissed.

"I said we lose Trixie we loss both a problem and make it so there is one less gir-" Kyle says before Abigail, Marceline, Natalya and Harleen all attack him and begin strangling him.

"Girls stop he's not worth it" Timmy says as they both let him drop to the floor.

"What did I say dude?" Kyle asks Timmy not noticing the annoyed glares he was receiving from his teammates.

"Your an asshole Kyle" Timmy says standing up and leaving with the rest of the team as Kyle just sits there alone.

"Seriously what did I say?" Kyle asks as The Venomous Vipers all send him heated glares before retuning to their dinner.

* * *

 ***static***

Stan is seen face-palming at Kyle's stupidity.

"Yep Kyle's done it now" he says ashamed of his best friend.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene skipped forward to the elimination ceremony; the campfire burned brightly and the clearing was lined with torches and strings of lights. The twelve members of the Poisonous Blowfish sat on the stumps awaiting their fate – from left to right Vlad. Marceline, Alfred, Natalya, Abigail and Spencer had claimed the back row, with the front row occupied by Timmy, Trixie, Eric, Kyle, Harleen, and Bella from left to right.

The camera zoomed in on the back row, showing Marceline, Abigail, and Spencer shooting devilishly satisfied looks at the back of a certain someone's head. The view panned to the front row, focusing on Trixie, Eric and Kyle.

"Next time you're in a competition, you two should try _shutting up_ for a change." Trixie told the boys next to her.

"Same goes to you too bitch" Eric replies.

"Poisonous Blowfish." The camera cut to Chris holding a plate of marshmallows. "At camp," the camera zoomed in on the plate, "Marshmallows represent a tasty treat," the camera cut to the mostly-smiling teens, "That you _enjoy_ roasting by the fire." The view went back to a serious Chris. "At _this_ camp, marshmallows represent _life_.

A cut to Alfred faking a yawn, then winking at Natalya who rolled her eyes in response before slightly blushing and turning her face in the other direction. "You've all cast your votes," Chris continued in a close-up, "And made your decision. There are only _eleven_ marshmallows on this plate!" Another brief close-up of the plate. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does _not_ receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame," the camera cut to the dock, the boat not yet present, "to catch the _Boat_ of _Losers_." Chris pointed to the off-screen campers. "That means, _you're_ out of the contest," another shot of the expectant campers, "and you can't come back," the campers seemed surprised, " _ever_."

Chris held up a single marshmallow. "The first marshmallow goes to…Vlad!" The prankster smiled as he approached the host to get a marshmallow put on the stick he carried. "Alfred!" Chris continued, the hero wannabe grinning and getting his own bit of confection. "Natalya!" was the next to be called; she walked up calmly her face void of emotion. "Marceline! and Bella!"

"Yes!" Marceline cheers as she walked up to join the others. Bella soon followed smiling as both girls grabbed their marshmallows.

"Harleen!" the host continued.

" _Yes_ " she exclaimed as she stepped up.

"Spencer!"

"Thank god" the know-it-all mouthed as the realization sunk in.

"Timmy"

"Oh thank god" Timmy exclaimed relieved as he ran up and claimed his marshmallow

"Abigail!" The young woman held out her stick the moment her name was called...There were three players left and two marshmallows.

"The next marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...surprisingly Trixie" Chris announced.

"Are you all completely moronic why did I even get votes?" Trixie asks pissed.

The host quickly regained his groove, and the background music became consistently dramatic. "Campers," he says, the camera focusing once more on the near-empty plate, " _this_ is the final marshmallow of the evening!" The shot quickly changed between Eric and Kyle, to Chris and the marshmallow, to Kyle glaring at Eric, to the marshmallow again, to Eric glaring at Kyle, back to Kyle who is now biting his nails, back to Eric who is now looking the most nervous he'd been that day, back to Kyle again, to the marshmallow, to Eric, to Kyle, to Chris as the music picked up, to Eric and Kyle leaning forward nervously, to the host closing his eyes and extending a finger high above his head, to the pair of campers on the proverbially chopping block, to Chris' ominous pointer finger being brought down to eye level, the point-of-view shifting behind him as he moved his finger between the two young men. He tapped his chin as the music came to a climax.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...One final shot of the two stressed-out campers then back to a close-up of the host, leaning forward and peering at them with one open eye. Chris smiled, and held up the last marshmallow. "Eric."

"Darn _right_!" Eric says, regaining his composure and hiding his relief. He shot a cocky grin towards Kyle as the host put the final marshmallow on Eric's stick. "Like I was even _worried_...but you all better start respecting mah authoritah!" he says angrily,

"YOU VOTED ME OFF OVER FAT-ASS." Kyle yells furiously.

"SHUT YER *BLEEP*ING MOUTH YA STUPID JEW!" Eric yells back.

"How could this have happened I was doing so good" Kyle lamented placing his face in his hands

"Yeah, not really." Chris smiled as he approached the red-headed young man. "You pissed your entire team off." He gestured for Kyle to get up. "Dock of Shame is _that_ way!"

"Nananananananana you got voted off and I didn't, Nananananananananana" Eric teases.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH CARTMAN!" Kyle yells. He then gets up and starts walking, the music turning solemn as the footage skipped ahead to him walking the Dock of Shame alone. Kyle was shown at the end of the dock as the Boat of Losers, driven by the Chef, arrived with a splutter.

"The rest of you!" Chris addressed the remaining Blowfish at the campfire pit, smiles on their faces and marshmallows on their sticks. "Enjoy your marshmallows! You're all _safe_." The camera cut to a close-up of the host's evil smirk. "For _tonight_...".

* * *

 ***static***

Alice is seen sitting down with a look indifference on her face as she crosses her arms.

"Okay so far this place still sucks...but now that i'm here I might as well try to win" she says as a smirk appears on her face.

 ***static***

Harleen is seen with a happy smile on her face as she sits down.

"Yeah I might be crazy however sometimes the only way to stay sane is to go a little crazy" she says twirling her left pigtail with her left hand, "You see I am one of the nicest people you will ever meet but mess with me or those I love and I will *Bleep*ing kill you with a smile on my face and a song in my heart" she says.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with a look of annoyance as she files her nails.

"This team is a *Bleep*-ing train wreck…everyone on this team is completely useless…once again i'm the only one with any brains" she says annoyed.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene cut to outside the Vipers cabin, the sounds of a party in the background. Finn, Kirito, Arthur, Alice, Stan, Gilbert, and Alison were all enjoying the hot tub, and the adventurer raised a glass to toast. "To the Venomous Vipers!" The six in the tub with him cheered.

"Yeah! Us Vipers _rock_!" Kenny says, beginning to dance in front of the tub only to fall and then get back up and continue dancing. None of his teammates quite knew what sort of dance it was, but it didn't stop Terra and Merida from joining in, the three chanting "Vipers rock!" over and and over again.

The scene zoomed out to show The other team passing by the revelers. Trixie stopped when she noticed the camera. "Still rolling?" she asks, looking directly into the camera and earning a close-up in return. The music became ominous as Trixie continued to talk. " _Good_. Because while those _vermin_ may think they've _won_ ," she pointed thumb over her shoulder, "a _real_ competitor knows it isn't over until there's only _one_ left standing. And _that's_ gonna be _me_." She turned her thumb to her own chest, and smiled manically.

(Fade to Credits)

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Alice, Alison, Arthur, Elsa, Finn, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Stan and Terra.

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Abigail, Bella, Eric, Harleen, Marceline, Natalya, Spencer, Timmy, Trixie and Vlad.

 **Eliminated:** Kyle

* * *

 **Reason for elimination:** Timmy was originally chosen to be the first boot…I need it to be someone besides Cartman as I want him to go a little further but then I thought about how boring Kyle gets without Cartman around so I decided to make Kyle kill his chances the same way Ezekiel did mainly because Kyle is kind of a sexist.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, ****Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara,** **Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman**


	3. The Big Sleep

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris began as footage from the previous two episodes started to play. "Twenty-four campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp." Shots were shown of the campers posing for the group photo on the docks, then assembled at the campfire pit, Chris showing them the cabins, and Trixie and Abigail's first verbal altercation. "The campers were faced with their first challenge" the host continued over a shot of the two teams on top of the cliff, "Jumping off a _cliff_ into _shark_ -infested waters!" The full shot of the cliff was shown, followed by footage of the sharks. "And while Arthur, Timmy and Stan decided not to jump and earned themselves the dreaded _chicken hat_ , the combined brains of Kenny and Terra plus Alison's leadership meant it was the _Poisonous Blowfish_ who were headed to elimination." Footage of Kenny, Terra and Alison working on their team's hot tub followed by Arthur, Timmy and Stan donning of the hat. "At the Campfire Ceremony it all came down to two campers:" Chris says over a shot of the Blowfish sitting at the campfire and the bottom two looking nervous. "Eric was a total racist asshole but also stubborn and bossy," footage of Eric yelling at various people and arguing with Stan was played, "while Stan offended his entire team with his sexist comments." Stan offending his teammates was shown. "In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island," the scene of the eliminated camper leaving the island was played, "was Stan, proving that those who tick off their teammates don't go far in reality TV." The camera cut to Chris standing on the docks. "Who will be voted off this week, in the _most_ dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Stan who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The episode proper opened with a shot of Chris approaching the cabins, megaphone in hand. The camera zoomed in for a close-up of the host as he lifted first the megaphone, and then an air horn. He blew the horn into the megaphone with a grin, and the scene cut to the inside of one of the cabins as the loud noise rang in the background. Gilbert woke up abruptly, hitting his head on the bunk above him and cursing in German.

"*Bleep* its *Bleep*ing seven in zhe morning" Gilbert growls pissed off.

* * *

A flash transitioned the scene back to the common area outside the cabins. Most campers had already gotten dressed and assembled there, with a few more visibly on their way. "Morning!" Chris addressed the obviously-tired campers. "Hope you slept well!"

"Hi Chris!" Alison said, a charming smile on her face. "You look _really_ good in those shorts!" she says as Spencer rolls her eyes knowing what her cousin is up too.

"I _know_!" Chris answered, smiling smugly because of the compliment. He then began to walk past the campers. "Okay! I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly _one minute_!"

"WHAT! Oh you think your funny now" Eric says approaching Chris menacingly but Stan and Alfred held him back.

"Calm down fat-ass" Stan says as Eric sends a hate filled glare at Chris.

"Your enjoying this aren't you *Bleep*-er?" Eric asks.

"Maybe" Chris replies shrugging nonchalant with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen filing her nails as she crosses her legs and looks at the camera.

"Okay that guy Eric seriously has no control over his anger…he's already thrown his suitcase out the window and broken a lock on one of the bathroom stalls" she says a wicked smile graces her face letting the audience know that she has an idea, "I could really have some fun turning him against his team and letting him go insane" she says smiling evilly.

 ***static***

Eric is seen having a temper tantrum as he screams and cries.

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay now before we begin the challenge i'm gonna do a little team swapping...for fun…Stan you are now a member of The Poisonous Blowfish" Chris announces.

* * *

 ***static***

Stan is seen standing up as he face-palms with his right hand.

"Great this is just what I need" he says in a very upset mood

 ***static***

* * *

"Okay and joining The Venomous Vipers is….Spencer" Chris announces.

"You have got to be kidding me" Alison mutters.

"*Bleep*" Spencer mutters.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen sitting down with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Great Chris just had to stick Spencer on my team" she says uncrossing her arms and pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes with her right hand, "She knows too much and if i'm going to win I need to shut her up" she says making a fist with her left hand in determination.

 ***static***

Spencer is seen pulling at her hair in frustration with both of her hands.

"The only reason I didn't freak out about Alison being here too is because we were on different teams…" she says letting go of her hair and putting her head in her hands, "This is going to be *Bleep*-ing hell I just know it" she says sighing miserably.

 ***static***

* * *

"Now for today's challenge..." Chris began before Eric cut him off.

"Ey What about breakfast?" he asks annoyed.

"Yeah?" Alfred asks as Natalya rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"And I need to get some more sleep" Bella complains annoyed, "I was having such a nice dream about Edward" she says sighing dreamily.

Chris started to chuckle deeply. "Oh, there'll be _plenty_ of time for breakfast _and_ sleeping..." he began, wiping away a single tear as the contestants gave him questioning looks. " _Right_ after you complete your _twenty_ -kilometer run _around_ the _lake_!" he says smiling.

"Why do I get the feeling that we'll regret doing _either_..." Alison muttered to Kirito and Alice.

"This is bullcrap!" Eric yells.

"Would you just calm down fatass" Stan yelled as Eric glared at Chris.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen filing her nails as she looks at the camera smirking evilly.

" _My_ strategy is to gain the trust of the other campers," she began, her smile growing more sinister with each word, "learn their _weaknesses_ , and pick them off, _one by one_. Some campers will prove _difficult_ , of course, but I am _confident_ in my ability to manipulate others." she says as a sinister chuckle escapes her lips.

 ***static***

Stan is seen pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand as he stands up.

"If fatass doesn't get his shit together…I swear I will make sure he's going home next" he says.

 ***static***

Eric is seen throwing a temper tantrum.

"This is *Bleep*-ing bullcrap...This is just more of those 99 picking on the 1%" he says pissed off.

 ***static***

Kenny is seen with a smile on his face as he sits down.

"Damn that team is doomed…I am so glad we didn't get stuck with Cartman, Trixie or the other psychopaths" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

The campers were lined up, and had taken their starting positions. Nine were on-camera next to the host: Alfred, Natalya, Finn, Merida, Abigail, Francis and Gilbert

"Okay runners!" Chris called. "On your marks! Get set!" The camera focused in on the five closest to the host. "GO!" Alfred, Natalya and Finn took off, Merida following after a moment.

The scene skipped ahead to the middle of the race; the sun was beating hard as the camera panned down to the campers. Alfred, Natalya, Finn, Vlad, Marceline and Merida were running in the lead; walking behind them were Eric, Bella, Kenny, Terra, Timmy and Trixie. Eric then collapsed from exhaustion as he began lapping up water form a puddle.

"What…*pant*…is…*pant*...wrong...*pant*...with...*pant*...me I must have some kind of...*pant*...condition" He says exhausted as he collapses to ground and begins drinking water from a puddle.

"Yeah its called overeating look into it" Trixie says says walking on top of him.

"Shut your mouth you stupid bitch" Eric yells at Trixie.

"And what is you excuse for not running you skinny...whoo too tired for insults" Abigail says leaning against a tree a little ways away from them.

"Oh Trixie your always able to find out whats wrong with people, its one of the reasons I love you" Timmy says smiling dreamily.

"Ugh I am surrounded by losers" Trixie yells as she stomps her right foot as she storms off.

"Wait my love" Timmy says snapping put of his daze and chasing after Trixie. The camera then pans over to the right where Bella, Kenny and Terra walking together.

"I wish Edward was here to carry me like he does back home…I miss him so much" Bella whines.

As they were both running Bella and Kenny tripped. As Kenny was about get up a hand appeared in his face. He looked up and saw Terra holding out her right hand to him.

"Need some help?" she asks him as he grabs her right hand with his left hand allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks Terra" Kenny replies slightly blushing.

"No problem" Terra replies also blushing before becoming determined and making a fist with her left hand, "You better hurry because i'm gonna make it to the finish line before you".

"Oh you are so on" Kenny says as the camaera begins following Merida who was running by when she sees Bella sprawled on the ground moaning in what looks like misery and fake pain.

"Um Bella are ye okay?" Merida asks as she stop running and looks down at Bella in concern. Bella looks up at her and screams in fear startling Merida, "Whoa Bella what's the matter?!" Merida asks startled as Bella looks at her and calms down.

"Oh thank goodness…sorry Merida I thought you were Victoria…you have the same exact hair as her, plus you kind of look like her too, so I got you mixed up" Bella says she she begins chuckling at her own stupidity.

"Um okay…whose Victoria?" Merida asks confused.

"Um…" Bella says trailing off before an idea pops in her head, "She's Edward's ex girlfriend who has been trying to kill me for stealing him away from her" Bella responds as Merida looks at her her weirded out.

"Um Okay…look do ye need some help standing up?" Merida asks holding out her right hand.

"Nah i'm just gonna lay here and think about Edward" Bella says closing her eyes and adjusting her body to get comfortable.

"Oh well suit yourself" Merida says as Finn runs by her.

"Hey Merida race ya to the finish" Finn says.

"Your on" Merida replies running after him ignoring Bella who moans pathetically.

* * *

The scene skipped ahead to the main lodge where Chris is seen waiting for the contestants to return as they all do one by one with Timmy, Trixie, Bella and Eric coming in dead last. The normal team separation seemed to have been temporarily abandoned, as campers were too exhausted to care for the division. The camera cut from a shot of the host to the main door, which was flung open as a heaving Eric arrived. "I...I made it!" he panted, stumbling the last few feet to the nearest table.

"You just cost us the challenge" Abigail yells getting in their faces.

"Shut up ghetto trash" Trixie spats as Abigail stands up and angrily advances towards them as Bella and Eric scared and back away. Marceline and Alfred both grab her arms holding her back.

"Calm down Abigail…" Marceline says.

"Their not worth it dudette" Alfred says. Timmy then jumps between Trixie and Abigail.

"Leave my beautiful goddess Trixie alone!" Timmy exclaims as everyone sends him confused looks.

"Hey Trixie how are you not sweaty?" Bella asks worn out.

"Because unlike you losers I walked" Trixie says as she sits down and begins filing her nails.

"Wait, if _they_ lost the challenge...then that means we _won_!" Merida says as the Vipers began to cheer

"Whoa there," Chris laughed as the camera cut to him shaking his head and hands, "Hold your horses, guys!" He walked into the middle of the room and the shot shifted accordingly. "That wasn't the challenge!"

" _Excuse_ me?" Marceline says immediately. "What do you _mean_ that wasn't the challenge?"

The camera shifted again to the as-yet-unseen wall not included in the usual cafeteria shot. Chris stepped in front of some purple curtains and at his gesture they were drawn back. "Who's _hungry_?" he says as an angelic chorus played in the background; hidden behind the curtain, and expertly back-lit so that it appeared to sparkle and glow, was a turkey buffet.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen with her legs crossed as she places her hands in her lap.

"After several days of eating vile garbage…I almost fainted when I saw that buffet" she says.

 ***static***

Alfred is seen sitting as he begins drooling.

"Did you see how good that food looked" he says regain his composer, "I think I need a moment" he says before crying tears of joy.

 ***static***

Alice is seen with her left leg up on the toilet and her left hand resting on her left knee

"Seriously is he an idiot…why would he give us real food?" she asks crossing her arms and lowering her leg to the floor, "Its obviously a trap" she says.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene skipped ahead, panning across the aftermath of the meal. Only a few scraps of food were left, and the groans that played over the shot implied that the bellies of several campers were full to bursting. The shot zoomed out to show Eric lying around the remains, noticeably bloated. Alison, Spencer, Kirito and Alice look around disgusted since they didn't eat anything. Chris hopped on to the table, megaphone in hand and grin on his face. "Okay campers! Time for part _two_ of your challenge!"

"I thought eating was the challenge" Eric says.

"Vhat more could you vant from us?" Natalya asks.

"It's time for..." Chris announces, "the _Awake-a-Thon_!"

"The _What_ -a-Thon?" Terra asks, still woozy from her meal as her eyes go all derpy. Kenny just chuckles at her adorableness.

"Don't worry!" Chris answered, hopping down to the floor. "This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!" he explains nonchalant.

"So the twenty-kilometer run and the turkey buffet were meant to make it harder for us to _stay awake_?" Alice asks.

"Exactamundo!…so Move! Move! Move!" Chris says into his megaphone, the point-of-view shifting to show all the campers as they reluctantly headed for the door.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone's asleep?" Arthur asks Alice as the others filed past them.

"An hour give or take." Alice tells him before a bloated Eric walks by groaning and clutching his stomach, "Maybe less."

* * *

The sun was shown rising high into the sky as the scene transitioned to later in the challenge; it was accompanied by a timer at the top of the screen which implied twelve hours had passed. This was, of course, despite the fact that the sun would have set if half a day had really passed since the buffet had ended.

The shot panned down to show the campers gathered at the campfire pit, separated by team thanks to some added seating. "We are now twelve hours in," Chris' voice-over lied softly, "with all twenty-three campers _still_ wide awake." The camera panned over the Venomous Vipers; all members were shown, and all of them had large bags under their eyes. Francis sighed, and stood up. He stretched his arms and upper body, earning quite a few adoring glances from some of the other girls and began walking around the clearing. He paused to stretch again near the other team. "I apologize for zhe distraction," he told them, "But I am feeling restless. All of zhis sleep deprivation is making me anxious" He locked eyes with Marceline. "Certainly, some of you feel zhe same?" He winked, she flipped him to his surprise.

* * *

 ***static***

Alice is seen look exhausted as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Combined with the early wake-up call and the twenty km run this stupid Awake-a-thon was the defiantly the hardest thing i've ever done" she says.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cut back to the challenge, focusing on Alfred sitting next to a tired-looking Natalya.

"Hey, how ya doing dudette?" he asks turning to his left to face her.

"Fine" she says yawning.

"Don't give up…you can do it…I know your a strong girl…you can win this" he says as she turns to him, slight shock gracing her face.

"You really believe in me?" she asks slightly dumbfounded.

"Of course I do" he says making her smile, "After all what kind of hero would I be if I didn't believe in my sidekick". he says making pulling her into a hug and making her slightly blush.

* * *

 ***static***

Natalya is seen nervously playing with a strand of her hair on her right side with both of her hands as she sits down.

"He is just sooo sweet and kind and handsome and that smile-" she says before realizing what she is saying.

 ***static***

Natalya is seen trying to the tape out of the camera.

"I VANT THAT TAPE, GIVE ME THE TAPE!" she screams angrily before calming down a little, "Ugh how do you open this thing?".

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a smile on his face as he calmly sits down.

"Natalya is by far the most amazing girl i've ever met…she's strong, smart, beautiful and makes me laugh…how can I not like her…I just wish I knew if she felt the same way about me" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 ***static***

* * *

Bella is seen standing upside down on her head as Harleen and Timmy walk over curious.

"Bella what are you doing?" Harleen asks.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head so I can stay awake" she says as Harleen smiles.

"Oh cool let me try" she says joining her as Timmy dos so as well. Trixie seeing this smiles evilly at them when no one's looking.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with an evil smile on her face as she files her nails.

"In a competition like this you need to be able to surround yourself with people you can trust" she says smirking before chuckling, "Or brainless followers…So i'm gonna need to keep a couple of my so-called 'teammates' loyalty." She say rolling her eyes in annoyance, "But who can I find that is either dumb or naive enough to do whatever I say" she says smirking evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

"Bella, Harleen can I talk to you for a minute?" Trixie asks as she stands up and walks towards the woods. Bella and Harleen stop trying to stand on their heads and quickly follow.

"What is it Trixie?" Harleen asks curious.

"Well I've come up with a way to get me and two other people to the end of the game, and I picked the two of _you_ to take with me" Trixie says.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Wow!" Bella says shocked.

"This is so exciting" Harleen replies not believing a word Trixie says.

* * *

 ***static***

Bella is seen with a look of shock on her face as she hugs herself happily.

"Wow Trixie is taking me to the final three" she says happily, "And she's so pretty…she's like a nicer version of Edward's sister Rosalie that wants to hang out with me" she says before looking thoughtful, "I wonder what will happen at the final three" she says confused as she scratches the top of her head.

 ***static***

Harleen is seen looking slightly suspicious.

"Now I may act stupid but I am far from it" she says as a smirk graces her face, "I got accepted into Harvard a year early so I get to graduate after my junior year of high school" she replies, "I trust Trixie as far as Eric can throw her and thats not far at all however i'm all for teaming up with her as she will keep the target off of my back" she replies crossing her arms in determination.

 ***static***

* * *

"Yes now i'm placing my trust in you two and trust is a two-way street" Trixie says, "So I'm trusting you two not to blab to the _others_. Do that and follow my _orders_ , and I _guarantee_ we'll make it to the Final Three. _Got it_?" Trixie asks them.

"Yep" Bella replies.

"Totally" Harleen agrees.

"Good follow me back to our seats" Trixie says walking back to her seat with Bella and Harleen following her. Alison who is watching all this unfold turns to her right where she finds Alice, Kirito, Merida and Spencer all trying to stay awake.

"Alice, Kirirto, Merida, Spencer I have a proposition for you" Alison says.

"And what would that be" Spencer asks suspiciously.

"I would like to propose that we form an alliance" Alison replies.

* * *

 ***static***

Spencer is seen looking suspicious.

"I don't buy it…she's up to something and i'm gonna find out what" she says before realizing whats going on as her eyes widen, "An alliance with Alison…kill me now" she says.

 ***static***

* * *

"I don't really do alliances…they don't usually end well" Kirito replies, "Plus the people that tend to rope me into em always end up sucking donkey ass" he stoats nonchalant.

"Please Kirito this isn't Sword Art Online" Alison replies rolling her eyes, "If something goes wrong everyone still lives" Alison says noticing the shock on Kirito's face.

"H-How did you know about Sword Art Online" Kirito says.

"Your not the only here who has played that horrid game" Alison replies shivering.

"That game was pure hell…I terrified my parents…I swear my father literally danced for joy the day I woke up" Merida says shocking Kirito even further that she played the game as well.

"Thats not possible its was only released in Japan" Kirito says.

"Some people only bought the game so they could sell it online thats how people in other countries gained copy's" Alison explains.

"So thats where I know you from, you became quite the legend" Alice says.

"Of course I did I am amazing" Kirito replies.

"So…" Alison asks trailing off

"All right i'm in we survivor's gotta stick together" Kirito says.

"Count me in" Merida says.

"Me too" Alice states.

"I have a problem" Spencer says as Alison grabs her and drags her away from Alice, Kirito and Merida a little.

"We'll be right back guys" Alison says as she stops dragging Spencer now that they are out of earshot.

"What are you planning?" Spencer asks suspicious.

"I want to win Spencer and to do that I need allies" Alison replies.

"Cut the bullshit Alison…tell me what your up to right now! or you can forget about me joining your alliance which I wasn't planning on doing anyways" Spencer demands.

"Oh you'll join Spencer because if you don't I will tell everyone on national television all about the London Incident" Alison threatens Spencer who's gaps in return.

"You wouldn't?" Spencer asks shocked.

"Try me" Alison threatens again.

"Fine" Spencer says shaking Alison's hand.

"You made a wise decision Spencer…now come on we have a challenge to finish" Alison says walking back to the others as Spencer sighs depressed.

"Kill me now" she moans.

* * *

The scene skipped ahead to night, the on-screen timer erroneously marking it as twenty-four hours since the start of the challenge. The camera zoomed in from a view of the entire island and showed a few shots from around the campfire. Natalya was sleeping and leaning on Alfred nearby who is barely holding on; Kenny had dozed off as well. A shot of the rest of the Blowfish revealed that nine were still hanging on, and the scoreboard reflected that; a pan over to the Vipers showed them in a similar position, if technically behind.

The only camper who didn't seem to be having trouble was Harleen, who if anything looked more alert than ever. She kept darting and rolling around the clearing, disappearing behind one camper only to reappear somewhere else on-camera. She stopped to laugh at her own crazy antics before the camera stopped following her.

"Congratulations, campers!" Chris announced, the camera switching to his close-up. "You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark! Time to take things _up_ a notch!" The shot zoomed out to reveal the host standing next to a large object covered in a sheet, as well as the Chef. The giant man was dressed in, of all things, a light pink sheep costume, and carried a small harp.

"Fairy tales!" the host says, pulling back the sheet to reveal a pile of books.

"How old do you think we are, _four_?" Marceline remarked bitterly.

"Oh come on dragă fairytales can be quite entertaining" Vlad says with a happy smile on his face, his fang sticking out making Marceline blush at how cute he is.

"U-Um I guess your right" she says making him smile even bigger.

Chris cleared his throat, and the camera switched back to him as Chef began to strum. "Once...upon a time..." Chris began slowly and softly. "There was...inside this boring kingdom..." Chef was shown scowling at an off-screen snickerer, and Alison was shown yawning. "...a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy, village...filled with, very boring children..." Gilbert was shown trying not to fall asleep, as was Alfred who still had Natalya leaning against him.

As the hero wannabe began to close his eyes, the scene rippled to a shot of a harp standing alone on a starlit forest trail. Chris' voice faded and was replaced by dream-like background music as sheep started to enter from stage left. One by one the small pink animals jumped over the harp, but the fifth to jump was in fact the costumed Chef. At the height of the man's jump the sound of a fart was played, and the scene abruptly cut to Eric who also fell asleep. The sound of his own gas had jolted him back awake, and he looked around nervously his eyes shifting from left to right.

The next shot was that of Trixie, Harleen and Bella sitting together as the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' began to play. The camera panned up to show Chef, now in a ballerina's tutu, jumping across the full moon. He left a trail of glitter as he went, and after landing and dancing off stage right the effects of his performance were shown. First was Arthur, Alice and Kirito of the Vipers, getting showered in glitter and immediately yawning. Chef's dance continued, with the Blowfish Alfred, Natalya and Abigail were hit next; they yawned just as their opponents had.

Stan was shown tying himself to a tree, but he too was hit by Chef's fairy dust and began to yawn. He quickly fell asleep, and his weight caused the pine's he roped himself to fall over. As a squirrel looked upon his sleeping frame, a bell sounded and the scoreboard updated – nine for the Blowfish, nine for the Vipers.

" _Tim-ber_!" Alice says monotone, stifling another yawn.

The footage skipped ahead to the increasingly-inaccurate timer's forty-hour mark. The shot was taken from behind the campers so that most of them could only be made out by their silhouettes; most distinctive were Terra and Kenny who are laying down by the fire and stargazing.

"So where is the big dipper again?" Terra asks

"Right there…see that star there, you just follow it downward" Kenny explains showing her how to trace the big dipper

"Cool" Terra replies smiling.

* * *

The point-of-view changed back to in front of the campers, and the Blowfish were shown to only have four campers left standing – Trixie, Bella and Harleen with their team's main group, with Alfred who still had Natalya sleeping on his shoulder revealed as the camera panned left. On the Vipers side, the non-sleeping campers included Alison, Spencer, Arthur, Alice, Kirito and Merida. Vlad and Marceline are seen listening to her i-pod with one of her headphones in each of their ears but its not doing much to keep them awake as they yawn big. Francis then comes and disturbs the couple as the he sits down next to Marceline.

"'ow are you doing zhis fine evening" he asks her.

"Drop dead I am so not in the mood for your bullshit right now" she snarls.

"I was just giving you a compliment my precious wild flower" Francis says.

"You know what *Bleep* you" she spats as Francis leans in to kiss her so she kicks him in the balls hard.

"Ow…" Francis cries holding onto his balls. Vlad witnessing this then punches Francis in a unusual jealous rage.

"Stay away from my friend Francis…understand me" Vlad yells at him. Alice who noticed their fight walks over and grabs Francis and drags him over by her and Arthur by the ear.

"Sit and shut up" she says as Francis cowers under her glare.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen with a pissed off look on her face as she crosses her arms furiously.

"Ugh I hate that disgusting asshole…he makes me sick" she spats kicking the wall to her right real hard with her right foot.

 ***static***

Francis is seen looking annoyed.

"Yep its clear zhat Marceline is just psychotic and you know what I don't date psychos which is why you never see me hitting on Alice" he says as realizes what he just said and begins looking terrified as he grips the toilet seat infer with both hands, "She won't see this right…RIGHT?!"

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with an an extremely pissed off look on her face as she crosses her arms.

"Ugh I hate everyone on this stupid show…there all completely useless and act like children…F.Y.I I hate children…why do you think I don't babysit" she says.

 ***static***

Vlad is seen with a look of determination on his face.

"Every single time I find a girl I like someone just has to go and try to take her away from me…i've really grown to like Marceline in the time we've spent together and i'll be damned if I let anyone take her away from me" he says as he makes a fist in determination with his left hand.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera panned up to the night sky. The timer sped up alongside a time-lapse of the sky; it finally rested on eighty-five hours as the sun rose for a second time. A few clips of the campers waking up were shown; first was Gilbert cackling as he scribbled on Timmy's forehead with a marker, then Arthur waking up in Francis' arms as they immediately push away from each other before they begin screaming at one another which results in the tackling each other and trying to strange one another, Kenny and Terra also wake up in each others arms but they immediately push away from each other blushing like mad and lastly was a close-up of Harleen curled up like a cat on top of Finn's stomach – both looked alarmed at how they'd been sleeping. Harleen then pushed him away from her roughly with a scowl o her face.

"I'm taken" she yells at him. The scene flashed again, focusing on the remaining trio of Blowfish – Alfred hunched over, Trixie filing her nails, Stan leaning on his right fist with his chin. "Oh man, I don't know how much longer I can go on" he says yawning as the camera focused on him.

"What is the _matter_ with you people?" Chris says, coffee in hand and looking good. He took a sip. "Come _on_ , fall _asleep_ already!"

"I don't suppose you'd like to share?" Kenny asks, eying the host's steaming drink.

Chris just raised an eyebrow and continued. "Alright. You six stay with me," the shot zoomed out to show the last six standing – Alice, Vlad, Marceline, Alfred, Trixie and Stan – approaching the host, "the rest of you get a shower for _heaven's sake_! You _stink_!" he says as a shot of Kenny, Natalya, and Terra was shown next. Chris took another sip of coffee, and the music turned ominous. "I didn't want it to _come_ to this," he says, the camera slowly zooming in on his face. "I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said 'Chef? I don't want it to come to this!' But _darn_ it, these campers are _tough_! And so, I've come up with the most _boring_ , _sleep-inducing_ activity, I can _find_."

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen looking annoyed as she blows her hair out of her face.

"How much worse can it get…you know what bring it on!" she says crossing her arms in determination, "I mean, how _hard_ can it _be_?"

 ***static***

* * *

The footage cut back to a smiling Chris, the camera rapidly zooming out to show him holding a large hardcover book. "The _History_ of _Canada_ ," he announced in a dull tone, "A _Pop-up_ Book, Chapter One." He opened the book, and an image of a beaver and a few birch logs popped out. "The Beaver. National symbol, and a 'dam' fine hat." He made air quotes around his pun as the last six campers, now sitting in a single row of stumps, groaned.

The scene cut to another part of the campgrounds, and panned over to show a group of beavers tail-slapping a group of logs they cut down. The camera then cut back to the final six as they sat around the campfire. Marceline who was still listening to her i-pod gets up to use the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she says.

"I hope you don't mind some company" Chris says pointing towards the cameraman.

"Yeah I do mind…i'm a girl asshole" Marceline says pissed off. Chris then calls over a female intern who follows Marceline towards the bathroom. On the way she drops her i-pod. Trixie sees this and smiles evilly before getting up and walking over and picking it up planning on stealing it and sending Marceline on a rampage. A taller dark shadow appears then behind her causing her to turn around and come face to face with a very suspicious Vlad who for the first time actually appears scary and Trixie notices that with his red eyes and the small fang he resembles a vampire making her shudder.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks intimidatingly.

"Nothing" she replies hiding Marceline's i-pod behind her back.

"That looks an awful lot like Marceline's i-pod does it not?" he asks.

"Its mine" she says nervously.

"I watched you pick it up after she dropped it" he says.

"I'm going to give it back to her…promise" she replies smiling.

"Then why did you lie and say its yours?" he asks again.

"Uhh…" she says as he grabs the i-pod from her hands.

"I'll be taking this…you stay away from other people's things" he says sternly making her feel unsettled.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen hugging herself as she shivers like a leaf.

"Oh god…he is *Bleep*-ing terrifying…I can't believe they allow freaks like him on the show" she says shaking, "He better stay away from me".

 ***static***

Vlad is seen looking annoyed as he crosses his legs

"Trixie is a deceitful evil little bitch…I will not let her cheat her way to the top or steal from others…especially Marceline" he says blushing as he realizes what he just says, "Because she is my friend…nothing more" he says as a smile graces his face, "i've taken acting classes since I was a kid and one of my favor things that i've learned is intimidation" he says his smile becoming a smirk, "It really helps my pranks" he says chuckling.

 ***static***

* * *

Marceline then returns from the bathroom and takes her seat beside Vlad. He then hands her her i-pod.

"Here you dropped this" he says smiling.

"Thanks" she replies smiling back and blushing a little.

The timer had reached eighty-seven hours and Chris was still droning on. "...which of _course_ , was the precursor for the _discussions_ ," Marceline, Trixie and Alfred were shown to have fallen asleep, "leading to the _War_ of _1812_."

The scoreboard updated to show 2-1 in favor of the Venomous Vipers as the focus shifted to those two campers. Alice raised her eyebrows as Vlad finally toppled forward. "Ugh this challenge is endless." she told the camera as she went back to reading her book. It became a stare-down between Alice and Stan. After another five hours someone falls…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…and Stan falls meaning Alice wins for The Venomous Vipers" Chris announces. The Blowfish scoreboard flashed and dinged, signaling the end of the challenge. Back at the cabins Eric is seen laying down as Alison approaches him.

"Hey Eric…I just wanted to say that I think you are the greatest person on your team and they are so lucky to have you as their leader…without you they would be completely lost" she says smiling.

"Your right…I am the greatest on mah team and they need to learn to Respect! Mah! Authoritah!" Eric says.

"Of course…and if anyone even thinks about trying to vote you out…there just jealous since they want to be team leader when its rightfully your position…don't let those 99 gang up on you" she says.

"Your right…that black bitch and Stan are trying to take my leadership away…well not if I have anything to say about it" Eric says angrily as he walks away.

"Perfect" Alison says smiling evilly.

* * *

Footage then cut over to the front of the Poisonous Blowfish's cabin a little later in the day, where most of the team had gathered. "Man, I can't believe we lost." Finn lamented.

"That challenge sucked worse then the time I couldn't get the deluxe blu-ray box-set of Soul Eater season three" Harleen says as everyone looks at her, "What?"

* * *

 ***static***

Harleen is seen with and annoyed look on her face.

"So what…i'm a big fan of anime…sue me" she says crossing her arms and pouting in annoyance.

 ***static***

* * *

"I can't believe you morons screwed everything up" Trixie spats from inside the cabin.

"Oh shut up!" Abigail says pissed.

"I agree with bitchface…you all cost us the challenge" Eric spats

"You fell asleep too fatass" Stan points out as Eric glares at him

"I hate you all…you 99 are ganging up on me again…I will not tolerate this stupid bullshit…you better all learn to RESPECT! MAH! AUTHORITAH!" Eric screams.

"I don't know what your problem is dude, is there a real reason to be this much of an asshole?" Alfred asked.

"Because Ky-Ahl and his evil, greedy people are the root of all evil and are sucking the life out of are planet" Eric says.

"I think your just an angry little ball of fat who is bitter against the world and wants everyone else to be as miserable as he is..am I right?" Harleen asks.

"AHHHHHHHH *BLEEP* YOU ALL!" Eric screams running off.

"Nice one" Stan says high-fiving Harleen.

"He's really easy to set off" she replies.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!" Trixie yells throwing Bella's luggage through the window smashing it sending glass everywhere which everyone ducks out of the way to avoid.

"Why is it always me" Bella says sadly as Harleen pulls her into a hug glaring into the cabin at Trixie.

"One of them has to go" Abigail says.

"I know who has my vote" Marceline says filing her nails.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen glaring at the camera as she sits down and crosses her legs.

"Everyone on this team drives me up the wall…I want off this team now…I might even vote myself off just to get away form this train-wreck you call a team" she says crossing her arms before her scowl softens, "Vlad however is the only exception" she says as a soft smile graces her face, "I actually really enjoy being around him" she replies slightly blushing, "Who knows we could probably become pretty good friends" she says her smile growing wider as she begins subconsciously twirling a piece of her hair on the right side of her head with her right hand.

 ***static***

Eric is seen screaming and jumping up and down

"I HATE THIS *BLEEP*-ING SHOW!" he screams.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene skipped ahead to nighttime, and the elimination ceremony. Chris was shown walking towards the Poisonous Blowfish's with a plate of marshmallows, the camera zooming in to Eric and Trixie sitting on the end.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris says holding the plate in both hands. "There are only _ten_ marshmallows on this plate." The camera got a close-up of the marshmallows before switching back to the host. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow." The scene panned over the eleven teens, most still visibly tired. "The camper who does _not_ receive a marshmallow, must _immediately_ return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave." The camera zoomed out to show the whole group. "And you can never come back, _ever_."

"The first marshmallow goes to Alfred!" Chris says, the hero wannabe getting a close-up before his hand was shown picking a marshmallow off the plate. "Marceline!" the rocker girl stood up and went to grab her treat as well. "Timmy!" Chris continued as the loser was shown wiping the sweat off his brow. "Harleen!" the host shot a grin at the young woman as she donned a smirk of her own. "Bella!" the depressed mary-sue gave the host a hug which creeped him out as she retrieved her treat. "Stan!" the emo narcissist was shown walking off-screen, returning quickly and tossing his marshmallow into his mouth. "Natalya!" Chris looked up to see the girl already reaching for her prize. "Vlad!" the prankster smiled when his name was called, and walked forward and giving the host a smile before snatching his marshmallow. "Abigail!" she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up and got her marshmallow.

"Campers, this _is_ the final marshmallow of the evening!" Chris announced, pointing at the sole remaining bit of white on the plate.

"What?!" Trixie gasped as she filed her nails. She looked over at Eric, who glared at everyone else…especially Stan and Abigail.

Shots began to alternate between the two nervous campers, the smiling host, and the final marshmallow as the music began to build.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Trixie!" the host finally announced, raising his hand to the queen bee.

Trixie grabbed her marshmallow and glared at her teammates. " _You are all lucky, very, very lucky_!""

"WHAT…THIS IS *BLEEP-ING BULLCRAP!" Eric shouted.

"Eric…The Dock of Shame _awaits_!" Chris says

"You know what screw you guys ah'm going home!" Eric yells as he walks up to Chris and kicks him hard in the shin before walking down the Dock of Shame and boarding the Boat of Losers. As the boat began to speed off, the camera zoomed in on Eric as he sulked. He noticed the camera, and lit up.

"Oh wait, you're _filming_ this?" he asks, excitedly before smiling evilly for the camera. "They made a big mistake voting me off. But don't worry, this won't be the last you've seen of _me_!" he says evilly, as he winked at the camera.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen glaring at the camera as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"I can't believe they still voted for me…" she says glaring at the camera, "They have just made a huge mistake" she says threateningly.

 ***static***

Alison is seen smirking evilly as she files her nails.

"It was between Eric and Trixie as to who was leaving…so I let Eric in that the 99% or whatever that bullshit he goes on an on about are targeting him and boom he goes on a psychotic rant which sets off Trixie sending her on a rampage getting one of them eliminated…I am so running this game which is why one by one they will all fall" she says laughing evilly

 ***static***

(Fade to Credits)

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Alice, Alison, Arthur, Elsa, Finn, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Spencer and Terra.

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Abigail, Bella, Harleen, Marceline, Natalya, Stan, Timmy, Trixie and Vlad.

 **Eliminated:** Kyle and Eric

* * *

 **Reason for elimination:** Since Marie (from Skullgirls) who is no longer apart of this cast as I replaced her with Trixie originally was slated to leave this episode as I no longer had plot for as she was the original love interest for Kenny but with Terra's inclusion I threw that plot out the window. Marceline was also scheduled to be leaving this episode via Marie's rampage however due to Vlad's inclusion that plot was also thrown out the window. Cartman was my very first choice to eliminate this episode but then I wanted him to stick around just a little bit longer however after looking at this again I decided that unfortunately it and to be him this episode…don't worry Cartman fans this isn't the last you will see of him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Stan Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, ****Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara,** **Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman**


	4. DodgeBRAWL!

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris opened as scenes from the previous episode were shown, beginning with a pan downwards from the sun to the campers running. "The Venomous Vipers kicked butt in the Awake-a-Thon when Stan lost to Alice," the emo narcissist was shown falling asleep, "and the Poisonous Blowfish's suffered another loss of the game." A clip of the Vipers's cheering was shown

"Trixie started the first Total Drama alliance by convincing Harleen and Bella to join forces with her which prompted Alison to make her own alliance convincing Kirito, Alice, Merida and Spencer to join forces with her, weelllll more like she convinced Kirito, Alice and Merida and forced Spencer by blackmailing her" the host continued over footage of the two groups of campers talking to each other, "All the while, Francis tried to flirt with Marceline." The flirt is shown flirting with her but she kicked him in the balls, "yeah it didn't work out so good"

"And despite his efforts to defend himself," Eric was shown yelling at his team after the challenge, "in the end, Eric's bad attitude and overall uselessness in challenges got him kicked off." Footage of the fat boy being eliminated and screaming at his team. "He became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers." The recap finished by showing Eric being driven off on the boat, winking at the camera and smiling evilly, "We also come to find out that it was Alison who tipped Eric off about his elimination and sent him on a rampage." A clip is showed of Alison talking to Eric behind the cabins, "Whose plans will be discovered first?" Chris said as the camera cut to him walking up the dock. "Will both Alice and Stan be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic Campfire ceremony yet, on, Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Stan who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The episode opened with an exterior shot of the cafeteria where all twenty-four teenagers are eating breakfast; aside from Vlad and Harleen everyone seemed exhausted. The camera focused on Trixie, Bella, and Harleen, who sat together on the far end of the Blowfish table. "Let's go over the rules one more time," the uber-bitch commanded in a whisper. "First rule: I'm in charge, so I make the rules. Second rule...?" she trailed off. Bella and Harleen thought for a moment before the young woman responded. "As I said before I can borrow your stuff whenever I want but my stuff is strictly off limits?"

"And third: break the rules, and you're out of the alliance. Any questions?" Bella and Harleen shook their heads, "Good" Trixie finished.

"Hey there campers!" Chris said with his usual cheer as he entered the shot of both teams. "Good to see you've all rested up!" The camera focused on the still-exhausted visage of most of the campers, and the wide awake Vlad and Harleen."Well, most of you anyway. But I hope the rest of you are prepared to bring it, because your next challenge is in ten minutes!"

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to a distance shot of the campers, Chris, and Chef Hatchet inside a large glass box on the beach. Inside the box was a simple playing field – two adjacent rectangles marked by red tape – tiered seating, and the team banners with the Vipers on the left and Blowfish on the right. Trixie was the last person to enter.

"Ugh how are you not tired?" she spats at Vlad.

"I get insomnia allot" Vlad replies.

"Well lucky you." Trixie sneered as she began filing her nails.

A whistle blew, and the camera panned over to reveal the source: Chef Hatchet in a referee's uniform. He walked across the court and past the campers, silently shaking his head and giving them looks of disgust. He finally stopped next to Chris and a pile of red balls.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball," the host explained, holding up one of the balls for the campers to see. "The first rule of dodgeball is: if you get hit with the ball," he spun the ball in his hands and shot it at Bella, "you're out."

"Oww..." Bella moaned as the ball slammed into her stomach. To the laughs of everyone else as she keeled over, the ball falling to the ground.

"Now as I was saying, if you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court…Let's see now..." he muttered, looking over the campers as he readied a one-handed throw. "Alfred! Try to hit me!"

"Um..o-okay!" Alfred says, catching the ball as Chris was handed a replacement.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball, but," the host explained, purposely dropping the ball in his hands, "if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

The camera cut over to Trixie, who moved her devious smile from her fallen "friend" to the host. "So, remind us again what we're supposed to do when the ball comes flying at us?" she asks eagerly.

Alfred's throw was finally shown, and Chris managed to swiftly deflect it with a third ball. "You dodge!" The camera followed the speeding ball back to the girls; Trixie quickly put her "friend" in its path. It hit her in the chest this time.

"Oooh," Chris winced, "you were supposed to dodge!"

"Ow" Bella moaned in pain again.

"Hey leave the poor idiot alone!" Kirito yells, "She has enough to deal with being fate's bitch she doesn't need to be yours as well" he says annoyed.

"Oh my god stop it with your stupid ching-chang talk speak english" Trixie yells at him.

"He is speaking english Trixie and why the hell are you attacking Kirito for being Asian when ye are as well" Merida states.

"Why don't you shut up and go have a beer like your people do and besides my mother is white and I am pure blooded American…so don't backtalk me you leprechaun wannabe" Trixie spats.

"I'm Scottish not Irish" Merida responds offended.

"Same thing bitch" Trixie spats back.

"No there not, you need to shut the *Bleep* up before I smash your racist face in" Abigail threatens.

"Yeah I don't really wanna discuss double-dutch right now Abby so why don't you go talk about it with someone else" Trixie says.

"Thats it i'm gonna kill her!" Abigail yells lunging at Trixie only to have Finn and Stan hold her back.

"She's not worth it Abigail, she's a horrible person who probably is completely miserable with herself which is why she feels the need to take it out on those around her" Finn says calming Abigail down.

"Oh keep your abnormally large nose out of other people's business" Trixie says.

"My nose isn't abnormally large" Finn says softly on the verge of tears.

"Vhat is your problem?" Gilbert asks appalled with Trixie's actions.

"You better watch out big nose or else the albino freak may strangle you with your intestines in your sleep" Trixie spats.

"What is wrong with you?" Marceline asks getting annoyed with Trixie.

"Yes, if you have nothing nice to say then maybe you shouldn't say anything at all" Vlad says.

"Bite me Dracula" Trixie spats at him offending him as he glares at her.

"Whoa apologize to him right now!" Marceline yells infuriated slightly scaring Trixie.

"Fine i'm sorry" Trixie says, "To you only" she says smirking as everyone glares at her.

"Okay as much as this drama is great we have a show to do" Chris says interrupting them.

* * *

 ***static***

Stan is seen with his arms crossed and a look of disgust clearly written on his face.

"I can't believe i'm saying this since I hang out with Cartman on a daily basis but Trixie is by far the worst human being in the face of the earth…she so needs to get voted off then finally maybe we can start winning challenges" he says upset.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with an annoyed look on her face as she pulls out her nail file and crosses her legs

"God this show is full of such pansies" she sneers annoyed, "I mean learn to take a mother*bleep*ing joke once in a while" she says, "Well I guess we can't all be as smart and funny and beautiful and talented as me" she says flipping her hair over her right shoulder.

 ***static***

Finn is seen holding up a silver hand mirror.

"My nose isn't abnormally large…right?" he asks suddenly with no self-esteem.

 ***static***

Kirito is seen with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Remember how I said the human race was a complete write off of a species well spend the day with Trixie Tang and prove me wrong I dare you" he says as he smiles lightly, "Go on i'll wait right here for you" he says as he stands up, opens the confessional door and walks out.

 ***static***

* * *

"You have one minute until game time!" Chris continued, camera back on him and Chef for a moment before panning over to the campers. "Venomous Vipers's will have to pick seven people to sit out at the start and Poisonous Blowfish will have to pick six."

* * *

The scene flashed to Alfred in a huddle with the rest of the Poisonous Blowfish "Alright team, we gotta put our strongest people forward, since i'm the hero I volunteer myself to go out there?"

"I've got your back, bro!" Timmy answered, putting his hand on the hero wannabe's shoulder.

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Bella raised her hand excitedly.

The music picked up, and the shot switched to Chef Hatchet overseeing the court. Both teams had put forth their first players: Alfred, Timmy, and Bella were joined by Vlad and Natalya for the Blowfish, while the Vipers had put forward Finn, Alison, Kirito, Merida and Alice. There were five balls in the center, and the rest of the campers had already taken seats in the background.

"Both teams ready!" Chris announced over more shots of the two teams shooting looks across the court. "Best of five games wins! Now," the camera cut to his close-up before zooming out to show the full court, "let's dooooodge some ball!"

Chef blew his whistle, and the benched campers cheered. The first match had begun. Both teams raced towards the balls, Alfred, Timmy and Natalya each grabbed a ball, so did Kirito and Merida.

"Your going down" Timmy says as he hurls his ball at Merida hard who holds up her ball deflecting it hitting Bella hard in the face.

"Ow…why do these red rubber nightmares keep hitting me?" Bella asks as Alice throws her ball hitting Stan in the stomach.

* * *

 ***static***

Elsa is seen glaring at the camera as she throws her arms up in disgust.

"What is with everyone attacking that poor girl…I hate bullying…its really starting to piss me off" she says before crossing her arms.

 ***static***

* * *

Finn then threw a ball towards Natalya however Alfred jumped in the way and got hit instead.

"Alfred you saved me?" Natalya asked shocked.

"Of course I did…I wouldn't let my sidekick get hit" Alfred replies making her blush slightly.

* * *

 ***static***

Natalya is seen with a massive blush on her face as she sits down and places her hands nervously in her lap.

"H-He s-saved me…I-I think i'm in love" she says swooning as she places her right hand to her forehead, "I've never had a boy that i've cared about before before….my sisters have all the luck, Anya's the model of the family and Katyusha has giant boobs. I do get allot of admirers though, but they usually end up in the E.R., There vas this boy named Toris, he was an exchange student from Lithuania and he asked me out on a date once…he was blushing and stuttering so bad so I broke both of his hands" she says shrugging nonchalant as if that is a normal response before a twisted smile graces her face, "But now that Alfred has saved me I know he is the one" she says sighing readily before an angry scowl graces her face, "AND I VILL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!" she says stabbing her knife into the confessional's left wall again.

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a massive blush on his face as he sits down.

"I never believed in true love or all that romance crap…its for pussies…thought it was just some bullshit people made up for fairytales and junk…but man I was so wrong" he says rubbing the back of his neck, "I t-think i'm falling in love with my best friend/sidekick" he says smiling.

 ***static***

* * *

Alison then throws a ball hitting Natalya in the face knocking her into the glass wall.

"Natalya" Alfred screams running towards her and helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am" she replies, "Ow my nose" she says as Alfred gives Alison a uncharacteristically murderous glare. If looks could kill she would be dead.

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Alison replies, "I didn't mean to hit you in the face" Alison says pretending to be concerned.

"Vatch your back" Natalya threatens as Alfred helps her to the bench. Alison smirks evilly at this as she was lying to which no one but Spencer catches. Spencer glares angrily at Alison to which Alison just rolls her eyes in annoyance. Merida smirks at Vlad.

"There is no way ye can win so why not make it easier on yourself and give up" she says.

"Yeah right…i''m going to wi-" he says as he gets hit in the stomach falling down to get the ground as Chef blows his whistle.

"And the Venomous Vipers's win the first round…the score is 1-0…send in your next five players" Chris says. The Poisonous Blowfish are seen deciding who to send out next.

"I'll go again" Alfred says

"Me too…I want vengeance" Timmy says.

"I'll go" Elsa says.

"Me too" Abigail says.

"Not me" Trixie says filing her nails.

"And why not?" Abigail asks.

"Because I don't want to break a nail…look how perfect they are…I am not risking ruining these" Trixie replies like its the most obvious reason.

"Of course that makes total sense, I vote Trixie stays off the court so her beautiful nails don't get destroyed" Timmy says lovestruck as usual as everyone else goes him weird looks wondering just what he sees in a evil bitch like Trixie.

* * *

 ***static***

Abigail is seen seething in rage as she balls both of her hands into fists.

"Ooh I hate that stuck up, prissy little…-" she says before the screen pauses and Chris appears in front if it with a remote.

"Wow! that girl has a mouth on her…as much as we would love to play Abigail's confessional there was just way too much explicitness that we couldn't censor so were just gonna skip over it" he says fast-forwarding through her confessional to the very end as Abigail's voice can only be hard as unintelligible chipmunk squeaking. He then presses play, "-scum sucking bitch" she finishes crossing her arms in annoyance.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen filing her nails.

"Ugh that ghetto trash cow is going home…tonight" Trixie says pissed.

 ***static***

* * *

"We need a fifth player out there…your doing it" Abigail says getting in Trixie face. Trixie then smacks her across the face.

"THATS IT!" Abigail screams as she tackles Trixie and begins pounding her in the face as Trixie screams in pain. Timmy immediately rushes over to try and pull Abigail off of Trixie.

"Leave my future wife alone!" he cries. Vlad is seen watching the fight further down the bench.

"Well it looks like were going to lose again" he says.

"Yep especially with a team full of complete psychopaths" Marceline replies as Vlad looks at her as she sends him a smile, "Well not everyone is a psychopath" she says as he smiles at her.

* * *

 ***static***

Vlad is seen slightly blushing as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't know what it is about Marceline but everytime i'm near her my heart skips a beat and I get really nervous" he says deep in thought before realizing what's going on, "Is it possible that i'm falling in love with her, that has to be it" he says smiling and staring off in a dreamlike state before snapping back to reality and frowning, "Oh who am I kidding a cool girl like her would never date a freak like me…i'm doomed to die alone" he says tearing up.

 ***static***

Marceline is seen also slightly blushing as she hugs herself.

"Oh god its happening again, i'm falling in love" she says before frowning, "I'm Bisexual and i've dated both sexes and both of my last relationships ended in disaster" she says upset before a slight smile graces her face, "But Vlad is different, he's kind, sweet, funny and he loves pulling pranks just as much as I do so maybe this time it could work" she says before frowning again, "Oh who am I kidding…he'll never want an disaster like me when there are so many more perfect girls out there…i'm doomed to die alone" she says tearing up.

 ***static***

* * *

The next match then begins. For the Venomous Vipers's competing are Kenny, Terra, Finn, Arthur and Alice and for the Poisonous Blowfish's competing are Alfred, Stan, Abigail (who is covered in scratches and bruises and has messed up hair) and Marceline. They are waiting for their fifth teammate.

"Trixie get you ass on this court now!" Abigail yelled as Trixie put her foot forward and kicked Bella onto the court.

"I told you i'm not playing…in fact i'm going to have to go fix the horrible mess you created" Trixie (who has a black eye, numerous scratches and bruises, broken nails and messed up hair) says as she gets up and walks out.

"GET BACK HERE!" Abigail yells attempting to go after her but Alfred and Stan stop her.

"Forget her…if we lose we just vote her off" Alfred says.

"Ugh your right…now lets try and win this" Abigail says excited as Chef blows his whistle signaling the start of round two. Bothe teams race to get their balls. Alfred, Stan and Elsa each get one. So do Alice and Finn. Stan throws his at Alice but she deflects it with her ball. She then throws hers and it hits Abigail getting her out. She grumbles angrily as she goes back to the stands. As Alfred is getting ready to throw his ball he notices Bella looking absolutely miserable.

* * *

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a confused look on his face as he scratches his head.

"Dude I don't know what it is about Bella but she kind of sucks the life out of everything around her…she's like a walking black hole that just sucks up all the fun and dude that is not cool…as the hero it is my duty to show her how to have fun and enjoy life" he says cheering.

 ***static***

Bella is seen looking absolutely miserable as she hugs herself and pulls her feet up onto the toilet seat.

"Life is nothing but misery and turmoil…we don't control our lives…the bastard who created us does…we are mere playthings to him…he doesn't give a shit about us…were just his dolls…and when he's sick of us…he kills us…thats why people die before they turn old…because either he got sick of the person or he considered them a mistake…apparently my new baby brother was a mistake since he died a week after being born…my mother is distraught but she needs to understand were all just playthings…he's like a giant child playing with his toys…and when he's sick of us…he kills us…its real simple and when people figure out the truth…the whole world will be a better place…everyone will be like me…or they will be nervous nutjobs who will start making human sacrifices to appease our wicked creator but they won't work…if he's sick of you, he's sick of you" she says monotone.

 ***static***

* * *

Alfred then turns to Bella.

"Hey dudette why so down?" he asks her.

"Because the world is nothing but a cesspit of despair and misery…no matter what we do, when our wicked creator decides he's done with us he'll kill us all in a fiery inferno of unholy power…we will all burn to death while screaming in agony as he watches in amusement…were nothing to him but playthings and i'm quite sure he's getting sick of playing with us" she says as Alfred looks at her horrified before a ball comes and smacks Bella right in the face.

"I deserved that" she says, "Why must you make me wait for the inferno…kill me now" she begs.

"Sorry about hitting you in the face" Arthur calls.

"Its okay…I had it coming for existing" she replies.

* * *

 ***static***

Alfred is seen looking horrified as his mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"Damn that girl has issues…wow dude…just wow" he says.

 ***static***

Bella is seen looking miserable as she hugs herself.

"Life is pointless…it has no meaning…were all just toys…toys for are wicked creator to play with and break…we have no purpose in life but to be useless playthings…nothing else" she replies.

 ***static***

Chris is seen looking uncomfortable as he crosses his legs

"Maybe it was a mistake accepting Bella" he says, "Oh well live and learn…am I right" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

Finn then throws his ball at Stan but Stan catches it.

"Darn it" Finn shrugs as he returns to his teams stand. Stan then chooses Abigail to come back into the game.

Abigail then grabs a ball and hurls it towards Terra getting her out.

"Damn it" Terra cries as she takes a seat by Finn.

Alice then hits Stan in the crotch. He goes down on his knees holding onto his crotch in pain.

"Sorry" she calls.

"Ye-ouch…that looked like it had to hurt" Chris commented as Abigail rushed over to help Stan to his seat.

"Thanks Abigail" Stan says through the pain.

"Of course…I don't want you to get injured even more…we need you for this challenge" Abigail says. As he was about to throw his next ball Alfred surprisingly got an idea which made him begin smiling mischievously.

* * *

 ***static***

Alfred is seen excited about his idea.

"So its just Iggy and Alice left on their side…and I just had the perfect idea of how to throw Iggy off his game" he says smiling mischievously.

 ***static***

* * *

Alfred holds up his ball and smirks at Arthur.

"Hey Iggy your cooking sucks" Alfred yells startling Arthur causing him to drop his ball. He then turns to Alfred pissed.

"How dare you say that you Bloody Wanker!…my cooking does not su-!" Arthur yells enraged before getting cut off by Alice who pushes him out of the way and gets hit in the ass by Alfred's ball. She then lands on top of Arthur.

"Love…you saved me?" Arthur asks shocked.

"Of course I did…did you really think I didn't notice he was baiting you…which is shocking since Alfred's an idiot" Alice says.

"I can't believe I fell for it" Arthur says groaning as he face-palms.

"It does't matter…its up to you to win this round…good luck" Alice replies taking a seat on their teams bench. Arthur then gets up and quickly catches a ball thrown by Abigail.

"Damn it…i'm out again" Abigail yells heading back to her teams bench. Marceline then throws another ball at Arthur which he also catches.

"*Bleep*" she says annoyed as she sits next to Abigail.

"Just you and me now Iggy" Alfred says holding up another ball.

"I said STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BLODDY GIT!" Arthur says throwing the ball with all his might and ramming it into Alfred's face knocking him on his ass.

"And the Venomous Vipers's win the second round…the score is 2-0…Blowfish you better try harder" Chris says as Natalya helps Alfred to his feet.

* * *

 ***static***

Arthur is seen smirking as he takes a seat.

"Alfred better remember that next time he tries to piss me off" he says crossing his arms.

 ***static***

Alfred is seen looking shocked as he grips his face like in the famous painting "The Scream".

"A-Arthur got me out…" he says before raising his arms in shock, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

 ***static***

Alice is seen laughing hysterically.

 ***static***

Natalya is seen seething with rage as she stabs her knife into the wall to her left.

"That British PIECE OF SHIT HURT MY PRECIOUS ALFIE, I'M GOING TO GUT HIM LIKE A FISH!" she yells furiously.

 ***static***

* * *

The next match then begins. For the Venomous Vipers competing are Elsa, Terra, Alice, Gilbert and Francis and for the Poisonous Blowfish competing are Alfred, Stan, Natalya, Harleen and Timmy.

Stan's the first to throw his ball hitting Francis in the face.

"Ahh now I'M UGLY!" Francis wails as he gets up and runs out of the court. Alfred throws two balls at once one hitting Terra in the chest and the other hitting the wall and bouncing backwards hitting Alice in the back knocking her forward.

"Ooh Sorry" Alfred calls.

"Whatever" Alice replies annoyed.

Gilbert and Elsa both get hit by Alfred and Natalya while they both hit Stan and Timmy

"Okay its Terra vs. Alfred and Natalya…play ball" Chris announces as they all race to get balls. As Terra is trying to get one Alfred grabs the same ball.

"Its mine let go" Terra says.

"Not a chance dudette…your going down" Alfred says giving Terra an idea.

"No you are" she says smirking confusing him as she kicks him in the groin and takes the ball as everyone winces at his pain, "Sorry dude but I need the ball to win" she says hurling it at his face knocking him on his ass.

"Bleep*!" Alfred yells in pain.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me" Alison says face-palming from the bench before Terra gets hit in the stomach by a ball thrown by Natalya.

"And the Poisonous Blowfish finally win a round…the score is 2-1…If the Vipers win the next round they win" Chris announces.

* * *

 ***static***

Natalya is seen with a wicked smirk on her face.

"The only one who can hurt my Alfie is me" she says seductively.

 ***static***

* * *

The next match then begins. For the Venomous Vipers competing are Kirito, Merida, Alice, Finn and Terra and for the Poisonous Blowfish competing are Alfred, Stan, Natalya, Bella and Timmy. Both teams rush towards the balls in the center Finn grabs the first ball and hits Natalya in the face with it.

"Natalya!" Alfred yells running toward her concerned only to get hit in the back of the head by a ball thrown by Alice.

Kirito then throws a ball hitting Elsa in the arm getting her out while Stan hits Merida.

"Bloody hell" Merida screams upset as she sits back down. Finn is about throw his ball only for her to get hit by Stan.

"Yeah i'm doing awesome this rou-" Stan says as he's cut off by a ball to the face courtesy of Terra.

"Yeah keep flapping your gums…see where it gets ya" she says. Bella then looks around realizing she's the only one left on her team.

"Um you guys…whats going on?" she asks, "I'm confused".

"What else is new" Terra says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you can stop searching for that twisted and wicked god you keep on blathering about because he's right here" Kirito says pointing to himself with his left thumb, "And he's fresh out of mercy" he says as he turns to his two teammates, "Take her down" he says as he, Alice and Terra all throw balls at her knocking her on her ass and out cold.

"Ugh" she groans.

Chef blows his whistle as the scoreboard updated to 3-1, and cheers erupted from one half of the court. "The Venomous Vipers win!" Chris announced bored, "Again". Terra, Alice and Kirito were quickly surrounded and picked up by their teammates who carried them out of the glass-walled field, and the camera panned over to the sorely disappointed losing team. "Blowfish, what is happening to you guys…you just can't seem to catch a break?".

"Its because you filled half this team with losers Chris…first Kyle was no help and a sexist pig, then Eric was a racist, lazy asshole, Bella's *Bleep*ing braindead and half the time she doesn't want to be here, Abigail and Trixie are too busy fighting, Timmy spends his time chasing a girl that will never love him, Natalya doesn't want to be here and Alfred is just here to make friends…this team is hopeless" Marceline yells getting up and walking out as the court as her team glares at her minus Vlad who looks worried.

"Wow…that was something" Chris says chuckling.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hans.

"This team a *Bleep*-ing joke…and now i'm probably going to be the one voted off for the way I flipped on them…I hate my *Bleep*ing life" she says putting her head in her hands as she begins crying.

 ***static***

* * *

The footage resumed with the now-typical elimination ceremony opening shot of the island at night. "Campers!" Chris said over a shot of the marshmallow tray. "You've already placed your votes and made your decision." The camera zoomed out to show the host in full, then switched to a pan over the campers – a few seemed nervous, but most of them in particular were looking at Trixie who was filing her nails and Marceline who looked down, with anticipation, glee, and a bit of disgust. "One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ev-er." The shot cut back to a solemn Chris. "When I call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Alfred."

The hero wannabe wiped his brow as the camera panned over to him. As he walked up, the host continued to call out names. "Natalya. Stan." The first three campers were shown picking up their treats. "Timmy."

"Yes!" he called, quickly leaving his seat.

"Harleen, Vlad, Bella and Trixie." One by one, the campers were called and shown coming to the campfire to claim their marshmallow until only Abigail and Elsa were left.

"Seriously I get called second to last again…stop voting for me you ghetto trash hag" Trixie spats at Abigail.

"I didn't vote for you this week bitch…I had bigger fish to fry however now I wish I did vote for you" Abigail says as Marceline groans.

"HUSH!…The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris smiled, holding out his tray as the music took a dramatic turn. The camera panned to Marceline, her head in her hands, and then to Abigail, looking confused.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…"…Marceline."

The party girl let out a soundless sigh of relief, and got up to claim her prize. Abigail gasps in surprise.

"H-Huh…what just happened I am so confused" Abigail says, "Marceline was supposed to go home.

"You've been voted off Abigail…its time to go, so get lost" Trixie says as she continues filing her nails letting an evil smirk grace her face.

"You, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Abigail exclaims furiously.

"I didn't do nothing!" Trixie exclaims offended.

"You tampered with the votes didn't ya?!" Abigail exclaims.

"Do you have any proof?" Trixie asks.

"I don't need any proof, everyone on this team expect Bella hates your guts and would have voted you off if I didn't tell them to vote off Marceline" Abigail says as Marceline glares at Abigail.

"Ugh shut up ghetto trash…you have no proof so I didn't tamper with the votes, if these people truly hate me like you say they do then they would have voted me off and not you" Trixie says as Abigail gasps and glares furiously. She then, thoroughly dejected, turns and trudges to the exit.

"And another one bites the dust…Blowfish you better step it up or else your gonna have no teammates left!" Chris commented happily.

"I'm so gonna trash you on my blog once this is over." Stan tells Trixie as he walks past her.

"Ugh your just jealous." Trixie says ignoring him as the point-of-view shifts to Abigail as she walks off, the stony and silent faces of the Poisonous Blowfish in the background.

The Poisonous Blowfish minus Trixie all then take their marshmallows and roast them over the fire.

"Hey you guys i'm sorry I badmouthed you at the challenge…I was just frustrated…i'm really thankful to you guys for not voting me off" Marceline says.

"Its okay we forgive you…trust me we understand how you feel…three losses in a row would make anyone snap" Bella says, "Besides Abigail doesn't tell me who to vote for" she says as Alfred raises his marshmallow.

"To The Poisonous Blowfish…and to not ending up here next week" he says as everyone raises their marshmallows as well. As they do so Vlad takes a seat next to Marceline.

"Just to let you know I would never vote you off dragă" he says smiling at her making her blush and turn away.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen filing her nails and seen looking annoyed.

"Abigail sealed her fate when she challenged me and to make sure the bitch left I swapped the votes against her" she says smirking evilly, "Good bye ghetto trash you won't be missed" she says waving to the camera.

 ***static***

* * *

A bout of static appeared before revealing a close-up of Chris. "Alright, some of that actually was dramatic. Kind of." He shrugged and laughed. "What do I care, I get paid either way!" Chris says walking off screen

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Alice, Alison, Arthur, Elsa, Finn, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Spencer and Terra.

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Bella, Harleen, Marceline, Natalya, Stan, Timmy Trixie and Vlad.

 **Eliminated:** Kyle, Eric and Abigail

* * *

 **Reason for elimination** : Bella was originally eliminated this episode…however after doing some thinking I decided it was Abigail's time was up as I had more ideas for Bella over Abigail. I honestly has no idea what to do with Abigail and the only plot I had was her fight with Trixie which got old way to fast. Abigail really had not strategy and she kind of started to let the situation of being liked more then Trixie go to her head making her think she was her team's leader when in reality she was far from it as her team was just as annoyed with her as they were with Trixie.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Stan Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, ****Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara,** **Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman**


	5. Not Quite Famous

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris began, the opening refresher beginning with the clip of a camera duct-taped to a totem pole used in the first episode. "The Poisonous Blowfish faced their third loss against the Venomous Vipers," footage of the dodgeball game was played, showing both sides making – and taking – hits, "though not before putting up one _heck_ of a fight. There were bruises and risky moves on _both_ sides of the field," clips of Gilbert getting hit in the nose and Alfred taking a ball for Natalya were shown, "and in the end it was the laid back chic with too much attitude Abigail who was given the boot thanks to her arch nemesis Trixie, who excelled at pissing off all of her teammates with her racist comments." The Vipers were shown carrying Kirito, Terra and Alice off the field in celebration, and then the Blowfish glaring angrily at Trixie.

"This week," the host continued over clips of Abigail's elimination, "another challenge will send _one_ more camper on a _cruise_ ," the clip of a picture of the show's boat on a suspended signboard from the first episode was shown again and followed by a shot of the boat itself, "to _Loserville_ , Population: _Four_." Chef was shown blowing his whistle before the camera cut to Chris on the docks. "Who will sink, and who will stay afloat?," the host gesticulated down, then up, then pointed to the camera. "Find out _right now_ , on Total! Drama! _Island_!"

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Kyle who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The scene opened with a shot of the tree tops against the morning sky; the camera panned down to show the two cabins. The shot cut inside the boy's side of the Blowfish cabin, showing Alfred, Vlad, Timmy and Stan still fast asleep, then switched over to the Viper girls where Alison, Terra, Merida and Spencer slumbered peacefully. The scene shifted back outside, to a close-up of a seagull nesting in the horn of a loudspeaker. The brief sound of a siren sent it flying, and Chris' voice began to play. "Alright campers!" he announced, "Enough beauty sleep! _Time_ to _show_ us what you're _made_ of!"

The footage skipped ahead to a shot from behind the campers; they had assembled on team bleachers in front of a small outdoor stage. "Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state-of-the-art, outdoor _amphitheater_!" Chris announced, the viewpoint quickly shifting to behind the host looking out at the campers and back. The camera came in for a close-up and the host continued. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite!" Chris announced, raising a single finger and pointing out to his audience. "A _talent_ contest!"

"A talent contest?" Trixie perked up. "Finally! _This_ is what I came here for!"

"Each team has _eight_ hours to pick their _three_ most talented campers," the handsome host continued over more shots of excitement from the campers. "These three will represent them in the show tonight! _Sing_ , _dance_ , _juggle_ , anything goes as long as it's _legal_!" The camera briefly cut back to the campers before the shot took it's place among them.

"You'll be _judged_ by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, _and_ rap legend, Grand Master Chef!" Chris' voice took on the quality of a sports announcer as he reintroduced Chef, and the view switched back to the host's close-up as his explanation continued. "Who will show his _approval_ via," with both hands he pointed to a spot above his head, "the _Chef_ -o-meter!" A picture of a wooden spoon appeared on the top of the screen; the bowl held a portrait of Chef, and set in the handle was the nine-sectioned meter that would display the score by lighting the appropriate number of sections green. "The team that loses will send one camper home _tonight_. Good luck!"

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with a smirk on her face as she sits down.

"This challenge is in the bag as I am super talented" she says smugly, "Finally I get to show off my skills and prove my ungrateful teammates wrong" she says as a scowl graces her face, "Can you believe that they have tried to vote me off three times already?" she asks glaring at the camera, "Finally i'll get the respect and adoration that I so rightfully deserve and have been deprived of this whole time i've been here" she says flipping her hair behind her right shoulder with her right hand, "After my stellar performance today, they will all be groveling at my feet begging me for forgiveness and me being as merciful and kind as I am will forgive them" she says smiling smug.

 ***static***

* * *

Harleen looks over at the vipers and slipping into a Jersey accent says, "You's Vipers better begin righting your wills because we's Blowfish are gonna annihilate you today" she states.

"Says the team that lost three challenges in a row and contains the worst human being on the planet" Spencer says annoyed.

"Now Spencer just because Abigail was… _colored_ , does not mean you can label her as the worst human being on the planet" Trixie says with an air of snobbiness, "Even if it is true".

"One Trixie your are a *Bleep*ing disgusting racist and two I was referring to you, I have no problem with Abigail being a different ethnicity then me" Spencer says glaring at Trixie, "The only one with that problem is you and pretty soon karma is going to make you pay BIG TIME!" she says. ***FOR-SHADOWING***

Trixie just screams in frustration and stomps away with Bella and Harleen reluctantly following after her. Timmy quickly follows after of his own volition.

"She is so immature, I hope someone teaches her a lesson real soon" Alison states.

"I agree she's been absolutely horrid and its only been a few days" Kenny says as he begins scowling, "I have never met someone that i've hated one hundred percent only seconds after meeting them until I met her" he states.

"I know right, she's completely intolerable to be around and just listening to her voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard, especially with the way she constantly complains about everything" Merida states annoyed.

"Try living with her" Spencer says shivering from the memories.

"She can't be that bad can she?" Finn asks as everyone gives him blank stares making him realize what he just said, "Right well how bad is she really?" he asks.

""Well, let me put it this way: Take the most horrific, _awful_ thing you can think of, and multiply it by cancer and thats Trixie Tang for ya" Kirito explains

"How has she not been voted off yet?" Terra asks confused.

"From vhat I remember Kyle vas a sexist pig, Cartman vas Cartman enough said and Abigail sealed her fate by constantly fighting with Trixie" Gilbert explains.

"Yeah but why not eliminate her last episode and then deal with Abigail at a later time?" Kenny asks.

"Because Abigail decided that Trixie had to go and what Abigail decides is the law over there apparently" Spencer states blowing some hair out of her face, "At times she could be just as bossy as Trixie, she liked to pick fights over the smallest of things" she says.

"No wonder Kyle pretended to like her" Kenny states as his whole teams stares at him confused.

"I thought he actually did like her" Merida says.

"Nope he was only pretending to try and ignore the fact that he's gay due to him being so very much in denial" Kenny explains.

"Kyle's gay?" Terra asks shocked.

"Yep both him and Stan and there head over heels in love with one another only there both too stupid and "macho" to admit it to themselves so they pick random girls and pretend to like them so they can stay in denial as long as possible" Kenny explains, "The reason Kyle chose Abigail is because she is just like him in the fact that she likes to pick fights to stay entertained which is what Kyle does with Cartman allot, sure Cartman is usually the one to instigate the fight but Kyle could ignore him, but instead he fights back making us all miserable" Kenny says sighing as Terra gives him a hug.

"And Stan?" Kirito asks.

"He just a depressing piece of shit, seriously he sucks the fun out of everything since according to him life is just one big ole pile of shit" Kenny says annoyed as Terra begins rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Why do you bloody hang out with them if all they do is make your life miserable?" Arthur asks confused.

"Seriously I would have told them to bloody *Bleep* off years ago" Alice states agreeing with him.

"There the only friends i've got" Kenny replies.

"Well were your friends now right guys?" Alison asks her teammates.

"Right!" they all agree minus Spencer who walked away.

"Thank you guys that means allot" Kenny says.

"Anytime Kenny, anytime" Alison states giving him a hug, "Were always here to cheer you up" she says as an evil smile that no one notices graces her face.

* * *

 ***static***

Kenny is seen with a glum look on his face as he sits down.

"I don't have the best life back home" he says running a hand through his messy golden blonde locks, "Both my parents are alcoholics and drug addicts, my so called best friends are heartless bastards who like to try and make my life more miserable then it really is, my older brother is just a dick and everyone else in town is either braindead or an asshole" he says as his frown becomes a smile, "The only person I care about is my little sister Karen which is why i'm here to win the money, I need to get it so I can provide a better life for her then what we've had so far" he says as a look of determination crosses his face, "I vow you to you Karen I will win that million dollars for both of us I promise you" he says as the lightbulb above him falls and smashes him on the head as he falls to the floor, "I'm okay" he groans in pain.

 ***static***

Alison is seen smirking as she files her nails.

"The Blowfish are a complete disaster and I love that Spencer, Gilbert and Kenny just gave me a whole bunch of information to use against them" she says as she begins laughing evilly, "Oh how I love this game" she says.

 ***static***

* * *

A shrill whistle moved the scene in front of the cabins, where Trixie stood before her team with a clipboard. "Alright Blowfish, _I'll_ be taking charge of this challenge, if there aren't any _objections_ ," she glared at Marceline who glared right back.

"Yeah I have a problem" Marceline says annoyed.

"So no objections good" Trixie says smirking as she ignores Marceline, "Now, I want everyone to show me their _talent_ so I can pick who's going to compete. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, I can eat fifty hamburgers in a row!" Alfred said excited from just off-screen, the shot turned to show him sitting next to Natalya on the stairs of The Blowfish's cabin.

"Okay, _no_ , we are _not_ putting that on stage." Trixie stated as Alfred frowned and slumped his shoulders, Natalya then began comforting him by placing her right hand on his left shoulder. "Next!" Trixie barked.

* * *

The camera quick-panned to the Vipers, who also had gotten together in front of their cabin. Elsa was seen with a chainsaw and was carving a block of Ice. Upon finishing she revealed a ice sculpture of her entire team. She turned towards them with a smile on her face as they stared at her with their jaws dropped in shock.

"Wow…just wow…okay Elsa's in" Alison says writing on her clipboard. Gilbert then walks over to Elsa.

"Vow frau that vas absolutely awesome" Gilbert says slinging his left arm over Elsa's left shoulder, "Almost as awesome as zhe awesome me" Gilbert says smirking at Elsa as his hand moved further south down her body, "So how about it frau, how about you and zhe awesome me go out in a date zhis fri-" Gilbert tries to ask her out however Elsa knees him in the crotch causing him to fall to his knees holding onto his crotch in pain.

"Yeah how about no" Elsa says turning around and walking away.

* * *

Back with the Blowfish, Timmy leapt onto the screen in a white leotard and holding a long pink ribbon on a stick. Dainty and elegant music played as he twirled and spun the ribbon in a display of rhythmic gymnastics.

"Yeah, _no_." Trixie said bluntly, the music screeching to a halt. "I don't think Chef is gonna be impressed by _ribbon dancing_."

"Your right Trixie my love I suck and should never ever attempt this again" Timmy says making Trixie smirk.

"Finally someone who understands how right I am" she replies flipping her hair behind her over her right shoulder with her right hand.

"I never thought I would say this but dude, she's worse then Cartman" Stan says as Timmy sits back down

"I know right, I can't believe i'm saying this but I wish he was here instead of her" Alfred says agreeing with Kyle.

"HEY! leave my Queen Trixie alone!" Timmy exclaims furiously as Trixie gasps slightly before smirking.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen with a villainous smirk on her face as she files her nails.

"You know i've never noticed how _devoted_ Tommy is to me before" she says smirking evilly, "He could prove useful in the coming votes and who knows maybe i'll take him to the end with me since its obvious of we went head to head he would totally let me win" she says her smirk growing more and more wicked.

 ***static***

Timmy is seen with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"Trixie is by far the most important person in my life" Timmy says as a look of determination crosses his face and he makes a fist with his left hand, "I Vow that I will do anything to protect my precious Queen Trixie" he says determined.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera quick-panned back to the Blowfish, Stan is seen standing in front of everybody holding a piece of paper that he is reading a poem from.

"There is darkness all around me, deep, piercing black, I cannot breathe. My heart has been raped. The pain is everlasting" Stan finishes as his team all stare at him.

"Yeah I don't think so" Trixie says as Stan glares at her.

"Whatever bitch" he says annoyed as he sits down next to Marceline.

* * *

It was Finn's turn to audition for the Venomous Vipers. Finn was showing off his impressive beatboxing skills as his team enjoyed his performance. Alison stood up as he finished.

"Well done Finn" Alison says.

"Thanks Ali so am I in?" Finn asks.

"Well I want to see what everyone else has to offer before I make my decision but I assure you, you have a very strong chance" Alison reveals as Finn fist pumps in excitement.

* * *

The camera transitions back to the Blowfish as Bella is seen holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"This is a poem I wrote" she says clearing her throat, "Ode to Edward, by Bella Swan, skin like porcelain, lips like glass, chest of marble, loins of-AHHH…" she is cut off by Harleen throwing a net over her and pusing her to the ground.

"Next" Trixie barks out annoyed as Bella begins whining Edward's name over and over again. Vlad then stands up next.

"Behold as I astound and amaze you with magic" he says as he begins hovering in the air.

"Dude how in the hell are you doing that?" Alfred asks amazed.

"Seriously are you a vitch?" Natalya asks.

"The correct term would be warlock since I am male and to answer your question no I am not i'm an illusionist" Vlad says landing back on the ground.

"Whatever the hell you are your in" Trixie says as Vlad sits next to Marceline who is writing in her song journal.

"Hello dragă, are planning on auditioning?" Vlad asks curious.

"Hell no" Marceline replies, "If this was a normal talent show back home then I would but this is an evilly run one and our so called team captain is the devil herself" Marceline spats as Trixie glares at her.

"Oh shut up you rock star wannabe" Trixie spats, "Why don't you try getting a tan once in your life to fix that horrid skin of yours" Trixie says as a rock is thrown at her head knocking her on her ass as everyone begin laughing at her. Marceline who threw the rock smirks as she stands up sill holding her song journal and walks off.

"Wait where are you going?" Alfred asks curious.

"Anywhere she isn't" Marceline replies as Harleen sends Trixie a murderous glare.

* * *

 ***static***

Harleen is seen ready to rip out her own hair in frustration.

"I absolutely loathe that nasty, self-centered, stuck-up, racist bitch Trixie" Harleen says as a look of annoyance forms on her face, "The only reason I even agreed to be in an alliance with her is so I could watch her but I just can't take her mouth any longer, not only does she never shut up but every word outta the bitches mouth is nothing but toxic poison and not the good kind either" she says as she begins pouting, "Plus she's such a downer all the time like I mean she never smiles and accordin' to my puddin' you should always put a smile on your face" she says crossing her arms in annoyance, "Like seriously Trixie why so serious?" she asks the camera before smiling slightly, "The only good thing is the way she's been acting she won't be here much longer" she says smiling.

 ***static***

Marceline is seen sitting with her left leg on the toilet seat and her left elbow on her left knee as she is tuning her bass guitar that is red and shaped like an axe.

I don't trust anyone here except Finn" she says as she begins blushing, "Although I have been growing closer to Vlad lately" she says before realizing what she's saying as a scowl graces her face, "Not that I like him or anything he's just okay to be around" she says as she begins blushing again.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen fuming as she glares angrily at the camera.

"Ugh she is so DEAD!" she states angrily, "How dare that pasty skinned freak throw a rock at my beautiful head, what if she dented it or left a mark, ugh she is SO. Going. DOWN!" she states furiously as she begins feeling her forehead.

 ***static***

* * *

The footage skipped ahead showing Arthur. He has a electric guitar styled after the union jack. He has just finished performing a song.

"Defiantly you are so in" Alison says clapping.

"Thank you i'm looking forward to it" Arthur says.

* * *

Natalya is seen doing a experienced veteran status ballet routine. She does a few pirouettes before leaping into the air and sticking the landing. She then twirls super fast ten times before striking a pose finishing her routine. She then finishes and everyone begins cheering for her except Trixie.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Trixie said. " _I'm_ doing ballet, _Next_!"

"*Bleep* you" Natalya growls angrily as she retakes her seat next to Alfred as he wraps his right arm around her to comfort her.

"All right i'm going to change into my ballet outfit be right back" Trixie says.

"I hate that girl so much" Natalya says as everyone voices their agreement.

* * *

Marceline is seen sitting down on the dock just enjoying the peace and quiet when Terra appears behind her. Taking notice of Marceline she begins to turn around.

"Sorry I didn't know you were here and you probably want to be alone so i'll leave" Terra says as begins to turn around.

"Its a free country, you can sit down if you want" Marceline says before realizing something, "Actually I don't know if Canada is a free country or not but it doesn't matter you can hang out here if you want" she says.

"Thanks" Terra says sitting down next to Marceline as the two begin having a small conversation.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen sitting sideways on the toilet seat leaning against the right wall and facing the left wall as she continues writing in her song journal.

"Terra's pretty cool, she's actually met The Toxic Dividers which is *Bleep*-ing awesome" she says excited before a thoughtful look crosses her face, "Does this mean I trust her, hell no but its a start" she says as look of determination crosses her face, "I'm gonna continue watching her and if I see anything shady or feel uncomfortable at all then I will make sure she goes home otherwise me and her are cool" she states smiling.

 ***static***

* * *

Back at the Blowfish cabin Trixie is seen performing a ballet routine with jumps and twirls. Her team actually clap for her as she begins smiling smugly.

"Well I think its obvious that I will be performing" Trixie says, "So that makes me and Vlad however we need one more act" Trixie says noticing that Stan is the only one left, "Stan you don't annoy me as much as everyone else here and your poem wasn't complete horrendous so you will be our final act" Trixie states.

"Yeah no thanks this whole challenge is super shitty" Stan comments.

"Too bad your competing" Trixie states as Stan flips her off, "Any objections" she says as everyone raises their hand to object to her competing when Natalya was better

"So no objections good" Trixie finishes as her team all send her death glares,

* * *

The scene cut back to the Vipers with Alison still standing in front of her teammates.

"Okay," Alison announced as she looked over her teammates, "Terra, your up next!" she says noticing Terra walking back from hanging out with Marceline.

"Right!" Terra said, walking forward. "I can stand on my hands for _twenty_ minutes. Watch!" She fell into a handstand, and took a few tottering steps around the common area.

"Impressive, i'll time you if you last the full twenty minuets i'll put you in" Alison states.

"Your on" Terra says.

"So while Terra does her hand stand, does anyone else have any talents to show off?" Alison asks.

"i'm really good at archery" Merida says as the camera flashes forward showing Merida in front of three targets. She shoots all three landing in the bullseye, she then shoots three more as they go through the first three destroying them.

"Wow, just wow that was amazing" Alison says impressed.

"Thanks" Merida replies.

"Seriously Merida that was unbelievably amazing, where did you learn to do that?" Finn asks amazed.

"Boredom and lots and lots of practice growing up" Merida replies.

"Sweet" Finn replies impressed.

"Okay you are in, sorry Terra, Finn I think we may have a stronger chance at winning if they go on however i'll make you both understudies if one of them can't perform" Alison states as Terra gets back on her feet.

"Thats fine" Terra says.

"I'm cool with that" Finn says.

"Excellent" Alison replies.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen filing her nails.

"I'm lucky that this team is… _somewhat_ decent at these stupid challenges" she says rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I was only pretending to be impressed with their pathetic little talents when in actuality I couldn't give a shit" she reveals smirking, "The only good thing about my team is that compared to the train wreck Trixie's operating there is no way we can lose" she says her smirk growing bigger.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene cut to Trixie waiting by the cabins as she sees Harleen and Marceline having a conversation. They then separate and Harleen walks towards the cabins. Trixie taps her foot impatiently as she waits for Harleen to approach her.

"So what dirt do have on her?" Trixie asks expectingly.

"Dirt, what the hell are you talking about?" Harleen asks confused.

"You were just talking to Marceline so please tell me you got some information I can use to humiliate her" Trixie says getting annoyed.

"Hell no, i'm not gonna help you embarrass someone on national television who doesn't deserve it" Harleen states furious.

"You are a member of my alliance meaning you have to do as I say" Trixie states.

"Like hell I will, i'm not your servant, if you wanted a loyal minion to do whatever you say then you should have used Bella because I will not help you hurt my friends you bitch" Harleen states.

"How. Dare. You. YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!" Trixie yells enraged.

"Thats where you are wrong because unlike you I have people that actually care about me whereas you have no one" Harleen says getting in Trixie's face. A look of pure, unbridled rage crosses Trixie's face.

"YOU. ARE. SO. ELIM-I-NA-TED!" Trixie yells getting in Harleen's face.

"Good luck with that pumpkin'" Harleen says mockingly as she walks away as Trixie growls in frustration.

* * *

 ***static***

Harleen is seen smirking as she crosses her arms.

"I am so proud of myself for tellin' that bitch off" she says smiling happily, "She _is_ not going to tell me what to do anymore I am robbin' her of that power" she says determined, "Besides Mistah J. is the only person who can tell me what to do" she says as a dreamlike smile graces her face.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen glaring furiously at the camera.

"That cotton candy dyed bitch is going home tonight!" she states enraged, "YOU HEAR ME BITCH YOU ARE FINISHED!" Trixie yells enraged.

 ***static***

* * *

The scene cut to the Venomous Vipers waiting on stage; Arthur sat on the edge tuning his guitar, Alice sat near him reading _Alice Through The Looking Glass: And What She Found There_ and scoffing at all the mistakes, Merida sat a little ways away making new arrows out of a chunk of wood, Finn played cards on a few crates with Alison, Kenny, Spencer and Kirito, and Terra stood watching contentedly.

"So, can you really stand on your hands for _twenty minutes_?" Kenny asked his fellow blond.

"Wanna bet that I _can't_?" Terra told him, pulling out an unwrapped chocolate bar and waving in enticingly.

"Oh, you're on!" Kenny agreed instantly.

"Oh _please_ ," Gilbert snorted, "like _anyone_ could stand on zheir hands for _zhat_ long."

"Actually," Spencer interjected while placing a card down, "Twenty minutes isn't an unreasonable length of time for a handstand for someone with the proper training. I do, however, remain skeptical of _Terra's_ ability to to stay balanced for such a prolonged period due to her clumsiness."

Terra just smirked. "Well then, _ante up_."

The shot changed to a close-up of the Vipers dropping their bets – mostly chocolate bars – on one of the crates, then the camera zoomed out and panned over the Venomous Vipers to Terra. "Okay," she told them, "Twenty minutes, starting..." she readied herself, " _now_!" Just as during her audition, she fell forward into her handstand, and took a few steps around. As she walked across the stage, the camera panned up to one of the stage lights, and back down along a connected rope. As Terra passed by, she unwittingly got her leg caught in the rope. Though she continued to walk, the rope hampered her; she eventually tried to pull her leg free, but the camera cut to the rope untying and unwinding itself.

From below, the light was seen falling, and the camera cut away just as it crash-landed. It cut back to show Merida, eyes wide in alarm, prone on the ground having narrowly dodged the falling fixture. She quickly composed herself, and the camera caught her glance up at the lights before she got to her feet.

"Oh _crap_ , are you alright?" Terra exclaimed, rushing to her teammate's aide.

"Yeah i'm fine but me arrows aren't" Merida pointed out as the camera pans to the fallen stage light to show Merida's arrows all smashed underneath it.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Terra says panicking, "I can help you make more?".

"Its okay I understand it was an accident however I can't make more as I need a specific kind of wood to make the arrows and that was me last piece" Merida states.

"Were on an island surrounded by trees can't you just go out into the woods and find this special wood?" Finn asks.

"This kind of wood only grows in Scotland" Merida replies, "So no I can't just go into the woods and find it".

"Well since she was technically at fault for your disqualification from the talent show Merida, it looks like Terra will be taking your place" Alison states before turning to Terra, "Good luck out there" she says smiling encouragingly.

"Um thanks" Terra says unsure.

* * *

The camera pans to the Dock of Shame where Marceline is seen sitting and writing in her song journal as Vlad sits down next to her.

"So what are you writing?" Vlad asks, "Or is it personal, if thats the case you don't have to tell me".

"No its okay, i'm working on a new song" Marceline answers, "I already have the music written now all I need is the lyrics".

"Maybe you could play it for me sometime" Vlad says smiling, "I would love to hear it".

"Y-Yeah maybe" Marceline replies blushing. The camera then pans backwards to show Trixie watching them from behind a tree. She smirks evilly and rushes towards them. Since they are so engrossed in their conversation they don't hear her sneak up behind them. She then roughly shoves both of them into the water before grabbing Marceline's song journal and rushing off before Marceline and Vlad resurface.

"What the hell was that?" Marceline asks furious.

"I have no idea, are you alright dragă?" Vlad asks concerned.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine" Marceline replies blushing as Vlad helps her back onto the dock before pulling himself up. It is then that Marceline notices that her song journal is missing.

"Wheres my journal?" she asks terrified.

"I have no idea, but i'll help you look for it" Vlad replied.

"Thank you so much" Marceline replied hugging him before realizing what she was doing and blushing. She then pushed him away, "L-Lets go'

"R-Right coming dragă" Vlad replies as the two begin searching for Marceline's journal not noticing Trixie hiding in a bush nearby.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen holding Marceline's journal in victory.

"Oh yeah now I can finally make that pasty freak pay for her insolence" she says opening the journal which she then begins to read, "Well, well, well what do we have here it seems that _Pasty Mcfreakshow_ has a crush on someone here at camp and ooh this is just too delicious to expose in the confessional" she says laughing evilly, "It looks like i'm going to need to change my act for the talent show" she says her smirk wider then The Grinch's.

 ***static***

* * *

The presence of Arthur, Elsa and Terra preparing backstage with Vlad and Stan indicated that the footage had skipped ahead to shortly before the competition. Trixie appeared from stage right wearing a pink ballet tutu. She strutted confidently past the other campers, earning most of their attention and a variety of looks.

"I hope you _losers_ are prepared to _lose_ ," she announced.

"Trixie sweetie why don't you do us all a favor and sow that gaping hole you call a mouth shut before someone does it for you" Alison replied with a smile as Trixie glared at her. Marceline then began laughing.

"That was a good one blondie" Marceline says chuckling.

"Ugh you are all _losers_ " Trixie yells storming off towards the left. As Arthur is seen preparing for his performance Francis approaches him. Arthur quickly glares at him.

"Ugh what do you want you bloody git?" Arthur asks annoyed.

"I just wanted to wish you zhe best of luck out zhere" Francis says chuckling, "Don't choke it would be a shame if you messed up and we 'ad to vote you off" Francis says grinning as Arthur glares furiously at him.

"Listen here you BLODDY WANKER!" Arthur yells getting in his face, "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR *BLEEP*-ING MOUTH BEFORE I BASH YOUR TEETH IN!".

"I'm not scared of you Arzhur" Francis says.

"Oh my god will you two nimrods shut the hell up" Kirito complains.

"Seriously its getting on all of our nerves" Alice agrees. Arthur and Francis just glare at one another before Arthur goes and begin speaking with Alison begging her to do something as she finally relents.

* * *

 ***static***

Alison is seen with a annoyed look on her face.

"So Arthur wanted to do a duet to impress Alice because she;s been ignoring him after saving him last challenge so he begged me to sing the song with him" she says flipping her hair over her left shoulder with her left hand, "That just gives me more of a chance to prove what a helpful teammate I am" she says as a devious smile graces her face.

 ***static***

* * *

The static cut to a spinning background of orange and yellow rays, upon which the Venomous Vipers and Poisonous Blowfish logos rotated into view in the middle of the screen. " _Iiiiiiit's_ the TDI Talent _Extravaganza_!" Chris' voice announced, the facing logos backing away from each other then colliding in a shower of stars. The camera cut to a distance shot of the host on-stage; night had clearly fallen and the non-competing campers could be seen watching in the stands.

"Welcome," Chris said as the point-of-view moved behind him and panned across the seated teens, "to the very first Camp Wawanakwa Talent Contest," the view switched to the host's close-up as he thrust a finger at the camera, "where _seven_ campers will showcase their mad skills, and _desperately_ try not to humiliate themselves." The shot zoomed out to show Chris standing to one side. "First up for the Venomous Vipers is Elsa!"

A brief cut to the Vipers applauding and cheering their teammate before the focus shifted to the stage. The ice-queen quickly walked on stage holding a chainsaw and wearing a pair of safety goggles. She quickly approached a giant sheet which she pulled away to reveal a giant block of ice. She then started the chainsaw and attacked the ice. She sawed practically every part of the block of ice paying close attention to every nook and cranny before revealing her masterpiece which is is a giant ice sculpture featuring the entire cast (minus Kyle, Eric and Abigail) plus Chris and Chef. The Venomous Vipers cheered.

"That was _amazing_!" Chris applauded as he walked out on stage, "And it looks like I'm not the only one who thought so!" The host put his right arm around the ice queen's right shoulder as the 'Chef-o-meter' appeared on the top of the screen, all nine sections filling with green and dinging.

The Vipers were shown cheering again before switching back to Chris' close-up. "First up for the Poisonous Blowfish" he announced, "Make some noise for Stan" Their team was shown cheering before Stan awkwardly walked into the spotlight.

"Yeah I was just chosen at random by a racist bitch so i'm not doing this" Stan says walking off stage.

"WHAT!" Trixie is heard yelling from backstage, "HOW DARE YOU SABOTAGE THIS CHALLENGE FOR US STAN MARSH I WILL RUIN YOU!".

"O-kay…let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks of that…performance!" He raised his arm and the Chef-o-meter appeared once more, registering a mere one. "Not much," the host frowned at the camera. Stan walked off the stage completely nonchalant, " _So_ , with two down and _four_ acts to go, the Venomous Vipers are making a _killing_. Next on-deck, _Arthur and Alison_!" He raised his hand and backed off the stage. Arthur and Alison walked out on stage wearing headsets. Arthur had his guitar around his neck as they began performing a song.

* * *

 **Song: Close My Eyes Forever**

 **Artist: Device ft. Lzzy Hale.**

 **Original Artist: Lita Ford ft. Ozzy Osbourne**

 **Album: Device**

 **Year: 2013**

" _Baby, I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand, Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy? Alison sings_

" _Heaven, Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you, What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?" Arthur sings, "If I close my eyes forever, Will it all remain unchanged?"._

" _If I close my eyes forever, Will it all remain the same?" Alison sings._

" _Sometimes, It's hard to hold on, So hard to hold on to my dreams, It isn't always what it seems, When you're face to face with me" Arthur sings._

" _You're like a dagger, And stick me in the heart, And taste the blood from my blade, And when we sleep, would you shelter me, In your warm and darkened grave?" Alison sings,"If I close my eyes forever, Will it all remain unchanged?"._

" _If I close my eyes forever, Will it all remain the same?" Arthur sings._

" _Will you ever take me?" Alison sings._

" _No, I just can't take the pain" Arthur sings._

" _But would you ever trust me? Alison sings._

" _No, I'll never feel the same, Oh" Arthur sings as he begins performing a guitar solo. After finishing Alison begins singing again._

" _I know I've been so hard on you, I know I've told you lies" she sings, "If I could have just one more wish, I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes" she sings, "If I close my eyes forever, Will it all remain unchanged?"_

" _If I close my eyes forever, Will it all remain the same?" Arthur sings as he stops playing the guitar and wraps his arms around Alison pulling her close, "Close your eyes, Close your eyes, Close your eyes for me" he sings as they both pull away as all the lights go dark._

* * *

"Looks like Chef enjoyed your song." Chris pointed to the Chef-o-meter, which flashed seven as the lights turn back on, "I think its pretty clear who our winners are, We'll take a quick break, and then see how our _last_ three contestants fare!"

* * *

 **[Commercial Break]**

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen pulling her hair in frustration with both of her hands.

"Ugh both of their acts were phenomenal which means my team will be losing for the fourth night in a *Bleep*-ing row" she says before smiling evilly, "However if we do lose then I have a whole list of losers to kick off" she says smiling smug, "I am so running this game" she says laughing evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris' voice announced over the same 'clashing logos' animation that had opened the contest.

"Welcome back!" the man himself repeated. "The score is sixteen to one with Arthur and Alison's duet and Elsa's ice carving. It's down to our last three competitors s _o_ , without further delay, here he is for the Blowfish, Vlad!" Chris announced as Vlad walked on stage.

"Tonight I will wow all of you with my amazing skills of illusion" he says as he begins levitating in the air. He then claps his hands and a flash of bright light and smoke he dissapears. When the light and smoke are gone so is Vlad.

"W-Where did he go?" Marceline asks from the audience concerned for his safety.

"I'm right here dragă" a voice says startling her as she turns to her left seeing Vlad sitting right next to her.

" _Wow_ now that was incredible and it look like Chef agrees" He pointed to the Chef-o-meter, which flashed nine, "The Blowfish are on the board up next from the Vipers please welcome Terra" Chris announced as Terra came on stage.

"Hi everyone for my talent i'm going to stand on my hands for twenty minuets" she says as she begins standing on her hands. She begins walking around the stage when suddenly her stomach begins to feel upset.

"Oh god thats not good" she says as she pukes on the stage. She then begins puking all of the place even on her team and the other team. She then slips in the vomit and falls off stage. Luckily for her Kenny catches her. Unlucky for him she lands on top of him.

"Oh my god Kenny are you okay?" she asks him concerned as she helps him to his feet.

"Yeah i'm fine' he says rubbing his head, "But what about you are okay?" Kenny asks concerned.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine" Terra replies blushing before she pukes again this time all over Kenny's face.

* * *

 ***static***

Kenny is seen still covered in Terra's puke and looking grossed out.

"Eww, now I know how Wendy felt every time Stan threw up on her" he says shuddering.

 ***static***

Trixie is seen smirking evilly.

"I may have slipped some puke inducing medicine in that bag of chips that Terra was eating backstage to help her nerves" she says her smile growing wider, "Oops" she says her eyes widening as she covers her mouth with her left hand.

 ***static***

Terra is seen with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down as she cries her eyes out.

"I-I can't believe i-its o-over" she cries.

 ***static***

* * *

"And now for the final act of the night Trixie" Chris announces as Trixie walks on stage towards a microphone as she sits on a wooden stool.

"Originally I was going to perform a ballet for you but I decided to sing you all a song instead" she says pulling Marceline's song journal out form behind her back.

"Oh she wouldn't" Marceline says upset.

"So in the spirt of teamwork this will be a collaboration, with lyrics by Marceline and sung by me" Trixie states as she begins, "This song is dedicated to someone special here at camp…its called The Happy Ending Song… _Run away, with me, And the poltergeists and ghouls, We can wander through the darkness, And play by our own rules_ , _Run away with me, To a cavern shaped like home, Where we'll build our own forever, And never dance alone_ " Trixie finishes as everyone looks shocked that she would do that, Marceline quickly leaves the area and runs off however Vlad follows her in secret to make sure she's okay.

"Thank you" Trixie says as she gets up and leaves.

"Wow that was unexpected and even more unexpected is that Marceline wins for The Poisonous Blowfish and she wasn't even competing congratulations on your first win" Chris announces shocked, "And _as_ for the Venomous Vipers," Chris announced, stepping away from the winning team. Those still on the bench were shown looking at the host in fear. "Pick you favorite _loser_ , and I'll see you at the _bonfire_."

* * *

 ***static***

Vlad is seen with a extremely rare look of anger on his face.

"Trixie crossed the *Bleep*-ing line tonight, I warned her back in the Awake-Thon and she didn't listen so now she's finished" he says crossing his arms angrily.

 ***static***

* * *

"Kudos to you all for an _incredible_ night of entertainment!" Chris said over the night-time shot of the island. The shot changed to Kenny and Terra already holding marshmallows and smiling at each other. "Songs, _drama_ , and some _wicked_ wipe-outs," the camera panned across the Vipers showing Alice, Arthur, Merida, Finn, Francis, Gilbert and Elsa with a marshmallow each before cutting to Spencer receiving her treat from the smiling host. "There is only _one_ marshmallow left on this plate."

The shot cut to Alison and Kirito at the campfire, both of them looked shocked at being in the bottom two.

"Kirito," the host continued, "I honestly have no idea what your in the bottom" The young man looked nervous. "And Alison," the young woman sniffled, "The same goes to you since your leadership has been helping this team win, So even i'm completely shocked that i'm going to give this final marshmallow," he paused as the camera focused in on the ball of white, "to _Kirito_."

A quick pan over the remaining Vipers showed them all looking shocked except Spencer who just looked relieved. Chef appeared and escorted a depressed Alison down the Dock of Shame, and the sobbing young woman managed to choke out a few last words. "Well you finally did it, you got me eliminated" she lamented. "Congratulations _Spencer_!"

"Save it for someone who cares," Chef grunted as they reached the Boat of Losers. The scene cut back to the campfire with everyone glaring at Spencer.

"I didn't get her eliminated I swear" Spencer states.

"We trusted you, Alison trusted you and this is how you repay her" Kirito accuses Spencer livid.

"You are done" Alice sneers as she smacks Spencer across the face

"Watch your back witch because we will avenge our fallen friend" Merida threatens Spencer as the whole team glares at her before leaving as she sits on her stump dumbfounded.

* * *

 ***static***

Spencer is seen with a look of complete shock on her face.

"What. Just. HAPPENED!" she says outraged as she throws her hands in the air.

 ***static***

Alison is seen with a smirk on her face as she files her nails.

"Chris offered me a hundred thousand dollars to let him eliminate me so he can bring me back as the villain for next season and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity as it allows me to watch everyone else and learn their weaknesses so I can use them against them next season" she says smiling evilly as she crosses her legs, "Oh and messing up Spencer's game was just the cherry ontop" she says laughing wickedly.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera transitions to the boys side of the Viper's cabin. Marceline is seen knocking on the door.

"Finn you in there?" she asks as he opens the door.

"Marceline, hey how are you doin?" he asks her concerned for his friend.

"Oh I'll be allot better soon" she says as she begins smiling evilly, "I need your red ant farm".

* * *

The camera transitions to the girls side of the Blowfish cabin as we see Trixie rush out in her PJ's screaming as she is covered in red ants. The camera pans to Marceline getting into her bunk.

"Night everyone" she says as Trixie's screams can still be heard in the distance.

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Alice, Arthur, Elsa, Finn, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Spencer and Terra.

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Bella, Harleen, Marceline, Natalya, Stan, Timmy, Trixie and Vlad.

 **Eliminated:** Kyle, Eric, Abigail and Alison

* * *

 **Reason for elimination** : Alison was not supposed to leave this episode, once again it was supposed to be Abigail (before her elimination last episode became canon) as Alison was also the original main antagonist for this season however the more I thought about it the more I decided that she needed to be the big bad in next season and not this one…so I decided to eliminate her here so the others don't really get to know her strategy giving her an advantage next season as she will get to know theres by watching the rest of the season.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara, Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris' recap began, the footage starting with the 'clashing logos' animation used in the previous episode. "A _talent contest_ brought out the _worst_ in our campers," the host said over shots of the campers seated and facing the stage, as well as Stan's refusal to compete and Elsa's ice replica of everyone still in the game. " _It_ was _awesome_!"

"While _Alison_ took charge for the Vipers," said girl is shown leading her team, "the Poisonous Blowfish let talent show vet _Trixie_ call the shots," Trixie's puffed-up strut was followed by Alfred and Natalya getting rejected, "Well more like she took over her team's decisions and gave no one else a choice" Chris says as footage of Trixie arguing with her teams shown. "After being told off by Marceline, Trixie decided that the best way to enact revenge was to read the trouble maker's secret song journal to the entire viewing world" clips of Trixie reading Marceline's song journal were shown next. "However in the most shocking twist yet, The Poisonous Blowfish won due to Marceline's incredible songwriting which meant that the Venomous Vipers lost for the fourth time and I decided to eliminate Alison so I could bring her back as the villain next season" Chris says as footage of Alison getting eliminated is shown, "However Alison went out with a bang and took Spencer down with her by framing her for her elimination resulting in Spencer becoming public enemy #1 on her team" Chris states as clips of Kirito, Alice and Merida threatening Spencer are shown next. " _Who_ will be the next one to walk off this _crappy dock_?" Chris asked while walking down the dock in question. "Find out _tonight_ , in the _most_ dramatic marshmallow ceremony _ever_! On Total! Drama! _Island_!"

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Stan who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.…

* * *

The episode fades in at nighttime. We see eleven different pairs of feet walk on the grass by the camera before its pulls back revealing the remaining members of The Venomous Vipers. The groupie quickly split into two groups once they reach the cabins as the boys go in one side and the girls go in the other. Just as Spencer is about to go into the girl's side Merida blocks her way.

"Um excuse just what the hell do you think your doing let me inside" Spencer says trying to get around The Rebellious Princess to no avail.

"Oh i'm sorry but traitors aren't allowed the semi comfort that that cabins offer" Merida says shrugging as a sneer graces her face, "Looks like ye'll be sleeping outside" she finishes pushing Spencer down and closing the door locking it.

"I didn't betray anyone, Alison lied, she's a deceitful lying back-stabbing witch" Spencer calls pulling on the door.

"Yeah and me mum's a bear go *Bleep* yourself traitor" Merida calls out.

"You disgust me Spencer" Elsa states.

"Drop dead" Terra call out as a furious Spencer stamps her left foot before she stomps over to the guys side and bangs on the door. A very annoyed Kirito answers it.

"The girls are being bitches and locked me out do you guys mind if I spend the night he-" She tries to say but doesn't get to finish as her eyes widen and she quickly ducks just in the nick of time as a very large and bloody knife sails over her head. She quickly lifts her head back up terrified, "What the *Bleep* was that for?" she asks horrified as Alice appears in the girl's doorway.

"Thats what happens to traitors in my presence now if I were you I would get lost because me missing you the first time was intentional to send a warning" Alice says getting into Spencer's face, "Trust me bitch the next one won't miss" Alice replies turning around and heading back into the girl's side of the cabin.

"You heard her get lost" Kirito says coldly as he slams the door to the boy's side in her face. Spencer just stares in horror at what just happened. The door to the girls side opens again and a suitcase is thrown out before the door is slammed shut.

"Take your shit and find a tree to sleep in traitor" Terra calls out as Spencer grabs her luggage and furiously kicks it. After taking a few minuets to calm down she begins crying.

* * *

 ***static***

Spencer is seen with her fists balled as she stares angrily at the camera.

"Never in my life have I been so mistreated" she says furiously as she punches the toilet seat and gets a massive splinter in her right hand, "Ow *Bleep*" she exclaims as she cradles her right hand in pain.

 ***static***

* * *

The next morning the sun is already high before panning down to show all twenty remaining campers and the host gathered around the campfire pit. "Campers," Chris began as the camera cut to a closer shot, "today's challenge will _test_ your outdoor survival skills." The camera panned over to the campers, the switched to the host's close-up. "I'm not gonna _lie_ to you, some of you _may_ not come back alive!"

Kenny, Terra and Elsa who are shown gasping at the Viper's end of the seating area, while Alice merely scowled. "Just joking!" Chris told them with a laugh. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods." The camera panned over the Vipers again, showing their relief. " _Everything_ you need is at your team's campsite in the forest, you just have to _find_ it." He tossed a map and compass to each team, being caught by Alice and Alfred respectively. He then remembered something, "Oh right I forgot to tell you guys" Chris explains, "Due to a recent lawsuit that we unfortunately lost I am being forced to allow a new contestant into the competition which means tonight will be a double elimination" Chris says as the campers all gasp in shock. He then pulls out a walkie talkie, "Okay you can drop her now" he says into the walkie talkie as the camera flashes upward to Chef in a miniature red helicopter that has a a giant hook that is holding a wooden crate underneath it. Chef then smirks evilly and presses a button opening the hook and releasing the crate letting it fall to the ground below. It lands with a loud thud between Chris and the contestants. It then falls apart revealing a girl. She has fair skin, Long inky black hair that reaches to just below her breasts, chocolate brown eyes, she is tall and thin and she is wearing a white spaghetti strap top with a picture of a pink unicorn spitting out a golden shooting star that is covered by a purple wool jacket, a yellow pleated mini skirt, yellow tights, black knee-high high-heeled boots and a pink beret.

"WENDY!?" Stan says in shock as Wendy tries to stand up but is all dizzy.

"Everyone meet Wendy Testaburger the newest member of The Venomous Vipers which means Spencer shall be rejoining The Poisonous Blowfish" Chris says smiling evilly as Stan stares at Wendy in complete shock. Terra then quickly gets up and walks over to Wendy helping to stabilize her.

"T-Thanks" Wendy replies.

"No problem, my names Terra" Terra replies introducing herself.

"I'm Wendy its nice to meet you Terra" Wendy says before turning towards Chris, "Mclean. How. Dare. You! I am going to sue you for everything your worth for what you just did" Wendy states as Chris smiles evilly and holds up a contract.

"Uh-uh you signed a contract" Chris states happily as Wendy glares angrily at him. Terra then helps her over to their team helping her sit down. Spencer then stands up giving her team one last look as they wall glare at her. She quickly turns around and walks over to her new old team and takes the only empty seat by Trixie.

"Hi Spencer it is so good to have you back on our side" Trixie says pretending to be nice.

"Save it" Spencer snarls as Trixie glares at her.

"Fine you just bought yourself an early elimination" Trixie says flipping her hair over her right shoulder with her right hand.

" _Oh_ , one more thing before I forget watch out for _bears_. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production." Chris showed absolutely no remorse, and the campers were shown starting to get up. "First team back for breakfast wins _invincibility_!" He sounded an air horn and waved for the teams to leave the campfire pit. "Well, off you go!"

"Did, uh, did he say there were _bears_ out there?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Not to vorry!" Gilbert told her, getting close enough to elicit a look of annoyance. "Between Kirito, Finn, Merida, Alice, and myself, we'll be _sure_ to pass the night safe and bear-free!" he said as Elsa elbowed him hard in the stomach bringing him to his knees in pain. She then walks away completely ignoring his suffering. As each team is making their way into the woods Arthur stops Alfred.

"Alfred, please be careful out there" Arthur told him.

"Aww are you worried about your little bro getting eaten by a bear?" Alfred asks him.

"No of course not" Arthur replies blushing, "I just don't want you getting mauled by a bear when I could use your vote at the merge" Arthur replies.

"Whatever you say bro" Alfred replies smiling as Natalya sends Arthur a heated glare.

* * *

 ***static***

Arthur is seen with his arms crossed an an annoyed look on his face.

"Why must Alfred constantly make attempts to embarrass me" he says as he unfolds his arms and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Honestly just because I don't want him to get mauled by a bear does not mean i'm worried about him" he replies blushing before he removes his hand for the bridge of his nose and glares into the camera, "I am not worried" he says his blush intensifying.

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a smile on his face as he leans back against the wall behind him.

"Its nice that Arthur worries about me I mean thats what brothers are supposed to do for one another even step-brothers I just wish he wouldn't go all tsundere on me whenever he's expressing an emotion" he explains as leans forward sitting up straight, "I learned that word tsundere from my friend Kiku, he's from Japan and a total otaku" Alfred explains before realizing something, "Whoops sorry dude didn't mean to expose your secret to the whole viewing world my bad" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he blushes in embarrassment.

 ***static***

Natalya is seen glaring furiously into the camera as she crossed both her arms and legs.

"I know that bastard's secret, he is only pretending to be interested in Alice so no one vill know that he is gay and secretly in love vith his younger step brother who happens to be MY ALFIE!" she say gripping her hair in frustration, "ALFRED IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND NOT THAT BRITISH WHORE'S" she says taking a deep breath and calming down as she lets go of her hair, "I'm just going to have to remind him to stay avay from my future husband" she says as a demented smile graces her face.

 ***static***

* * *

As Natalya exits the confessional by kicking the door open and storming off Francis appears from behind the confessional on the right side with a smirk on his face.

"So Arzher that is your big secret" he says chuckling, "Zhis will be so much fun" he states smirking evilly.

* * *

The Blowfish logo appeared in the corner of the screen as the camera panned down, revealing them walking down a trail with Alfred leading the charge followed by Natalya, Stan, Marceline, Vlad, Spencer, Harleen, Timmy, Bella and Trixie in that order. Trixie and Bella are seen at the back of the group walking slowly.

"Alright," she told her alliance partner trailing behind her, "Here's the plan for today. We've been doing great so _far_ , and I intend on keeping our winning streak going for as _long_ as possible."

"Well, this challenge seems pretty straightforward," Bella said, "We just hafta wake up earlier than the Venomous Vipers and we'll win, right?" she asks slightly confused.

"I wouldn't _count_ on it," Trixie countered. "Remember, _they're_ probably gonna wake up just as early, so _we_ need another way of making sure they don't get back _before_ us."

Bella than gives Trixie a questioning look. "So how're we gonna do _that_?" she asked.

"Just leave that to me" Trixie replies smirking evilly.

* * *

 ***static***

Trixie is seen filing her nails as she crosses her legs and gives the camera and annoyed look.

"Ugh working with Bella is such a chore I mean seriously she has to be the most stupidest person I have ever met I mean seriously I have flip-flops that have more brains then her" she says as a sneer graces her face, "Unfortunately since Harleen turned on me yesterday I have no one else but Bella to rely on right now" she says as a look of annoyance graces her face, "Ugh whatever i'll gain myself some new allies Just. You. Wait!" she says smirking evilly.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera moves forward a little to show a slight down Marceline as Vlad walks up to her.

"Hey Marceline, how your doing?" he asks her.

"The same as always" she replies bitterly and walks forward as Vlad frowns. Trixie then walks up next to him with Bella hot on her heels. Harleen seeing how close she is scoffs and walks forwards faster as Timmy happily smiles due to the fact that Trixie is so close.

"Ugh she is so the next one to leave" Trixie spats angrily.

"Who?" Vlad asks annoyed with the girl's presence.

"Who do you think miss punk rock wannabe, she dumped Finn's red ant farm on my while I was sleeping last night" Trixie comments livid.

"Well you read her private song journal to the whole entire viewing world" Vlad retorts growing more annoyed, "I would say you deserved it" he states as he begins walking faster to get away from Trixie.

"*Bleep* you" Trixie replies.

* * *

A flash transitioned the scene to the Venomous Vipers in a clearing with a few sleeping bags and other camping gear.

"Okay, according to _this_ we need to _find_ our food," Alice read from the map, "So who's up for some hunting and gathering?"

"On it!" Kirito offered first. "I don't like to brag…wait I love to" he says chuckling as his teammates give him impatient stares, "I'm pretty good at identifying edible _flora_." he says slightly annoyed.

"I'll come too" Merida says, "I used to camp out allot when I was younger so I'm pretty good at foraging" she states.

"Anyone else coming?" Kirito asks.

"I'll come" Finn states as Gilbert stepped forward. "If nobody objects, I think I'll try and catch some fish – add a bit of _variety_ to our diet."

Alice nodded at him. "Okay then, the _rest_ of us will stay here and set up camp."

* * *

The scene then shifted back to the Blowfish.

"One or more of us will have to forage," Stan responded as she helped Vlad and Alfred make quick work of their team's tent. "Preferably someone familiar with this island's flora, fauna, and fungi." He noticed the generally blank looks of the others and his face fell. "I'll take care of it," he sighed. "The rest of you get to work building a fire pit and a means of making loud noises."

"Are you serious I. Am. Not eating things found in the forest!" Trixie exclaims furiously stamping her left foot.

"I-I agree with Trixie" Bella states as Stan rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut Up!" Marceline growls infuriated with the two.

"Don't. Start. With. Me. Bitch!" Trixie growls back.

"Oh my god Trixie why are you still here?" Stan asks annoyed, "No one likes you!" he states.

"Shut up dork wad" Trixie spats.

"Thats the best insult you could come up with" Stan says smirking as he crosses his arms, "Because that was weak" he says.

"Actually no that wasn't, you just not worth the time to think up good insults for" Trixie replies nonchalant as Stan glares angrily at her.

* * *

 ***static***

Stan is seen giving the camera a glare as he crosses his arms in annoyance.

"I cannot begin to explain how much Trixie infuriates me" he explains frustrated as he uncrosses his arms and grips his head, "I mean she seriously makes Cartman seem like the most kindest person ever which I thought was *Bleep*ing impossible" he says removing his hands from his head as he gives the camera a glare, "She needs to go home like now!" he states.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera flashes back to The Venomous Vipers who are seen putting the finishing touches on there campsite.

"Never fear," announced a voice just out of view, "Zhe _fish_ is here!" The camera panned over to show Gilbert emerging from the forest with a few fish tied up with twine, "Courtesy of zhe awesome me" he states smugly as everyone rolls their eyes at him.

"It's about time!" Wendy called as the albino reunited with the team. She quickly assume the role of team leader filling in the space that Alison left due to her untimely elimination.

"Vell fishing takes time" Gilbert says looking around the clearing. "Where are the three who went foraging? I thought for _sure_ they'd have gotten back before me."

"Right here!" exclaimed Kirito appearing with a sack full of nuts and berries. Moments later, Merida and Finn arrived with a similarly large bounty., "Turns out this island's got a pretty good stock of berries, even _if_ they're a bit spread-out." he stated.

"Damn thats allot of berries" Terra replies in shock.

"Um we best try and cook the fish quickly" Elsa states slightly nervous, "Fish and berries are a grizzly bears' main diet and there are plenty of grizzlies in these woods.

"How do you know that, have you seen them?" Wendy asks.

"There native to the area" Elsa explains slightly blushing as everyone gives her strange looks, "I tend to read allot" she replies as Gilbert sits next to her.

"Don't sorry frau, i'll protect you from any big bad bears" Gilbert says putting his left at around Elsa only for her to elbow him in the stomach.

"Don't touch me" she hisses.

"Noted" Gilbert replies wheezing.

"On that note lets get cooking" Arthur replies as Francis stops him.

"Allow moi to cook zhe fish" he states.

"Are you saying that I can't bloody cook?!" Arthur exclaims furious.

"No I am just saying zhat maybe our teammates do not wish to receive food poisoning" Francis replies smirking as Arthur tackles him. The two then begin strangling one another.

"Shut the hell up, you know nothing you ugly frog" Arthur says.

"Well at least my eyebrows don't look like two caterpillars zhat are trying to take over my face" Francis retorts as Alice just sighs watching the two argue.

* * *

 ***static***

Alice is seen sitting with her legs crossed as is seen admiring what appears to be a large butcher's knife with intricate designs on the blade.

"I grow tired of the constant fighting between Arthur and Francis" she begins as she runs her fingers that are on her left hand over the blade, "It very much grates my nerves and if they continue I am going to have to intervene and trust me neither of them want that" she says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cut back to the part of the forest where the Poisonous Blowfish, campsite now set up, awaited the return of Stan.

"Oh em _gee_ , what is _taking_ that loser so long!" Trixie complained, slumping against the tent.

"I'm sure Stan will be back soon, _right_?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Trixie you were just complaining about not wanting to eating things found in the forest so why are you complaining about Stan no being back yet? Alfred asks slightly annoyed with her yet curious at the same time.

"I didn't have to explain myself to you" Trixie replies crossing her arms in annoyance as Alfred just rolls his eyes whilst Natalya sends the girl a very heated glare.

"Hey look," Harleen cried with a gesture the camera followed to the edge of a trail, "Stan's back!"

The hungry teens looked at him expectantly, and were rewarded by a pile of blueberries dumped on one of the sleeping bags.

"I found several bushes along the trail. It isn't nutritionally ideal, but if we return to the bushes we should be able to collect a sufficient amount for the next several hours" Stan explains.

"Great job!" Marceline exclaimed, sampling a few of the berries.

"Thank you," Stan answered, "But as I implied this will provide neither the nutrients nor the calories we require. I need at least two of you to accompany me in another foraging trip before it gets dark."

Alfred shrugged. "Guess I'll go. I'm the hero after all and being a hero I can;t let any of you starve" He winked at Natalya, who rolled her eyes before turning her head and hiding her blush.

"I'll come too," Harleen volunteered. "I need to do _something_ to take my mind off not strangling Trixie and enjoying her feeble attempts at pushing me off of her" she says as everyone looks at her strangely before they all shrug their shoulders not caringly. Trixie quickly glares at everyone.

"Is no one going to defend me?" she asks appalled as everyone ignores her. Trixie then stands up and lets out an angry scream before heading into her team's tent to chill.

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to a shot of the moon rising over the island, the Viper logo appearing in the corner of the screen. A cut showed their fish cooking over an open fire tended by Kirito and Merida, most of the others gathered around and waiting.

"I still say I should have been allowed to cook" Arthur says crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh 'ush up" Francis says glaring at Arthur, "No one wants to hear you big, fat, loud mouth" he finishes .

"You take that back you bloody git" Arthur yells back.

"Why don't you make me black sheep" Francis fires back.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Arthur yells as they both tackle one another to the ground.

"Thats it" Alice says getting up and pulling a coil of rope out of her back. The camera skips a few seconds later to Alice dusting off her hands as we see Arthur and Francis bound and gagged with both of them being hogtied and cloth wrapped around their mouths. Alice then sat down with everyone else.

"Thats takes care of that" she says as everyone nods in agreement.

* * *

The scene switched back to the other Blowfish sitting around their campfire. Trixie gives Bella and Timmy both a glare.

"Eat quickly, I wanna get started before it gets too _dark_." she commands

"Do we really _have_ to?" Bella asked, swallowing a few berries. "I mean, what if we can't find the other team?" She gasped suddenly. "What if we can't find the way back to _our_ team?" she asks as Trixie scowls at her.

"Do you wanna win or _not_? As long as _we_ can find our way back to camp and the Vipers can't, it doesn't _matter_ where we spend the night!" Trixie commands as Bella gives her an uncertain look, causing Trixie's scowl to deepen, "Of course, if you don't _want_ to do what I tell you to, I can always find someone _else_ to take with me to the end of the game." she says as her alliance-mates become very nervous as the camera cut away from them and towards Alfred who is in the middle of a story.

"...so anyway, the _entire_ collection ended up _covered_ in punch," Alfred recounted to his mildly interested teammates, "so _naturally_ my buddy was in pretty big trouble. His parents grounded him for like a _month_ , and he _still_ isn't allowed to have any _parties_ at his house, and..." He was cut off by a rustling bush as a a large brown bear that entered the clearing.

"BEAR!" Alfred shouted immediately as he stood up, "Get to the trees! i-i'm the hero i-its m-my job to protect y-you g-guys" Alfred exclaims slight scared but putting on a brave face. Natalya immediately gets in-between Alfred and the bear and glares at the creature. It immediately becomes terrified and scampers off.

"Whoa Natalya how did you do that?" Marceline asks jumping down from her branch in the tree.

Natalya looks back at her and shrugs, "Simple intimidation tactic, I showed no fear and the bear recognized me as higher up on the food chain" she says deadpanned. Alfred then throws his arms around her making her blush ferociously.

"Thank you so much Nat" he says as a smug grin graces his face, "Although even if you hadn't been able to scare off the bear as the hero I totally would have been able too.

"Sure thing Alfie" Natalya responds sarcastically.

* * *

A few clouds were shown in front of the moon as the scene shifted to the other group of Vipers. "If I remember right," Trixie says, "The Blowfish headed _east_ when the challenge started." The queen-bee shown squinting at their team's map and compass in the moonlight. "Meaning their camp should be... _this_ way!" She pointed to her left, and ran off.

"Are you _sure_ it's okay to take the map without letting the others know?" Bella panted as she struggled to keep up.

"They'll be _fine_ ," Trixie assured. "One of them _has_ to remember how we got to our campsite, so they should have no _problem_ getting back!" she says flipping her hair over her left shoulder with her left hand.

"If you _say_ so..." Bella says.

A sudden noise caused Trixie to stop, and her allies to nearly run into her. She motioned for them to stay quiet

"You two remember the plan, right?" Trixie whispers to them

"Once we find their camp," Timmy answered, "I make a bunch of bear noises to scare 'em away from their campsite."

Bella continued. "And with them distracted, you and I take their supplies and try to keep them from finding their way back."

"Exactly!" Trixie said. "Now we just need to find 'em..." She squinted at the map again, but as a quick shot of the sky revealed, there were too many clouds in the sky for her to read by. "Hold on...I think we need to go...that way!" She pointed in a different direction, and the three started off again.

* * *

A wolf howled as the scene switched to a view of the Viper's campsite from the forest. The fire was still going, and was tended to by Kirito, but the other members of the team were out of sight. The camera then to a top-down perspective inside the tent.

The eight teens had laid in a circle and most were trying to get to sleep, but Terra kept squirming uncomfortably. "If there's something you need to do," Wendy said suddenly, "Please make it quick. I'd rather not disturb our sleep anymore than is necessary."

"R-right..." Terra muttered nervously. She sat up and lingered for a moment, before the camera cut to the outside of the tent just as the surfer exited it.

"Eh?" Kirito grunted. "Oh, hey! Have to pee or something?"

"Yeah...I'll be back in a bit..." she gulped, and started to turn away. The two teens were startled by a sudden noise in the bushes. Their eyes darted to it and they became still. Another noise came from a different direction, causing the two to start. A few bats swarmed the air and flew towards Terra and Kirito; one managed to fly into the poor girl's face as the teens cried in alarm. Terra, panicked and blind, stumbled around the campsite until she tripped backwards over one of the rocks lining the fire pit. A cinder was sent flying and landed on her team's tent, causing it to burst into flame and become ash in seconds.

Fortunately, none of the Vipers had been harmed, although they did look fairly annoyed with Terra. Alice on the other hand was shaking in fear as Elsa and Merida tried to comfort her.

"Hey you guys all right?" Kirito asks as Wendy glares at him.

* * *

The footage skipped back to the main group of Blowfish. "I wonder where the others went?" Alfred asked as he and the others finished off the last of their food.

"I'm fairly certain they went off on some ill-advised quest to delay the Vipers," Spencer answered. "I applaud their desire to help us _win_ , of course, but I would prefer they found some other way to do it."

"I hope they didn't run into that _bear_ ," Alfred said. "I don't think they'll be able to convince it to leave as easily as Nat did."

"I say good riddance I mean it is Trixie right?" Stan asks.

"Yeah but Bella and Timmy don't deserve to die like that even if they blindly follow the she-hag around" Marceline states.

"Well hopefully the find their way back by morning because it is way too late to go out and find them" Vlad says.

"Yeah lets all try and go to sleep" Spencer says as they all crawl inside their tent.

* * *

The scene cut back to the Vipers, with Terra standing sheepish before her team. " _No_ , Kirito, we are most certainly _not_ alright." Wendy hissed, not taking her eyes off her blonde roommate. "We are still functioning on inadequate sustenance, and now we are in need of _shelter_ "

"And thanks to your little dance with the bats I just had a post traumatic flashback to the night my house caught on fire and killed my family!" Alice exclaims angrily as Terra becomes even more sheepish afraid of the the violent young woman.

"Whoa, hey, _chill_!" Kenny told Wendy and Alice coming to Terra's defense. "It was an accident, the bat attacked her and I mean _yeah_ , it sucks that we don't have a tent anymore, but it could be _worse_ , right?"

A single drop on his head heralded the start of a downpour.

" _Yes_ , Kenny" Alice deadpanned, "it _could_ be." she finishes as Wendy screams in frustration.

* * *

The background music turned deep and dangerous as shots of the three groups were shown weathering the thunderstorm. First Trixie, Bella and Timmy are shown taking shelter in a cave, then the Blowfish were shown ducking into their tent and finally the Vipers were shown again, sitting under a large leaf held up by Gilbert. Arthur and Francis are still seen hogtied and gagged as they squirm and struggle to get free.

The scene faded into a shot of the sun rising into the sky. Birds could be heard singing as the camera panned down to show Alfred stretching as he exited the tent, followed by Marceline.

"Well, _that_ was fun" the hero wannabe mentioned. "I can't wait to get back to camp and get breakfast!"

"Agreed," the rocker chic added, "I'm starving" she says rubbing her stomach.

"We can only hope Trixie and the others made it through the night safely. For now, we must head back to camp." Spencer says crawling out of the tent next.

"Yeah, well," Harleen told the three climbing out of the tent next, "Wherever they are, they probably have the map. Good thing I know how we _got_ here, otherwise we'd have a _big_ disadvantage getting back."

* * *

Another cut showed Trixie standing at the mouth of the cave she'd entered the night before. She startled her two teammates out of their slumber by kicking them both. "Alright, listen up!" she barked, pacing around in front of them. "Last night didn't go to plan, I'll admit that, but we still have the map and compass, so we _will_ make it back to camp before the Venomous Vipers, _got it?_ "

Bella rubbed her eyes, then immediately started wheezing and pointing wildly at something behind Trixie. Their male companion's eyes also went wide, and he immediately began a number of incoherent sounds trying to put into words the creature he was seeing.

"What are you...?" Trixie asked in bewilderment, finally bothering to turn around.

Behind her was a very large and fairly irate brown bear. It reared up on its hind legs and growled, sending the three Blowfish running.

* * *

Back with the Vipers, eight teens were shown sleeping rather peacefully before the camera zoomed in on Wendy laying between Finn and Elsa. She blearily opened her eyes, blinked, then bolted upright.

"Get up!" she commanded, getting to her feet and immediately checking her own pockets for the map and compass. "Get up, all of you! We need to get back to camp!" she says as everyone immediately gets their things together and rushes off completely forgetting their hogtied teammates.

* * *

The music became tense and the footage skipped ahead to a sot of Chris drinking from a thermos while a female intern prodded the main campfire pit with a stick, both with their backs turned to the camera. The host turned around just as the scene zoomed out to show the Poisonous Blowfish arriving.

"Hey!" Alfred called, "We got back first!"

Moments later, the Venomous Vipers returned as well. "They beat us here!" Finn cried as he crossed under the wooden entrance.

"This is all _your_ fault, Terra," Wendy spat.

"Hey leave her alone bitchface it was an accident" Kenny says coming to Terra's aid.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so _fast_ , Viperinos!" Chris waggled a finger at them. "It seems _both_ teams are missing a few _players_!"

"Oh shit we forgot Arthur and Francis!" Elsa exclaims.

"It was so damn quiet with them gagged it was quite easy to forget they were even there" Alice says as Chris and The Blowfish give them a horrified look. Snapping out of it Spencer gets Chris's attention.

"On the other hand, _our_ team seems to be present and accounted for." she says as Trixie came running into view, trailed by Timmy and Bella.

"Did we make it?" she asked immediately. She was met by smiles and nods from her teammates, and pumped her fist.

The camera switched over to the grinning host. "Alright, Venomous Vipers! Two of your scaly butts are going _home_!" He turned to the other team. "Blowfish! You're going on an all-expense-paid trip _to_ ," a drum roll began, "the Tuck Shoppe!" The sound of an old cash register opening was played as the Blowfish cheered, "Plus you get to vote off one of the Vipers leaving tonight" Chris finished as they all cheered again before they ran off to claim their prize. The Vipers gasped, and glared at Alice who looks shocked to be receiving their glares.

* * *

The background music changed to a hip hop tune as the Poisonous Blowfish were shown celebrating in front of their cabin. Timmy popped a few chips in his mouth, then passed the bag to Bella.

"Chocodiles?" Alfred offered to his teammate, but Vlad waved them away.

"No thanks," he said with a smile. "Still, I am quite enjoying our winning streak."

"Yeah," Harleen said cockily, "Poisonous Blowfish _rule_!" she cheers, "Even if were stuck with Trixie" she says as Trixie gasps and crosses her arms a glare forming on her face as Marceline laughs.

* * *

The music switched again to the tense and foreboding melody reserved for the elimination ceremonies.

"You've all cast your votes, plus The Blowfish have cats their votes" Chris said as the camera came in for his standard close-up. "The campers who do not receive a marshmallow must _immediately_ hit the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers," his brow furrowed as he gestured towards the dock, "and get the heck _outta_ here! _And_!" he thrust a finger into the air before tapping it on his makeshift podium. "You can't come back. _Ever_."

The shot changed to show the Venomous Vipers as the host continued to speak. "Now, I can see you're all tired, so _tonight_ ," the camera switched back to the host with a marshmallow in his hand, "I'll just _throw_ them to you. Savvy? Wendy!"

The feminist was shown accepting her prize with a smile. "Kirito!" Likewise, he was shown making his catch. "Finn! Merida! Elsa! Kenny! Francis!" One by one, the camera panned to each camper happily accepting their marshmallow until only three were left. "Terra, Alice, Arthur!" The blonde girl looked scared, but the two brits did not. Chris continued. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening!"

The bottom two campers were shown again, Arthur having decided to smirk at the girls sitting next to him. "Terra! The host announced, and she eagerly caught the bit of white.

"WHAT?!" Arthur exclaimed, eyes popping forward. "You're getting' rid of _me_? But I'm the smartest player in the _game_ , you'll _never_ win without _me_!" He stood up and thrust an accusatory finger at his former teammates.

"Yeah, well, we weren't winning _with_ you, so it's no big loss." Kirito told him.

The scene cut to Arthur being dragged down the dock by Chef. "You'll regret this, you'll _all_ regret this! Every last one of you is a bloody git!"

Alice then stood up next and turned to face her former team.

"Well its been…" she says trailing off before coming up with a word, "A *Bleep*ed up hell ride, thanks for going on it with me" she says turning and walking down the dock calmly.

* * *

 ***static***

Wendy is seen with a livid expression on her face as she sits down and crosses her arms.

"You know I was originally supposed to be on this show but I was replaced by that Alison girl at the last minuet so I sued to get on the show and won and now i'm *Bleep*ing regretting it" she says infuriated as she throws her arms up in they air, "Everyone on this team is a *Bleep*ing moron" she says placing her arms down as she calms down and sighs loudly. A look of determination the crosses her face, "At first I was going to sit back and observe my new team but I can't do that anymore, we just lost two teammates and someone has to take charge and that someone is me" she says pointing to herself with her left index finger.

 ***static***

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Elsa, Finn, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Terra and Wendy.

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Bella, Harleen, Marceline, Natalya, Spencer, Stan, Timmy, Trixie and Vlad.

 **Eliminated:** Kyle, Eric, Abigail, Alison, Arthur and Alice

* * *

 **Reason for elimination** : Arthur was not supposed to leave this episode however his fighting with Francis was getting on my nerves so I decided that one of them had to go and I can do more with Francis.

…

Alice was not supposed to leave this episode, originally she was supposed to be one of the finalists but the problem is even though I love her so very much I just for the life of me can't seem to write her properly which sucks because she is one of my top two favorite video game characters and its a real shame that I can;t get her character down right. So in the end I decided it was best to cut her here.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger and Kyle Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara, Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman**


	7. Phobia Factor

"Last time, on Total Drama Island!" The recap began with shot of both teams setting up at their campsites. "The campers had their survival skills put to the _test_ when they spent the entire night camping in the woods." Clips of the various highlights were played as they were mentioned by the host. "I introduced a new contestant Wendy who sued to get on the show, and Natalya managed to save her team from a bear by scaring the living daylight out of it. Trixie decided to go mess with the Vipers but got her, Bella, and Timmy lost, which _sucked_ for them. Terra burned down her team's tent, which sucked even _more_ , and then it _rained_. Basically, no one got any sleep last night. Ultimately, the Venomous Vipers were on the chopping block _again_ , leaving Alice and Arthur without a marshmallow." After the two Brit's departures were shown, the shot cut to a close-up of a pile of wood being prodded by a stick. "Yup, the challenge was rough alright," Chris was shown holding the stick at the campfire pit, "and if _I_ have anything to say about it, today's will be even more _brutal_." the music picked up dramatically as the host's full body was shown, hitting the stick against his other hand. "Luckily, I _do_. What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next, on Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

The music begins showing cameras appearing out of random places around Camp Wawanakwa.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad i'm doing fine...you guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes past the dock of shame where Chris and Chef are fighting...Chef then kicks Chris in the groin and walks off...the camera then goes up and over a waterfall and into the water where Alice is seen relaxing in a life raft. The camera moves upwards where Finn and Merida are seen jumping off the cliff into the water below drenching Alice in water.

 **(You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the forest where Alfred and Natalya are seen climbing a tree as Alfred wants to show her something cool he found however Natalya loses her footing and falls however before she hits the ground Alfred jumps off his branch and land on the ground and the safely catches her in his arms. Bella and Terra are seen nearby happily playing with a bunny when the bunny suddenly out of nowhere attacks Bella startling Terra.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun...pack your bag cause i've already won)**

The camera then zooms to another waterfall where Abigail and Trixie are in a canoe having a slap fight Before they can attempt to kill each other they go over the waterfall crashing. They land on top of Stan who was sitting in the grass and sighing miserably.

 **(There's nothing getting in my way i'll get there one day...I wanna be famous)**

The camera then zooms to the mess-hall where Kenny and Timmy are seen tied up awaiting Chef's nasty food. A lightbulb then falls out of the ceiling and hits Kenny in the head knocking him off his stool. The camera then pans over to the left where Francis is seen fighting with Arthur while Harleen who has a hammer behind her back waiting to bash both of their skulls in.

 **(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na)**

The camera then zooms back to The Dock of Shame where Kirito and Spencer are seen discussing different battle strategies. Both of them then hear the sound of two people fighting. They turn around and find Eric and Kyle who are seen in a fist fight with each other beating the shit out of one another as Alison who is seen lounging on a beach chair looks on in a very disapproving way. The camera then moves to the end of the dock where Marceline is seen head banging and pumping her fist. She then trips on a loose board and ends up In Vlad's arms as he catches her before she can fall. She looks up at him as he smiles causing her to blush.

 **(I wanna be...I wanna be...I wanna be famous...I wanna be…I wanna be...I wanna be famous...*whistling begins*)**

The camera then zooms to the bonfire where Elsa is seen reading as Gilbert sits down next to her...she then looks up at him as he smiles at her. She then glares at him and turns away blushing as he put his hand up to her cheek turning her face back to him. They are about to kiss when Bella appears giving them a hug freaking them both out...the camera then pans out revealing the rest of the cast sitting around the bonfire looking nervous as Chris and Chef chuckle evilly. The logo then appears and the camera fades out.

* * *

The scene opened with a pan down from the night sky to reveal the ten remaining members of the Venomous Vipers seated around the campfire pit.

"Man, who knew losing twice in a row would be such a _bummer_?" Kenny mused, sadly poking the fire with a stick.

"I know," Terra concurred, "We have _got_ to start winning challenges."

Gilbert snorted. "Easier said zhan done. We're zhree players in zhe hole, what could we _possibly_ do to catch up?"

"That doesn't mean we should stop trying!" Terra countered. "Come on, Kirito, Wendy, you're both smart, do either of _you_ have any ideas?" She looked first at the asshole, who frowned and shook his head.

The camera cut to Wendy, "It isn't that simple," she sighed. "If I knew the challenges ahead of time I could formulate a more thorough strategy based upon our relevant strengths and weaknesses, but in lieu of such data long-term planning is significantly more difficult." she says crossing her eyes in annoyance. Then she and Terra are shown glaring off-screen, "What do _you_ want?" Terra asked.

"Prob'ly here to rub it in our _faces_ ," Finn added.

The viewpoint shifted to show that the Poisonous Blowfish had come to the fire pit, with Bella holding up a plate of flan to be seen.

"Oh no," Vlad explained, "We merely had extra dessert after our Tuck Shoppe party, and decided to share."

Kenny gave them an odd look. " _Why_?"

"Oh _please_ ," Natalya rolled her eyes, "Ve just had a close encounter vith a _skunk_ outside our cabin." she says

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, _we_ managed to get out of the way, but it still got the _cabin_. We're just lettin' the place air out for a while."

Bella walked the flan past the fire and presented it to Francis. "GAHH!" he yelled, slapping the plate away as soon as he realized it was close to him. It landed close to Vlad, who bent over to pick up the plate – the flan itself had landed first, and was ruined.

"You do not like flan?" Vlad asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about zhat," the perverted flirt scratched the back of his neck, "I just 'aven't been able to stand the sight of caramel since Arzher dumped a jar of it in my magnificent 'air when I was a kid" he says tearing up slightly, "I can't stand 'having my beautiful 'air messed up or ruined" he says

"I know how you feel, man," Kenny told him. "Me? I can't stand being around anything that even _looks_ like a snake."

"Oh god please don't mention those things" Spencer replies shuddering.

"Pfft," Harleen scoffed, "why are you afraid of _either_ of those things when we could get attacked by _robots_ any second?" her eyes darted around the area nervously.

* * *

 ***static***

"And so then they all start _sharing_ their greatest fears," Merida began with a look of confusion on her face as she leaned to the right side of the confessional, "Like they didn't even care who _heard_!" She started to tick off fingers. "Timmy went into _great_ detail about his mortal fear of being covered in _bugs_ , Bella is afraid of _redheaded vampires_ , and even _Trixie_ admitted she's afraid of _clowns_!" she recounts before face palming, "Don't these nimrods realize that Chris is listening" she states exasperated.

 ***static***

* * *

As the footage cut back to the campfire pit, the Vipers were shown to have taken seats around it.

"Merida your up whats your worst fear?" Kirito asks smiling smugly as Merida sighs.

"I guess having to walk through a minefield in high-heels" she reveals.

"Vell, Alfred is afraid of ghosts," Natalya announced simply, "But _I'm_ not afraid of anything!"

"Nat how could you i'm the hero which means i'm not afraid of anything" Alfred replies his pride slightly bruised "Besides aren't you afraid of Ninjas?"

Natalya gasped sharply before glaring at her crush "One second there there the next they aren't" she says shaking her head in disbelief, "Thats unnatural" she states.

"Isolation" Elsa says shivering, "I don't do well with only my thoughts as company" she reveals.

"I'm zhe same way except in zhe dark" Gilbert reveals seriously as everyone stares surprised at how serious he's being. He quickly glares at them all, "Vhat I can be serious you know" he says crossing his arms annoyed.

"I'm afraid of the ocean" Finn reveals.

"Being forced to watch Vampire Diaries on repeat" Vlad revealed.

"Oh god don't mention that abomination, its an insult to vampires everywhere" Marceline remarks as Vlad chuckles.

"I agree with you there dragă" he says making her blush slightly.

"Being buried alive" Terra admits, "I had a bad accident once and thats all i'm gonna say" she finishes.

"Man those are such weak fears" Kirito comments chuckling.

"Oh yeah well whats your fear?" Wendy asks annoyed.

"Care Bears" Kirito mutters to himself.

"Excuse me I don't think I heard correctly did you say Care Bears?" Kenny asks as everyone begins full on laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up but those _things_ are not right" Kirito replies as he crosses his arms and turns away.

"Turkey's those things are *Bleep*ing crazy" Stan reveals. Everyone turned to Wendy expectantly. "I am truly sorry," she told them, "but I simply cannot think of _anything_ that I fear to such an extent!"

Spencer frowned, Kirito rolled his eyes, and the footage skipped ahead to a shot of the island as the sun just peeked above the hills.

* * *

The camera zoomed in on the main lodge, and it cut to the inside as Chris whistled to gain the teens' attention. "Campers!" he announced, the point-of-view centered on his back. "Your next challenge is a game I like to call ' _Phobia Factor_ '! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Pretty sure we're already doing that" Kirito deadpanned, poking his amorphous meal with a fork.

" _Now_ , for our first _victims_!" Chris continued as the camera showed him standing next to the door. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned it quickly. " _Trixie_! Meet us all in the theater, it's _clown time_!"

The queen bee's eyes went wide and she she was in the middle of taking a sip of her drink which she spit all over Marceline who glared at her furiously. The host then turned his attention to a member of the Venomous Vipers. " _Terra_! You, me, a couple hundred pounds of sand…"

Terra immediately groaned. "Of _course_ he knows..."

"Wait a minute," Bella said, "How does he know our worst fears?" she asks horrified, "Were they listening to us?" she continues with her question.

"Its a reality show _einstein_ , there always listening to us" Marceline growls as she face plants with the table as Vlad begins rubbing her back soothingly.

"But thats like so wrong" Bella replies upset.

"Chef Hatchet!" the host called. "Didn't you have a special order for Kenny and Spencer here today?" The hulking cook grinned nastily as he worked the fryer, He thrust a frying basket at the two teens with two objects in it – something battered and fried in the shape of a snake.

Trembling, Kenny and Spencer picked it up and the scene flashed back to show their fear of snakes. Kenny and Spencer looked at the items they were given, bringing it close to their mouths but unwilling to take a bite.

A faint hiss came from inside. Screaming, Kenny and Spencer dropped the fried things and they burst open – One live snake slithered out of each and then slithered away.

* * *

The scene cut ahead to Chris standing in front of a small inflatable pool with the campers gathered around it. The camera panned across the Blowfish who looked at the pool in disgust, before the clip of Merida mentioning Timmy's fear in the confessional was replayed. The camera then panned over the Blowfish, showing Trixie vomit before ending on Timmy.

The short boy shrugged and hopped the side of the pool, landing with a distinct squish amongst a writhing mass of worms. He emerged moments later none worse for wear, causing his teammates to cheer and earning a point for the Blowfish on the on-screen scoreboard. "And Timmy sets the bar _way_ up there!"

* * *

Francis was shown next, sitting on a stool in the cafeteria as a team of interns went to work on him. His fear was shown in another flashback, and in a flash the make-up team had finished their work. They stepped away, and Francis was revealed to have short spiky an unkempt hair that had been dyed a flat brown. A female intern hands him a hand mirror and he screams before fainting.

"How long before you tell him its a wig?" said intern asks.

"Eh when I feel like it" Chris replies.

* * *

The camera panned to the beach where Chris is seen leading Elsa towards a large box.

"Elsa say _hello_ to the Isolation Chamber!" Chris announced. "For the next _six_ hours you'll be _completely_ cut off from the outside world in a soundproof room devoid of _any_ stimulation!" He opened the door to show a white room, totally empty save a single light embedded in the ceiling. "Heck, there aren't even any _cameras_ in there! The door won't be _locked_ , of course, but if you so much as touch the handle then you can say goodbye to any point for your team."

He shoved the wide-eyed girl into the room and slammed the door behind her. He then motioned to another box nearby where Gilbert stepped forward slightly shivering. He opened the door to show a dark room, totally empty missing even one light embedded in the ceiling. Chris then shoved Gilbert inside and shut the door.

* * *

 ***static***

Gilbert is seen hugging himself as he shakes with what appears to be complete fear.

"I-I hate z-zhe dark so v-very much, I can't d-do this challenge" he states terrified.

 ***static***

* * *

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" Gilbert screams as he pushes the door open and rushes back out into the sunlight.

"Ooh only ten seconds, looks your not getting your team a point Gilbert" Chris states mockingly.

"I don't *Bleep*ing care I am not going back in zhere" he states angrily, "In fact I don't care if I *Bleep*ing go home I am not doing zhis" he says heatedly as he walks off furiously shaking.

* * *

The footage cut to the next two campers. Kenny and Spencer stood on the stage next to a terrarium on a pedestal; the camera zoomed in to the glass tank to show a small snake eying the two. They both looked at it hesitantly, and their admission of fear was played.

"You can do it, Kenny!" Terra said encouragingly from the stands. "I can tell from here that it will do you _no_ harm!" she says.

"Um isn't someone going to cheer me on" Spencer asks upset as she crosses her arms. No one says anything as crickets are heard chirping, "*Bleep* all of you" she replies. Both human and snake were looking at each other; the serpent blinked and Kenny recoiled.

"It _blinked_..." he murmured.

"Its the tiniest snake on the planet _suck it up_ Kenny _I am not_ going to lose another challenge" Wendy seethes outraged.

"You can do this, I _know_ you have it in you, I can _see_ it!" Terra says encouraging him

Kenny smiled at her encouragement and he inched closer to the tank. Taking a deep breath, he stuck a finger at it off-camera. His grimace changed to a smile as he drew back his finger, showing the tiny animal resting happily atop it. The Vipers cheered and the scoreboard dinged 2-1. He then held it out to Spencer who looked at it fearfully before summoning her courage and taking it into her hands earning the Blowfish another point.

* * *

The camera cut to Merida who is seen standing before a minefield. Chris then walks up to her.

"Okay Merida for your challenge you must walk through this minefield in these" Chris says holding up a pair of bright pink high-heels.

"Ye picked that color because ye know I hate it right?" she asks unimpressed.

"You betcha" he says tossing the heels to her as she glares at him. Merida then bends down and unties her shoelaces. She then removes her converse and placed the high-heels on her feet. She then begins to wobble so she begins windmilling with her arms to steady herself.

"Whoa" she says catching herself before she falls, "Damnit this is bullshit" she says as she begins walking towards the minefield, "When I get my hands on that blasted host i'm gonna throttle him" she mutters under her breath as she begins making her way through the minefield keeping an eye on her feet hoping she doesn't hit a mine while wobbling the whole way. Unfortunately as she takes her next step she steps on a mine and as it explodes its blasts her into the air causing her to land on her ass on the other side of the minefield.

"Congratulations Merida you have earned the Vipers another point" Chris says congratulating her.

"*Bleep* you" she mutters vindictively.

* * *

The camera then flashes forward and up into the sky were a small plane is flying. A door then opens and Chris and Finn appear.

"Okay Finn for your challenge you must dive into The Arctic Ocean below and stay there for ten minuets.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Finn asks hysterically, "THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THIS!" he exclaims.

"Are you sure dude, you'll cost your team a point" Chris says smiling evilly as Finn looks down below, "I want to but…AHHHHHHHHHHH" Finn doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Chris pushes him out of the plane and into the cold ocean below. However he didn't't get a point since he originally refused.

* * *

The camera cuts to the bathroom where we see Natalya blowdrying her hair as she just took a shower. The camera then moves up revealing three shadows above her on the ceiling. A pair of eyes then appear on each of them revealing them to be ninjas. They then lower themselves to the ground quietly and approach Natalya. However before they can get close they all have to duck as large butcher's knife sails over their heads. They quickly look at the blonde girl before them in fear as a sick and sadistic smile graces her face.

"Oh this vill be most fun" she says pulling another large butcher's knife out of her dress as she approaches them. The camera cuts out towards the outside showing the building that is the bathroom as three girly screams are heard.

* * *

 ***static***

Natalya is seen sitting down and sharpening one of her knifes as she gives the camera a twisted smile.

"I knew those "Ninjas" vere interns the whole time vhich is vhy I only decided to scare them and let them off vith a varning" she says as her smile becomes even more twisted, "If they vere real ninjas then I vould have never heard them coming" she says as a look of annoyance graces her face.

 ***static***

A young man with fair skin, dyed blue hair and wide fearful dark brown eyes stares into the camera horrified. He is in a full body cast with every part of him being covered except his face.

"T-That g-girl i-is a-a *Bleep*-ing d-demon" he says terrified.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera then cuts to Stan and his petting zoo of personal terror. He had both managed to get in the pen, but was keeping as much distance between himself and the mixed herd of crazy turkeys as possible. After noticing him they all immediately run towards and tackle him to the ground as they begin pecking him mercilessly as he screams in mortal terror.

"Okay, we've still got a few more minutes before Stan is finished," Chris said as the scene cut to him checking his watch. The host checked his list, then singled out one of the remaining campers behind him. "Let's see now…Alfred, you're _up_!"

"I am so ready dude nothing scares The Hero" He says striking a heroic pose.

"Yeah well your in luck" Chris says laughing evilly.

The wannabe hero's well-known fear of ghosts was shown again as a means of transitioning to him standing alone in an oddly desolate part of the woods with a cabin in front of him. The walkie-talkie in his hands crackled and the host's voice could be heard once more. "Listen up, brah! I went to the trouble of bringing this haunted cabin to the island, and," he chuckled darkly, "It looks like the interns who brought it here mysteriously disappeared if you know what I mean. _Good luck_!". The transmission crackled to an end, but Alfred had already figured out what was going on. Thoroughly on-edge, he snapped his attention towards the cabin before him and gulped before heading towards it.

* * *

The camera cut to a dark room where Vlad and Marceline are seen sitting down on wooden chairs as a TV faces them. Chris then appears from the shadows and stands next to the TV.

"Okay Vlad, Marceline all you have to do is last ten minuets watching The Vampire Diaries" Chris states.

"Oh god this is going to be hell" Marceline mutters.

"It will be okay I believe in you dragă I know you can make it through this" Vlad says cheering her up as a look of determination crosses her face.

"Alright lets do this" Marceline says as Chris presses a button and turns on the TV playing The Vampire Diaries.

" _For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story_ " a male's voice says.

"Oh god i'm gonna barf" Marceline says as Vlad nods in agreement.

* * *

The camera cut to Trixie next who is seen texting on her phone when the sound of a honking horn gets her attention. Slowly, she turns around.

"Hiya! I heard _you_ could use some cheering up!" It was a male clown, all done up in white make-up and full goofy costume, holding a bicycle horn. Trixie screams and kicks the clown in the groin. She then proceeds to beat the shit out of said clown with a large branch she pulled out of nowhere.

"And Trixie earns the blowfish another point" Chris states appearing in front of the shot as we can still hear Trixie viciously beating up the clown.

"Ooh ouch thats gotta hurt" Chris says wincing before he shrugs, "I'd feel bad for the guy if he wasn't a clown because they are Creep-Ay" he says shuddering.

* * *

The footage skipped ahead to Harleen standing apart from the other campers. Her admission of fear was replayed, and the camera cut to a robot that looked like it had come from a several-decades-old science fiction story. "Just give it a hug!" Chris told the nervous-looking blonde.

The robot waved its mechanical arms, beeped, and rolled forward a foot. Harleen cringed.

"Come on," Bella told her, "You can do it! Even if it _is_ kinda creepy..."

The robot rolled forward another foot, and Harleen squeaked. "Umm...umm..." It rolled forward even more, and the blonde cried out. "I don't know what you _want_!" She took refuge behind Bella, who looked disappointed but understanding.

* * *

Cutting back to the Stan showing him covered in mud, cuts and bruises and scrambling to get away from the turkeys chasing him. Eventually, he managed to haul himself over the fence and to relative safety. An alarm went off, and Chris appeared.

"Well done Stan you lasted a full ten minuets" Chris congratulates him as a ding is heard as Stan gives the host a very dark look.

"Go. To. Hell." Stan says darkly as he storms away from a shivering Chris.

"Man that kid can be scary when he wants to" he says shuddering.

* * *

It was Bella's turn next. The camera showed her looking forward in fear at something, then switched viewpoints to show Merida who is now wearing a blood red corset covered by a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black leather knee-high high-heels boots. She is also wearing ruby red contacts and she has fake vampire fangs in her mouth.

"Bella all you have to do for your challenge is stand up to vampire Merida here!" Chris smiled.

"Chris this is humiliating, why do I have to do this I already completed my challenge?" Merida asks annoyed.

"Bella's fear is specificlly redheaded vampires and your the only redhead here…soooo" Chris says stretching out the o's in so as Merida rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous" she mutters annoyed as she notices Bella visibly shaking, "I have come to suck ye blood" she says holding up her arms and doing a bad impression of Dracula which makes Bella scream in fear.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I SWEAR IF YOH LET ME LIVE I'LL BRING YOU HUMANS EVERY DAY I'LL EVEN LET YOU KILL MY PARENTS JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Bella gets down on her knees and begs as Merida stares at her horrified.

"O-kay it looks like Bella failed" Chris says awkwardly as the camera cuts back to Alfred who is seen walking out of the haunted cabin. He appear fine although a bit shaken.

"Congratulations Alfred you lasted ten minuets in this haunted cabin" Chris says smiling.

"It was n-no sweat I am the h-hero after a-all" he says slight stuttering as he fakes a smile.

* * *

 ***static***

Alfred is seen with a freaked out look on his face as he pulls he legs up onto the seat and gets into fetal position.

"T-The things I s-saw in there…" he says shuddering in fear.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts to Kirito standing inside a room filled with Care Bears plushies and dolls as the show plays on a loop on the TV. In an instant he screams and kicks down the door fleeing from the room. The camera cuts back to Vlad and Marceline who are multiple episodes into Vampire Diaries.

" _Dear diary, Im not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That`s the world we live in, but how can I deny what`s right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can`t be explained"_ a female voice is heard saying on the TV.

"Oh my god how much more of this do we have to watch?" Marceline asks upset.

"Good news your done, you both pass" Chris announces as they both cheer.

"Yahoo" Marceline yells excited.

"We did it dragă" Vlad says as they both hug. They both immediately realize what there doing and pull away blushing.

"Sorry" they both say at that same time causing them both to blush again.

* * *

 ***static***

Marceline is seen face-palming

"Stupid" she says.

 ***static***

Vlad is seen face-palming

"Stupid" he says.

 ***static***

* * *

The camera cuts to the isolation chamber as the door is opened and Elsa is let out. She is seen shivering as she hugs herself.

"Congratulations Elsa you lasted a full six hours" Chris says congratulating her.

"I-I did it' she cheers happily.

"Yep you did it unlike Gilbert who gave up after only a ten seconds" Chris tells her chuckling evilly.

"Oh he did, did he?" Elsa asks making a fist with her left hand as she walks off to find where Gilbert went.

* * *

The camera cuts to Terra who we see is laying down inside of a large glass coffin deep in a hole dug up in the beach. Kenny is seen by her side outside of the hole. He then hands her a walkie talking.

"There enough air in their for twenty-four hours, you only have to last five minuets" he tells her.

"If we remember to dig you up" Chris taunts.

"Not funny Chris" Terra says upset as Kenny closes the open panel on her coffin as Chris begins burying her. After only a minuet she begins screaming for Chris and Kenny to dig her up.

* * *

 ***static***

Terra is seen hugging herself as she shivers.

"That was the most horrible experience of my life…"she says as tears form in her eyes, "Reliving that moment when I…" she says trailing off, "I screamed and I screamed and yet no one came running, I just…" she trails off before breaking out in tears.

 ***static***

* * *

Elsa finds Gilbert sitting on the dock by himself sulking.

"There you are" she says exasperated.

"You vere looking for me?" Gilbert asks surprised.

"Yeah to tell you off, I can't believe you, you go on about how awesome you are and then you go and wuss out ten seconds into the challenge" Elsa states angrily as Gilbert glares darkly at her.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Zhings. You. Do. Not. Understand!" he exclaims angrily.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but I faced my fear and it was really hard for me to do it so I cannot see why you couldn't" Elsa replies.

"Vell maybe I DIDN'T VANT TO RELIVE ZHE TIME VHEN I VAS FIVE AND I VAS KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHO AND HELD HOSTAGE IN A SMALL, DARK AND CRAMPED BASEMENT FOR SEVEN YEARS!" Gilbert yells at her shocking her.

"Oh my gosh!" Elsa exclaims shocked, "I'm sorry I didn't know" she says.

"Of course you vouldn't because I make sure zhat no one vill know" he says monotone.

"So thats why you act like a stuck-up jerk-face" she says as he chuckles.

"Yes zhats why" he says as he sighs, "Please don't tell zhe others" he says.

"Your secret is safe with me" Elsa says smiling.

* * *

The camera cuts to the cabins where Francis is seen waking up from passing out unconscious. He immediately screams and covers his face.

"Don't look at me i'm hideous" he says sobbing dramatically.

"Francis dude its a wig you can take it off now" Chris says slightly annoyed as Francis breathes a sight of relief and removes the wig earning his team another point, "Okay now its time for our last contestant of the day" Chris says turning towards Wendy.

"Me, but i'm not afraid of anything and besides even if I was there's not point as the Blowfish will still have more points then us" Wendy replies.

"Well how about this, if you beat your fear i'll give the Vipers triple points" Chris states as the Vipers all cheer in excitement.

"But I never said what my fear was because i'm not afraid of anything" Wendy reveals.

"Which is why we made a little phone call toy your best friend Bebe who was quite eager to spill all of your secrets" Chris reveals as Wendy gasps in shock.

* * *

 ***static***

Wendy is seen with her arms crossed as she glares fiercely at the camera.

"We are so not friends anymore Bebe!" she exclaims furiously.

 ***static***

* * *

Everyone is seen staring at a cute a fluffy white bunny rabbit.

"Your afraid of bunnies?" Marceline asks laughing.

"Of course, just look at it its EVIL!" Wendy screams shivering in fear as everyone laughs at her.

"Okay Wendy just one little pet is all you need," Chris told her.

"You are _much_ larger and tougher zhan it!" Francis added. "Petting such a small zhing should be no problem for one such as you!".

Wendy shot him a harsh look. "Well _you_ clearly haven't seen what those _things_ can do!" She paused and took a deep breath. She reached out her hand towards the rabbit only to recoil a second later, "I-I Can't Do It!" she exclaims as she rushes off crying.

"Well it looks like The Poisonous Blowfish win again" Chris announces as the camera panned over to the Poisonous Blowfish cheering heavily as the scoreboard announced their victory.

* * *

 ***static***

Wendy is seen with her face in her hands as she cries.

"I'm so embarrassed, how could I be so weak, I deserve to go home" she says as she lifts her head out of her hands and smack herself across the face, "No stop it your pathetic, show some confidence Wendy" she says to herself as she begins crying again.

 ***static***

* * *

The standard dramatic music played over a shot of the moon, which panned down to show two marshmallows remaining on the plate atop the sole vacant log. "There are only two marshmallows left on this plate," Chris said as the camera zoomed out to reveal Kirito, Finn and Wendy sitting closest to the host.

"The three of you did _not_ complete your challenges today," Chris continued as the camera focused in on the three losing contestants and their nervous looks. "One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. _Ev-er_." The handsome host smiled in a close-up. "The next name I'm gonna call..." he paused as each of the three camper's faces were shown, "Is…Kirito!" The self-proclaimed asshole was shown smiling as he walked over to claim his treat, and Wendy and Finn shared a look of dread.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris began again, as the shot switched back and forth between the two terrified teens, "Wendy!" Chris says as Wendy perks up.

"Aw man really?" Finn asks sad, "This sucks" her says kicking the dirt. Kirito place his left hand on Finn's right shoulder.

"Sorry man but we didn't have a choice" Kirito states.

"No hard feelings" Merida adds in as Finn sighs.

"Its okay you guys, I understand I failed to face my fear" Finn says as he stands up, "Well its been fun i'll be rooting for you guys so don't let me down" he says smiling as he walks down The Dock of Shame.

 **(Fade to Credits)**

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Venemous Vipers:** Elsa, Francis, Gilbert, Kenny, Kirito, Merida, Terra and Wendy.

 **Poisonous Blowfish:** Alfred, Bella, Harleen, Marceline, Natalya, Spencer, Stan, Timmy, Trixie and Vlad.

 **Eliminated:** Kyle, Eric, Abigail, Alison, Arthur, Alice and Finn

* * *

 **Reason for elimination** : Unfortunately I just didn't have much plotline for Finn going forward which is I sadly had to eliminate him here. Maybe he'll get a second chance in another season. We'll see…

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story…Chris, Chef Hatchet and Camp Wawanakwa belong to Fresh TV, Alfred F. Jones, Natalya Arlovskaya, Arthur Kirkland, Gilbert Belischmidt and Vlad Popescu belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, Alice Liddell belongs to American Mcgee and EA, Merida & Elsa belong to Disney, Finn Mertens Marceline Abadeer belong to Pendleton Ward, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger and Kyle Broflovski belong to Trey Parker & Matt Stone, Abigail Lincoln belongs to Mr. Warburton, Terra Markov belongs to DC Comics and Glen Murakami, Alison Dilaurentis and Spencer Hastings belong to Sara Shepard and Marlene King, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya belongs to Reki Kawahara, Bella Swan belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Harleen Quinzel belongs to DC comics, Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner belong to Butch Hartman**


End file.
